Rampage
by jay.142
Summary: Growing up together Edward and Jasper were a force to be reckoned with. Now six years later Whitlock is the new school Janitor. Things aren't always as they seem beneath the uniform Jasper is cold, manipulative and cruel while Edward is a student whose rage simmers just below the surface. Rated M!Dark Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This FF contains harsh language, mature themes, sexually suggestive content and it is a slash. Please be advised that if you are not over eighteen then you should not read.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own twilight all the characters belong to SM.**

_Rampage_

* * *

><p>I stared up at the blonde-haired boy who stood looking down on me. His eyes were wide as amusement danced across his flawless features. Pale, nearly translucent blue eyes penetrated my soul. I looked away shamefully because I was too sinful to look on such a celestial being. He was one of the most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. His face had to be sculpted by God himself, it was soft and delicate and held more innocence than a baby. Blonde ringlets of curls framed his face and I watched as his pink lips parted to speak.<p>

"Break his motherfuckin' ribs," Angel spat.

A hard kick to the gut made me topple over. Panting, my ribs protested as I tried to curled up into a ball but another person kicked me in the face. Blood, pure and free leaked from my body and onto the floor as they continued to beat me senseless.

It was moments likes these I would let my mind drift to a happier time when my mom would make me watch those awful black and white movies.

"Have ya had enough?" Angel barked his halo blonde curls falling into his eyes.

I said nothing.

"Huh?"

I still didn't answer.

"He's a fucking idiot," Unknown person said.

Crouching in front of me Angel looked directly into my eyes. We stared at each other before he stood up and walked out of the room, his friends following behind him. Five or so minutes after they left I slowly picked myself off the floor. I clutched my side as the pain tore through my entire body. These worthless shits beat the crap out of me everyday and I endured it.

The anger inside me brewed, filling up to the brim until it spilled over. I clenched my fist until my knuckles were white and before I could stop my fist was right through the dry wall.

Wiping my bleeding nose on the sleeve of my shirt I pulled my broken knuckles from the hole in the wall and calmly walked out.

Nobody asked questions here. So when I walked out of the furnace room a bloody mess no one said anything. I returned to my shitty room, in the shitty group home and pretended to act normal.

"Masen!" Darcy called from his office. "Get the fuck in here! Have you been playing on the roof again, you stupid fucked up kid!"

He strolled out of his office and walked over to me. My fist was already clenched ready to take swing at the motherfucker. Darcy stared down at me, his lanky frame leaning awkwardly against the door as he tried his best to look intimidating.

"Shit," Darcy said his thin lips curling into a half smile. "They fucked you up good."

Darcy was _supposed _to be the leader of the group home, but he didn't give a damn about anyone. As long as he got a paycheck in the mail at the end of the week he couldn't give two shits about this place.

"Well tough shit, boy, you should know better than to get on Angel's bad side. Is anything broken?"

Like I would know.

I shook my head in response.

"Good, cause you know damn well I ain't taking you to no hospital again." He turned heel and walked out of my room.

Good riddance.

I nursed my wounds as best as I could before Darcy called lights out.

Laying my head on the soft pillow I tried my best not to cry. The skin around my ribs were turning an ugly color and I had no way of telling if they were broken or not. I felt the first tear slide down my cheek, leaving a wet trail as it made its way down my face. Quickly, I swiped at it making sure all evidence of its remnants was gone. In here if anyone was caught crying they would beat them until they had no more tears left.

I lifted my head off the pillow to glance around the room. The room they had put me in was grotesque just like the rest of this place. The wallpaper which used to be white was now growing a yellowish-brownish grey mold. Rats infested the battered ceilings and decaying floorboards. And the smell of loneliness drifted in the air always leaving a bad taste in my mouth. The more I thought about how much I hated this place the more depressed I became.

I wanted to go home.

But I knew I could never leave, just like the rest of the boys I was stuck here. It wouldn't be so bad here if the other boys didn't insist on making my life a living hell. I knew why they picked on me, it was because of my anger. Sometimes I couldn't help it. My anger is like a starving caged dog and once it is unleashed it destroys everything in its path. The more I thought about those boys the more revenge seemed right. Angel was their leader and I knew that if I took out the leader the rest would follow.

And that's exactly what I planned to do.

The next day I woke up determine. My head was completely clear as retribution was within my reach. I knew were Darcy kept the locks to everybody's room in the house. I also knew that at exactly twelve o'clock he would go into the storage room and have one of the new boys suck him off and when he was done with them he would send them on their way. He made sure that the boys who sucked him off would never speak of it to anyone.

I showered, changed and dressed like I did everyday only I knew today would be different. Walking to cafeteria room I grabbed some food and took a seat by myself in the corner.

I watched as the boys conversed around me before all going silent when Angel walked through the doors.

He was like a God among insects. No older than fourteen he had already been arrested six times for assault with a weapon. His treacherous eyes scanned the room before they landed on me. We stared at each other before he went to sit with his friends.

I watched as Peter, Angel's right-hand man greeted him with a friendly pat on the shoulder. The people who surrounded Angel were dangerous, even a few staff members were afraid of them. They ruled the group home with an iron fist and nobody did anything without their knowledge.

I gazed down at my food and wondered how I was going to make it out of here alive. Sighing deeply I thought about how my mom used to make pancakes with happy faces on them, food here just didn't taste right. It was nothing like the way my mom used to make it.

Instead of feeling sorry for myself I clenched my broken knuckles into a fist. Pain shot up my wrist and arm and I welcomed it. The slow ache was a good distraction so that I wouldn't allow myself to wallow in pity. Feeling eyes on me I looked up. My breathed hitched as Angel stood before me. I realized that he looked a lot older than he was. I observed his strong jaw and noticed that it was sharp and well defined much like his high cheek bones.

I flushed a deep red when I realized that I had been staring at him. Towering over the table he smirked at me and my face quickly turned into a deep scowl.

"That looks like it hurts," He said gesturing to my bleeding knuckles.

I snorted. "Only a lot."

"Ya should get someone to look at that," He suggested.

"Yeah? Like who?" I asked. Anger was my weakness. It was one of the reasons they enjoyed kicking the shit out of me.

"Ya know, you shouldn't let that temper of yours get the best of ya,"

"I'll do what I damn well please," I snapped back. "What do you want anyway?"

A slow smiled appeared on his prefect face. "I thought you would never ask. Look, I ain't got no time to beat 'round the bush, yesterday you put up one hell of a fight. And you seem like ya don' take no shit from no-one. We could really use your strength to put these motherfuckers in line."

What? Was he offering me to join his little gang group?

"Don' pretend like you gotta think about it cause there ain't nothin' to think about. Either you want to be covered in blood and shit all day or you want to cover other people in blood and shit. It's that simple."

"And if I don't?" My voice sounded stronger than I felt. Before I could catch it I saw something dark cloud over Angel's eyes.

"You ain't got no choice."

"I just turned twelve," I mumbled looking down at the table. All I wanted was to live a normal life. I didn't ask to be put in this group home and I sure as hell didn't ask to become apart of some messed up gang.

"It's just like ma momma used to say, 'get them while their young and the possibilities are endless'," Angel smiled knowingly at me before returning to his table.

Trying to figure out what the hell just happened, I watched him leave. When breakfast was finished I went into the bathroom to complete my chores, grimacing when I saw that someone had peed on the floor. My mind kept wandering to what it would be like have the power Angel did. They way everyone looked up to him was almost surreal.

Grabbing the cleaning supplies, I tried my best to scrub as much of it off the floor as I could. Pouring some cleaning solution onto the tile, I ignored the fumes and got straight to work. I knew some of the guys did that on purpose if had known I was on bathroom duty.

"Shit, fuckers" Someone said behind me as he pushed through the bathroom door. I knew it was Darcy before he walked in. "Stupid fucking kids, can't watch their fucking teeth,"

I ignored him and continued scrubbing the floors.

"Masen! Shit, your little ass scared me." Darcy said his eyes were glazed over and I knew he must be high on something.

Snorting, I glanced at him and noticed he was a mess. His t-shirt was untucked and his face was covered in sweat. The smell wafting off of him was unimaginable.

"Don't just stare you dumb fuck get your ass over here and help me take a piss," He barked.

Hell no.

I stayed where I was.

Darcy's face scrunched up in anger. "Did you hear me? Get your ass over here or you will live to regret it!"

My feet stayed rooted to the floor as I continued to glare at him. Storming over to me he grabbed my chin with his slimy fingers.

"How dare you defy me!" He yelled in my face letting his nasty breath wash over me. A blinding white rage took a hold of my body and before I could think twice, I punched him right in the nose.

Staggering backward, he cursed loudly raising the back of his hand. I felt the sting of his callous fingers as he struck me across the face.

"Fuck! You are a feisty little one. Well, I'll fix that." Darcy took hold of my shoulder and forced me to my knees. With fumbling hands he began to unzip his pants. His dick sprang free. "Wrap those pretty red lips around my cock,"

Glaring up at him I did what I was told. My nostrils flared as I felt my anger scorch my body, threatening to burst through my veins. I took all of him into my mouth and he raved, panted and moaned.

He smelled so vile I almost gagged from the stench. Feeling the tension leave his body I knew he was close and I bit down hard. My teeth pierced his soft flesh as I clenched my jaw together. Screaming in agony he pushed me hard onto the tile floor, blood splattering everywhere as he held his groin.

"You little shit!" Darcy bellowed his eyes wild as he stared at me incredulously. "I'll teach you a lesson you won't ever forget." He stormed towards me but before he could touch me he slipped on the scrubber I had left on the floor.

Falling backwards he smashed his head against the sink before hitting the tile floor. His skull had cracked open from the impact, blood flowed like a river pooling around his body as his soulless eyes stared back at me. There was no doubt in my mind that he was dead.

I laughed, my fingers touching the place where he'd hit me. It was starting to swell, and I would probably need ice on it quick. Snorting, I stared down at his bloody body sprawled in front of me.

My lips curved into a smile as I picked up the rest of my cleaning supplies and stuffed them one by one into the bucket I had carried them in.

"Not bad,"

Startled, I looked up and saw Angel leaning against the doorway with a cigarette in his hand. He took a long drag and stared at Darcy's body next to the sink. Exhaling, he blew the smoke into the air before looking at me. We gazed at each other for a long time.

I knew he wasn't going to say anything.

"Come on," Angel said. There was something about the way he spoke that made me realize that there would be no turning back. Holding out his hand he motioned for me to take it. I knew if I did it wouldn't just be his hand I would be taking, it would be everything he had to offer with it.

This fallen angel was giving me a chance at a life.

Something strange possessed me and I felt my hand automatically stretch out to meet his. It was like his body was calling to me, yearning for my touch. I gladly took Angel's hand.

"Now, you are one of us," He said with a smile. Flicking his cigarette onto the ground it ignited with the cleaning products I had been using. We watched hand in hand while Darcy's body quickly caught fire and started to burn.

I tried to focus on the smell of burning flesh but all I could think about was how I'd sold my soul to the devil and how this fallen angel was dragging me to hell.

And I couldn't have been happier about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Six years later... <strong>

"Bitch is totally checking you out," Mike said, leaning into me a little bit so that I felt his strong bicep against my arm.

I smirked, because little did he know I would rather have his dick up my ass than play tonsil hockey with her.

"The bitch is in heat," Tyler said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"You should totally tap that shit," Eric added. The table I sat at was filled with testosterone fueled jocks ready to stick their dicks into anything that moved. They were all checking out some blonde with huge tits who was staring right at me. They all looked at me expectantly, waiting for my response. If I deemed a girl fuck-worthy, they would all be tripping over themselves trying to get with her.

So I shrugged.

High school was easy because people were so easily manipulated. Lunch continued just like it did everyday, the boys hooted and hollered at the girls, while they paraded themselves in front of the boys. The bell rang and I gathered my lunch tray and dumped it in the trash. I turned around only to be shoved backwards. My jaw twitched as I felt the familiar rage tug through my body. My fingers automatically curled into a fist as I stared down at the person in front of me.

"Why didn't you call me last night?" Bella said. Glaring at me she had her hand on her hip as her shirt rode up to expose her navel. Her brown eyes looked deep into mine asking for answers.

It took all the power in me not to throw her against the wall for touching me. Forcing a smile, I tried to be nice.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart but my dad had all this work he wanted me to do...You know how it is,"

"Bullshit." Bella spit. "I called your house and your dad said you were out."

"So?"

"So, you lying sack of shit I know you weren't home."

"I'm sorry, I had plans with a friend."

"Whatever," Bella's face soften and I knew I was in the clear. "Walk me to class, loser."

The fake smile was still plastered on my face as I walked her to English class. It took several deep breaths to unclenched my fists. Bella made idle small talk as I walked her to class and tried not to cringe when she hooked her arm around my waist. We had met a few years ago and she had been glued to my side ever since. I suppose to some guys she would be considered beautiful but her face did absolutely nothing for me.

Once she was in class and out of sight I took several deep breaths to calm myself down. After a few minutes I felt the rage leave my body. I was defiantly making good progress Carlisle would be so proud of me. Ignoring the rain, I walked towards my car.

I often skipped last period just so that I could go to the railroad tracks. Jumping in my Volvo I drove all the way down to the local freight train station, sat on the roof of my car and watched the trains come in and out.

Taking a long drag of my cigarette, I blew the smoke into the air. Staring up at the mucky grey sky, I frowned. Life wasn't so bad, and with Carlisle's help I was beginning to feel normal. With the pills he was pumping me with I would be surprised if I felt anything anymore. The rage I had once felt would blind me it was almost like my body would go into overload and nothing could stand in my way.

No-one could bring me out of it. No-one except for Angel.

Just one look at his face glowing with the oasis of serenity and all the white rage would leave my body in an instant.

"Shit," I mumbled as I palmed myself through my jeans.

Six years and the thought of his beautiful, pale pink lips still made me harder than a rock. I couldn't even think about other guys without Angel's face invading my thoughts.

Damn him.

I knew I would be powerless against him. Almost like a weed he sprouted out and consumed me.

I often wondered what he looked like after all these years. Was he still tall and lean? Did his eyes go clear blue whenever he was excited about something?

And most of all, did he remember me?

Of course he wouldn't. I felt stupid for even thinking about it. He was probably halfway across the world, he couldn't be tied down. And yet I dared to hope-I dared to dream that someday he might come back to me.

Sighing, I looked up at the sky and saw it had darken. Carlisle would probably start getting worried. Hopping into my car I made my way back to my adoptive family's house. Thinking back, I was happy that it was the Cullen family who had adopted me in instead of some sick twisted foster family. I pulled into the driveway of the mansion, got out and walked towards the front door.

"Edward you are late!" Esme called from the kitchen. "Where is the spatula? Alice! God, I swear that girl get worse every year!"

"Sorry," I mumbled my apology before trying to run for the stairs.

"Nahuh, not so fast mister. Dinner is in ten minutes go and get your sisters. But before you do, Carlisle would like to speak to you in his office," Esme ordered.

Keeping my eyes down I walked to Carlisle study room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," I let myself into the room and sat on the chair in front of his office desk.

"Hello, Edward," Carlisle greeted

"Hey," I said sitting in the chair.

"How are you?"

"Fine.."

"That's good. Well, I called you in here so I can ask about the progress you are making. How are the pills I prescribed to you last month?"

"They aren't really helping. When I get stressed they don't calm me down but instead make me feel like... They just don't help."

"Maybe instead of taking one you could take two a day," Carlisle suggested.

"No." I said stubbornly. "It's not going to matter how many I take just get me off of them."

"Edward," Carlisle said sighing deeply. "You have to at least be on the pills for more than a month so that your body can get used to it. You can't expect them to work right away and there also will be side affects just like I explained earlier-"

"Cut the crap," I barked at him. "Whatever pills you gave me aren't working! I can feel-"

"Those pills aren't always guarantee. You knew that before you went on them."

"It's not that, it's just I can feel the anger taking over! I almost punched-" I cut myself off.

"Who did you almost punch?"

"Nobody."

Carlisle studied me for a minute before leaning back in his chair. "We should get to dinner before Emse comes looking for us,"

He stood up and walked towards the door, that infuriated me because he knew that I needed those pills to keep my rage under control.

"Carlisle I-"

"Dinner's ready!" Esme called.

"We'll talk later son," he said passively, patting my arm. I ran a hand through my hair before following him out to the dining room. Taking a seat at the table I tried my best to keep myself in check.

"Well, look who decided to come home," Rosalie said as she sat at the table. She had hated me since the first day I'd gotten there, I did my best to ignore her.

"Enough Rose," Esme chastised.

"What? He stays out half the evening and doesn't get in trouble for it-"

"Didn't your mother say that was enough, Rose?" Carlisle interrupted.

Rosalie glared at me before saying. "Yes, sir,"

Alice came prancing down the stairs in a strange green dress her hair was spiked in every direction. "Good evening mortals!" She sang. All the years I'd known her I had never seen her in a bad mood. The first day I moved in with the Cullen's she was the first to welcome me. After a while her quirky behavior seemed to grow on me.

"Edward your _girlfriend _called," Alice snickered. She was the only one who knew I was gay so she found it hilarious when girls would call me.

"What did you tell her?" I asked cutting off a piece of chicken and putting it into my mouth.

"The usual. I said you were out with friends," Alice announced. "Although, that Bella is persistent. Yesterday, she stopped me at school to ask if you were going to be home tonight."

I grimaced.

"I don't know why you don't just let that girl off the hook and tell her you would rather eat dog shit then spend another minute with her," Rosalie said.

"Don't be rude," Esme scolded. "but she does have a point. It's better to just let her know that you have no interest in her romantically and maybe you guys can be friends."

I nodded pretending to listen but I couldn't have cared less about Bella's feelings. After dinner was done I went into Carlisle office to wait for him. I knew that I either needed a higher dose of my pills or therapy. Shuddering, I figured therapy is the last thing I needed.

"Okay, Edward," Carlisle said coming into his office and shutting the door behind him. "I am prescribing you some tricyclic anti-depressants and selective serontonin reuptake inhibitors. Those should help with the aggressive behavior and outburst." Carlisle explained.

Having a doctor for a father was certainly working out towards my advantage. I nodded and eagerly took the pills he prescribed.

"One a day and don't forget to take it with water," Carlisle said. "Goodnight, son,"

I mumbled goodnight before leaving the room. Once I was safe inside my own bedroom I popped two pills into my mouth and felt my muscles unwind. Changing into boxers and a t-shirt I crawled into bed and fell asleep instantly dreaming about blue eyes and pinks lips.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Cullen," Tyler said running up to me in the hall. School had managed to drag on even longer than usual. Finally it was lunch time and I had planned to go to the tracks and eat my lunch there instead of sitting with the pigheaded jocks.<p>

"Where are you off too?" He asked casually leaning against my locker.

"Home, my mom wanted me to do something for her," I lied. Sighing I saw that Mike, Eric and Ben were walking down the hall towards us.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you got an invite to my house party this weekend." Tyler said trying to appear nonchalant.

"Yeah, it's going to be the bomb diggity!" Ben announced.

"Yeah, well if you aren't busy or anything stop by." Tyler said shrugging his shoulders indifferently.

"Oh, Edward," A voice sang down the hall. I frowned knowing that it was my least favorite person in the world calling me. Jacob Black swung his hips as he strutted down the hall. He was the epiphany of a walking gay cliche. He wore a bright pink shirt, that stretched nicely over his chest with tight black pants that curved to fit his ass. The raven hair he wore out was tied into a pony tail and bounced as he walked. His thin and lanky body swayed as he approached us.

"Hey, Jacob," I greeted smiling tightly. He smiled at me before scowling at my friends.

"Don't you jocks have more brain cells to kill?" Jacob asked his voice raising two octaves higher. With his hands on his hips he stared them all down.

"Fag," Mike spat with disgust as he walked away with everyone else in tow.

"You want this shit," He gestured wildly to his backside. "So badly you dream about it, honey!" Jacob called after them."Gesh, how does someone as gorgeous as you hangout with such losers?" I shrugged.

"Well if you ever get tired of them you know who to call," Jacob said leaning against one of the lockers.

"Sure,"

He leaned his head against the locker and smiled knowingly at me. "You want to fuck me don't you,"

They way he said it made it sounds more like fact rather than a statement. For a moment I panicked. He couldn't know I was gay could he? I never did or said anything that would make anyone think that I was attracted to the opposite sex. Maybe it was the way I dressed. Are khakis and a sweater vest considered gay? If so, why wasn't I told about it? I had been so careful in hiding my sexuality that maybe people knew I was trying to hide it. When I didn't respond his smile grew wider.

"Shut the fuck up, Black," I spat at him.

"Whatever, Cullen," The bastard said still smiling. "Anyway...I did come over to you for a reason. I want to know if you are still coming over to my house after school to work on that biology project."

Shit I totally forgot.

"Um, yeah sure I should be there around four or five? Is that okay?" I asked.

"Babe, you could come over at four am and I still wouldn't care. As long as your fine ass is inside my house it's all good." Jacob said.

I glared at him.

"Bye, sweet cheeks," Jacob said backing away from me.

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Today I wasn't going to let Jacob's words get the best of me. Nobody knew I was gay and if he suspected something I could easily throw him off. Sighing I ran a hand through my air and grabbed my book bag from the locker.

The pills Carlisle gave me were making me drowsy and I did my best to stifle a yawn. Ignoring my sudden fatigue I got into my car and drove to the train tracks. Once I was there I sat lazily on the roof of my car and dozed off. I woke up cursing because not only had I missed the whole day of school but I had to be at Jacob's house in an hour.

Pulling out my phone I sent him a quick text telling him that I was running a little late. I drove all the way down to the ghetto of La Push thinking about how shitty the houses were. I knew Jacob's father was some legendary Chef of the tribe and everyone here had respect for him. Something about coming here made me feel very uneasy but I shrugged it off when I pulled up in front of the Black's house. I gathered my book bag and walked up the wooden stairs and knocked on the faded red door.

"Coming!" Jacob yelled throwing open the door.

"Hi," I said stepping inside of the tiny house.

"Just give me one sex-I mean sec babe," Jacob purred. "Ignore my annoying friends," I rolled my eyes as he skipped off into the kitchen leaving me alone.

When Jacob was gone I realized that I forgot to ask him if I should keep my shoes on or not. I knew most people didn't care but I had been at the tracks all day and my shoes were pretty dirty I debated for a second and then decided to leave them on until he asked. Pealing my eyes off the floor I looked around the room and saw six pairs of eyes watching me. My eyes bulged out at the sight of his huge-friends who looked well twenty-five. They were a bulky mass of muscle and flesh. I returned their stares. because there was one thing I was taught in the group home it was to never back down.

"Hi, I'm Sam," the biggest one said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Edward," I offered.

"That's Paul, Embry," He pointed to the lankier kid. "Seth, Quil and Jared."

"So how do you know Jacob, Edwin," I think it was Paul who asked.

"Edward," I corrected. "We are in the same biology class."

"Weird...Jacob never mention you." He said.

"So Ethan, what brought you here to La Push?" The lanky one inquired. I knew they were messing with me and the pills I had popped earlier today were starting to wear off.

"A school project, Embro was it?" I shot back.

"Ay, no need for that bro, I was just asking a simple question," Embro or Embry said. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"You need to watch your friend Edgar, he's got some issues." Sam called to Jacob.

"And this rectangular thing, it's called the door, Sam." Jacob said coming back into the living room. "You can all use it."

"Just remember that Billy is staying the night at Harry's house, so I expect you guys to behave," Sam said sounding more like a parent. Jacob rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Alright, well it was nice meeting you Edmond," Sam said. I glared at them as they exited the house.

"Sorry about that." Jacob apologized. "Sometimes they can be a bit overprotective."

I loosened my fist and offered a weak smile.

"Shall we get started?" Jacob gestured toward his box-sized bedroom. I followed him inside and sat on the far side of his bed.

"Oh! I won't bite.. Unless you want me too." Jacob smirked. After two hours of working on the project we called it quits and order a pizza. Hanging out with him wasn't so bad and I found that beneath all the sexual innuendos he was actually a decent guy. I realized that he was nothing like his friends, while they were rude and obnoxious he was calm and reserve, I could understand why he wanted to get away from them for a while. They all went to school on the reservation whereas Jacob decided to go to school in Forks.

"Why Forks?" I asked. It just seemed strange that he wouldn't want to go to school that was closer to his friends and family.

"Why not Forks?" He countered. "Look, I know you probably haven't had to work a day in your life, but I worked hard to get into that high school just so I wouldn't end up selling auto parts for a living,"

"You don't know anything about me," I said glowering at him.

"Likewise," Jacob said matching my glare. We stared at each other for a minute before he broke it. "You are too good looking for your own good, Cullen,"

I didn't know how to respond to that so I shrugged.

"Do you mind if I take a shower quick?" Jacob asked. I shook my head and continued eating.

While Jacob was gone, I snooped around his room. There was a picture of his mother on his desk. It wasn't the picture that tugged at my heart strings but, rather her face in it as she held Jacob's hand while they walked down what I can assume was La Push beach. Her face was lit up by the sun as she glanced down at Jacob. I knew I would never have any pictures like that with my mom. My fingers traced the picture frame as I thought about my own mother. She was anything but ordinary. When she was happy she would make pancakes, sing show tunes and dance around the kitchen with me, but when she was sad she wouldn't leave her room for days and usually left me to find food, clean up and go to school by myself.

I yelped when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't heard Jacob come back into the room. My whole body stiffened as I felt the heat of his body mold against mine.

"She died three years ago," Jacob murmured answering my silent question. I shivered involuntarily as his breath tickled my cheek. I tried shifting away from him because it made me uncomfortable to be held like this by him. We weren't exactly friends so the impulse to move out of his arms was growing stronger.

"Er, yeah," I said awkwardly trying to step away from him. But I was stuck between him and the dresser so moving forward was not a possibility. When I moved to step sideways that's when I felt it.

Jacob was hard.

"Jacob, let me go-"

"When are you going to stop lying to yourself? huh? I know your gay and I know you want me. Shit, no straight guy would stand here this long without moving."

"I said let go you fuck-"

"Shh," Jacob cooed tightening his grip on me. "Your secret is safe with me. I don't think you know how many closeted jocks I've had. Don't worry, it will all be over soon. All you have to do is wrap those pretty pink lips around my cock,"

His full erected penis jabbed at my thigh and that's when I started to feel my control slip. Blood rushed through my body as my heart thundered in my chest. My fingers curled into my palm as I felt the familiar adrenaline flow through my body. Little did Jacob know that I was diagnosed with Intermittent Explosive Disorder (IED). My chest tightened as the rage began to take over me. Images of Darcy's face flashed like Polaroid's in my mind and I knew if Jacob didn't move he wouldn't live to regret it. Feeling a lot like a caged animal my instincts were to move, strike and kill.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks a bunch to my beta Touchstone67!<strong>

**Tell me what you think:)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Rampage_

* * *

><p>I ain't never had no fancy house or car when I was growing up in Texas. Everything we had was either borrowed or stolen. I remember that shitty house we called home that looked more like a shack. It sat on the edge of town where nobody dared to go. Momma and I always had to beg the neighbors for food 'cause there was nothing in the house and her paychecks weren't enough. She used to pay them back by doing odd jobs for them like their laundry or ironing. She always used to tell me not to take unless I could give back, but I knew she was full of shit.<p>

On the days she worked, my third cousin Danny and I would run over to the old churchyard and get lost in the tall grass, it was the only place Danny and I could find solitude. The church had been closed down for a while, the yard was overgrown with wild yellow grass that grew over our heads. I remembered the look in his eyes when he would ask me if I had eaten. Too proud to tell him I hadn't eaten in days, I would always say yes. But he was always sympathetic and suggested we eat at his mommas house. He was my only friend. Being with him was like an ice cold drink on a hot day. He had this optimism and hope in everything we did. When I felt the walls close in around me he was there to ground me. He used to say that life ain't no candy store, it's not sweet or always pretty, but could often be hard and sour.

And when God took Danny and my momma away from me I cursed him. I had never asked nothing from no one, except to live peacefully in a world where my momma didn't work like a dog for less than minimum wage and Danny hadn't die of Polio.

But life wasn't like a candy store.

That year my life turned to shit. I was transferred to six foster homes and nine group homes because I was dubbed a troublemaker. I was arrested six times for assaulting each parent in the foster homes I was sent to. Those fuckers couldn't keep their hands to themselves. When I was transferred to my last group home, out of state in Oregon, I knew there was something different about that place. The day I walked in I knew I would own the house and everybody in it. There were few people who could resist my charm and those people usually felt my wrath. After God took momma away I had decided that I was going to take whatever I wanted by any means necessary. So I started building an army. One by one I collected the strongest boys out of the bunch and made them into my very own soldiers. Those boys lived, breathed and eat everything I told them to.

Ain't nothing like having a group of people who would always have my back no matter what. When I first arrived at the home that fucker, Darcy, called me Angel. He said it was because I was so damn pretty and reminded him of a cherub. Lord knows Darcy had a thing for the little boys in the group home. I told Darcy that I would kill him if he ever tried anything with me. I knew he didn't believe me so I waited until he fell asleep, took the sharpest pencil I could find, then grabbed his dick and, when he woke up I threatened to take off one his balls if he ever touched me.

He never did.

I had the entire house wrapped around my finger until Masen fucked everything up. I always knew that kid would destroy me. The day he left the group home my whole fucking world crumbled. I don't know how he did it but, there ain't a day that goes by when I don't think about him. After Danny, I swore that I would never have another friend, just soldiers. The thing I liked about soldiers is they are mindless and do what they are told, no questions ask, but Masen was different. I remember the day he came to the home. That scrawny motherfucker was a fighter, he walked right in like he owned the place and started a fight with anyone who looked at him cross-eyed. Peter and I enjoyed kicked the shit out him because he was just too easy. I knew that by beating him up I was making him stronger. He would thank me for it.

Without a doubt he would be one of us. It was only a matter of time before he crossed over to the dark side. I took a liking to his ill tempered nature. The way his emerald eyes pierced my body every time he looked at me was downright unnerving. It was like he could see right through my facade and call me on my bullshit. I trained him to be a soldier, only to realize that he was the one training me.

When he left he took my whole world with him leaving me to clean up the mess. It's been six years and his face still haunts me.

A hard tap on the shoulder pulled me out of my euphoria state.

"Sir, we are arriving at our destination," a women said her eyes wandering up and down my body before turning and walking away. I ran my hand through my curls and then over my scruffy jaw. My hand automatically fiddled with the cross I had on a necklace around my neck.

_"Next stop Forks."_

A voice boomed over the intercom. Zipping up my leather jacket, I threw my duffel bag over my shoulder and once the trained stopped I got off.

"Jas!" A voice called as I stepped on the platform. Looking around the first thing I noticed was his dark brown, nearly black hair falling into his eyes.

"Peter," I breathed and nearly tackled him. Wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders I inhaled his clean scent. I hadn't seen Peter since we left the group home at eighteen. Once Peter and I got out I went to Texas for a while to see if I could find any family, when I found none I came back. We formed a new gang and wreaked havoc in Salem. The boys we recruited were no older than sixteen or seventeen. I taught them to never give-only take.

The ends always justified the means.

We began to loose ourselves in training and recruiting boys to use their instincts when they were on the streets. On the rare occasion if the boys got out of line I would need to beat them into submission. Peter would always object but he never understood the power of fear.

Soon after I built the prefect army I was arrested for robbery. One of my soldiers named Aro needed some food. He was scrawny kid and Peter immediately took pity on him because Aro reminded him of his own childhood. I knew Peter ain't never been good at robbery so when the cops closed in around him I knew he was going to get caught, so I did what any lieutenant would do in a situation like that. Once I was sure Peter had the money and was safely away I beat the store clerk to a bloody pulp and stuffed whatever I could in my pockets so it looked legit. When the cops found me I looked like I had robbed the store and beaten a man half to death just for the hell of it. I was sentenced to three years in prison but, because of my age they took off a few months if I did two years of probation.

"Damn, you're skinny as shit!" He exclaimed his brown eyes dancing in amusement. "What the hell did they feed you in there?"

"Ya know the same ol'shit. I ain't had a steak in a long time," I said smiling at him.

"Well, good thing I'm here because I happen to know a diner just down the street." Peter said throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Lead the way," I said. We talked and laughed all the way to the diner, it was just like I had never left. Peter was one of the few people I had trusted in the group home.

We were seated at the diner and a waitress came over to take our order.

"A steak for my man here," Peter said, grinning at me. "And I'll have a burger with the works." She nodded and took our menus.

"So, how does it feel to be free?" he asked.

"It feels damn good. I'll tell ya one thing, dead or alive I ain't never going back."

"Good, now I got a job at the limber yard so I work most days," Peter said. "But you can stay with me until you get on your feet."

Nodding, I didn't bother thanking him because he owed me. All those nights I had spent protecting him in the home and taking jail time for him undoubtedly made him my slave for life. Whatever I needed, he would see that I got it, no questions asked.

Peter was a good little solider.

We quickly ate our food and Peter told me about life in Forks and how incredibly shitty the weather was. I laughed when he told me he was actually seeing someone and was planning on getting married soon. It must be love 'cause he had a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Yer shitin' me?"

"Yeah..." He said looking away from me. "Her name is Charlotte and I love her."

"That's great! I'm happy for ya. I know how hard it is with ya and tha ladies. What with that limp in all," I joked.

"Shut up asshole,"

"Well, I'm fuckin' glad ya got a girl. It's about time."

"Yeah, she's everything I will ever want," Peter said his eyes locking with mine and I knew there was some underlying meaning there. Quickly glancing over him I noticed he had grown up a bit. His hair was thicker, his muscles more define in the thin t-shirt he was wearing and his jaw was angular covered with in blanket of stubble.

I looked away feeling slightly uncomfortable with the way he was staring at me. I toyed with the cross on my necklace until the waitress came back with our food and we ate in compatible silence.

"So what are your plans now?" Peter asked, trying to remain casual. I knew he was really asking if I planned on going back on the streets.

"Now that I'm outta the system things are gonna be bigger and better for us. I know things aren't the same anymore, and that's okay, because now that we're older we will have more influence on the streets. Trust me when I say I've seen a lot of fucked up things in prison, but those things have made me stronger than ever."

Peter was silent for a long time before he spoke. When he glanced up to look into my eyes I knew that his days on the streets were over.

"Look, I know I have a lot to make up for but I can't do that forever."

"Whatcha mean?"

"Jas, we were kids back then. You can't honestly expect me to go back to running the streets with you. I've thank you over and over again for saving my life, and without you I don't know where I would be. The way you looked out for us...me, I could never repay you and I am truly thankful. But, I have a life now."

"Oh, now ya got a little gal ya think yer bigger and better than me?" I asked glaring at him.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just I know our childhood was fucked up. Nobody understands that better than me but now we have a chance to make it right. Now we can live life without fear."

"What the fuck are ya takin' 'bout? Our life is in the streets. When the hell did ya become so fuckin' soft?" I accused.

"Jesus, it's time to grow up Jasper! My life isn't there anymore." Peter snarled at me.

I barked a laugh. "Tell me somethin' Peter, would yer girl still be with ya if she knew all the shit that we've done? The bodies that now lay in the ground because of us? How 'bout if she knew that ya robbed a store and I was the one who took the jail sentence for ya? Or what if she knew 'bout all those kids we pushed into the streets that are now selling drugs, whoring themselves, or doing God knows what out there," I challenged him.

Peter stared down on his half eaten burger.

"I didn't think so." I spat at him. "You don't leave the streets until I say ya do, got it?"

He sighed before nodding.

"Now, tell me more about that pretty girlfriend of yers." I said cutting a piece off of my delicious steak and popping it into my mouth.

* * *

><p>After we left the diner Peter suggested we go back to his place so that I could get settled. We walked down the street until we came to a nice apartment building. Taking the elevator up to the ninth floor, Peter walked ahead of me to his room and opened the door. Next to a jail cell, this place was fuckin' huge. The living room was spacious, there were two bedrooms and one bathroom. Next to the kitchen was a little balcony with a very nice view. I got myself acquainted in my room and unpacked some of my clothes before Peter came looking for me.<p>

"Are you all settled?" Peter asked stepping into my bedroom.

"Hell yeah. I ain't never seen a room this big before," I grin at him. I was so excited I was nearly bouncing off the walls. It felt so good to finally have a place of my own.

Peter chuckled. "Well, make yourself at home. By the way I'll be at work tomorrow so maybe you can go around town and hand out your resume. You know, start looking for a job."

Talkin' about getting a job killed my buzz. I ain't no fool, I knew nobody was willing to hire a convict, but so I could pull my share of the rent I had to try. I knew if I didn't I would end up back on the streets, where I belonged.

"Yeah, alright,"

"I'll see if I can get you a job at the lumberyard with me,"

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Anytime fuckface," Peter said smiling at me. He turned and walked out of the room leaving me to my thoughts.

Sighing, I changed out of my skinny jeans into boxers and a t-shirt. Looking down on my duffel bag I decided to unpack the next day. My body ached as I stretched out my tense muscles. Jumping onto my queen size bed I felt my body relax as I breathed in deeply. It was the start of a new life, my new life. Maybe Peter was right, maybe it was time to finally join society and be a working class citizen.

I chuckled at the thought.

Jasper fuckin' Whitlock, a working class citizen. Closing my eyes I tried to imagine my life as a businessman with a great job and a prefect family, but all I saw were my own demons lurking in the shadows waiting for me to mess it all up. Pulling my knees into my chest I tried not to think about my own demons, but images of anemic boys screaming in agony and begging me for help plagued my thoughts. My heart thundered wildly in my chest as I willed the images away. Clenching my jaw I felt the familiar anxiety creep up my spine and spread like hot fire, scotching its way through my bones. I had to remind myself that I was safe and Peter wouldn't hurt me, but soon I heard the voice of the devil himself calling me to him. Whimpering, I felt the shadows lay beside me and embrace me as one of their own. I clutched the cross on my necklace, silently praying for the courage to brave Satan and all his legions.

The worst thing about the nightmare was I hadn't fallen asleep yet.

I was hit with rapid images of the kids I had beaten nearly to death in a fit of rage, their eyes forever haunting me. I still remember Darcy's smoldering corpse as Masen and I ran just as the fire alarm went off. All the horrible things I've done and the people I've corrupted twisted in my chest like a rusty knife as their pain became mine.

"Jasper!" Peter called, "Jasper!"

I jolted up into a sitting position, my whole body trembling as I stared at him. My t-shirt was damp, my hair sodden with sweat as I tried to catch my breath.

"Just a dream," Peter whispered, his warm hand resting on my shoulder."Still having those nightmares, huh?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

"Just like when we were kids." Peter's hands started to massage the muscles in my back. I relaxed into his touch and let his strong fingers work their magic.

"Stay with me," I breathed. It had been so long since I felt the companionship of another human being. With Peter I knew he would do whatever I asked him to and it wasn't because he owed me, it was because he wanted to.

"Always," Peter whispered, his arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me to his chest. We had done this many times before when we were living on the streets, both of us thinking nothing of it. We were like family, so when I felt Peter's erection poke at my backside I ignored it. Feeling completely safe and relaxed, I curled into a ball and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day I woke up only to the find the bed empty. I rolled over and found a note on my pillow.

_Gone to work. I'll see you when I get back. _

_Always._

_-Peter _

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I swung my feet over the bed and went to the bathroom. After taking a leak I jumped into the shower and stifled a moan as the hot water ran down my back. I knew I should start looking for work. I tried to be optimistic and not think of all the people who would turn me down once they found out I was a convict. I scrubbed myself using some of Peter's body wash while making a mental note to buy my own. Once I was done, I dressed in simple skinny jeans and a band T-shirt. Peter had given me a key, so I locked the door and went to the local library. Peter had given me directions to almost everything I would need to find there.

Staring at the pavement as I walked, I followed the road to the sidewalk and quickly made my way to the library. I ain't never been to a library before so when I walked in I had no idea what to look for. I knew I had to make a resume and Peter had said the library could help me out.

"Can I help you sir?" A pretty girl with glasses and chestnut hair asked. She was sitting behind a desk with her hands folded neatly in front of her.

"Uh, ya, I am just wonderin' if ya'll can help me with makin' a resume," I said walking towards the desk.

"Sure," She said smiling. "We have a workshop on resume making today at noon,"

I glanced at my watch and I realized I was just in time.

"We hold all our seminars in room 201, just down the hall sir," She said pointing towards a door with the number on it.

"Thank ya ma'ma," I said, then turned to walk toward the room. I pushed the door open and took a seat in the empty chair waiting for the session to begin. Glancing around I saw that the room was nearly empty except for a few students sitting up front and an old lady knitting in the back. A man came into the room and began talking about how to build the prefect resume.

By the end of the workshop I had printed off a ton of resumes and was ready to start job hunting. Wandering around Forks applied to any places that were hiring, looking for the whatever I could get. A few people who took my resume called me in for an interview. I was feeling good and I nearly skipped all the way back to Peter's house.

"Hey," Peter greeted once I came through the door. "Where have you been?"

"Out job huntin'," I said, grinning wildly.

"Any luck?"

"Yeah, I got a few interviews for tomorrow."

"You'll get the job trust me, they would be crazy not to hire you," Peter said sincerely.

"Thanks asshole," I smirked at him. "So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Well, I'm meeting Charlotte soon for dinner. Would you like to come?"

"Nah, ya'll go have a good time,"

"Are you sure?" Peter asked, his eyes staring longingly into mine.

"Yeah, go be with ya girl," I said, looking away and walking towards my room. Once I was inside my bedroom, I collapsed onto my bed and let much needed sleep find me.

* * *

><p>"It's been three fuckin' weeks Peter and nobody will hire me!" I screamed at him. Every interview I had gone to it's was the same thing. They either told me point blank that they wouldn't hire me or they said we'll call you.<p>

Peter wouldn't get off my back about it. We stood facing each other in the kitchen, my heavy breathing filling the silence.

"I know it's tough, you've just got to keep trying," Peter said softly.

"Keep fuckin' tryin' when there ain't nobody gonna hire me! What's the point? I'm not smart, I don't know numbers and stuff like ya do."

"Don't lose confidence in yourself, you can do it. Look," he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a flyer. "Forks High is hiring for a new custodian. Call the school board and apply for the job, I'm sure they could give you something."

I ran both hands over my face feeling like a complete failure. If I didn't get this job I knew I would be back on the streets. I needed to stop fooling myself into thinking that I could live a normal life. I was born from nothing and I would always be nothing. If I left now I could return to Salem and see if our old crew was there.

"Whatever you're thinking, just stop. I'm not going to throw you back on the streets. We will figure something out trust me." His hand found its way to my neck and he rubbed it gently. When I leaned into it he jerked his hand back like he had been burnt. Awkwardly he shoved his hands in his pockets before excusing himself.

Shrugging his behavior off I called the school board and went in for an interview that same day. It turns out that Forks High was desperate and so they hired me on the spot. I wasn't stupid enough to make the same mistake twice so when they asked me if I had been convicted I lied easily. The next day I went over to Forks to meet the Principle there. Strolling over to the administrative office I asked to see the Principal.

"He'll be with you in a moment sir," The sectary said. I wrung my hands in nervousness. What if it didn't work out? What if they realized I was less than garbage? The thoughts whirled around my head until I was called into the Principal office.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Anderson, please to meet you..?" A man with salt and pepper hair and kind eyes said. We shook hands and he gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"Jasper Whitlock."

"So, Mr. Whitlock, what brings you here?" he asked, his lip curling over his pearly white teeth. His soft face and laugh lines made me feel at ease.

"Sir, I uh, well I was hired as the new janitor."

"Hm, well to tell you the truth you are our only applicant and we've had the flyer up for a few months now. I'm glad you got the job," Mr. Anderson gave a hearty chuckle. "So when can you start?"

"Tomorrow," I said, my lips forming into a grin.

"Great! I will get the paper work for you." He stood up and shuffled some papers on his desk. Once he found the necessary documents he smiled at me before handing them over. When I reach out the grab them he snatched it back quickly, a faded smile playing on his lips.

"Sorry about that Mr. Whitlock, but I just need you to ask you a question. It's mandatory and I'm afraid we can't get around it."

I nodded.

"I know you have filled out applications that have asked this question and I'm sure the school board has saw that you have a clean record. However, I just need to go on recored to ask you one more time, if you don't mind Mr. Whitlock."

I shook my head.

"Have you ever been in jail or do you have a criminal record I should know about it?"

"No,"

"Well, of course you don't or else you wouldn't be here." He laughed. "Just sign these and we will get someone to show you around." Mr. Anderson smiled while he handed me the papers.

After I signed them I got a full tour of the school and went home to tell Peter the news. It wasn't like I enjoyed lying, I just needed this job and I knew he wasn't going to give it to me if he knew my past. I got back to the apartment nearly dancing and singing show tunes. Lord know's I ain't never been a singer, so the thought of me trying to belt out a song made me chuckle.

"Peter," I called once I entered the apartment. Looking in the kitchen I didn't see him, but I saw his keys in the glass bowl so I knew he was home. Walking towards his bedroom I raised my hand to knock, but froze when I heard voices.

"You can't keep going on like this, just tell him!" a women hissed.

"I can't Charlotte," Peter whispered back.

Ah, so it was the mysterious women who had captured Peter's heart.

"I'm worried about you. It's not right for you to keep living like this. Trust me, babe, the truth will set you free,"

Turning away from the door I walked back to my own room. I was not sure what they were talking about, but I knew something or someone was making Peter sad. I lay on my bed thinking whoever the fucker was if he ever crossed my path he would surly be dead. Yawning loudly, I figured that I would tell Peter what happened the next morning before he left for work. Setting my alarm I got ready for bed and fell into a peaceful sleep thinking about how exciting my new job would be.

I rolled over just as my alarm went off, six-thirty blinking rapidly in red light. Pressing the snooze button I tried to get my nerves under control. My stomach was in knots as I showered and dressed for my first day at work. Packing a lunch I went into the kitchen and scribble on note of a piece of paper telling Peter that I would be at work today. Grabbing my keys I walked out the apartment, shivering as the morning air blew against my skin. I made a mental note to get a coat soon because the temperature was starting to drop. Wrapping my arms around my waist I continued my walk towards Forks High.

"Good, morning, ," Mr. Anderson said as he met me at the school doors. "This man over here is Mr. Link." He gestured to a tall thin man with a receding hairline and a round belly, "And he will give you a uniform and show you how to use the floor buffer and other machines you might need."

I shook hands with Mr. Link and said my goodbyes to Mr. Anderson.

"So is this your first time in a cleaning job?" Mr. Link asked as we walked towards his office.

"Yeah,"

"Well, it's basic cleaning. However, the kids can be bastards sometimes," He chuckled. "But some of them are nice,"

We entered a door that said custodian on it. The room was average, it had a small table with a few chairs surrounding it. Mr. Link led me to the lockers and suggested I get a lock for mine.

"Here is your uniform, your shift starts at eight and your break is around twelve, then your back to work until six. Sometimes we may need you to work the night shift, but that's after two months of probation. I'll be in the other room in case you need me. You can start with the washrooms in the teacher's lounge."

I dressed in my uniform, pulled my hair into a pony tail and grabbed all my cleaning supplies. I emptied the wastebaskets, moped and disinfected the floors, cleaned the sinks and made sure the bathroom had all the necessary supplies; like toilet paper, paper towels, and soap. By the time I was finished the teachers were starting to come into the bathroom on their lunch break. I rolled my supplies out of the bathroom turned into the staff room. All the teachers were standing around speaking to each other. Thinking it would be best to be invincible, I kept my eyes down and casually tried to walk out of there.

"Mr. Whitlock," Mr. Anderson said waving me over to him. Sighing, I wiped my hands on my black pants and walked over to him. There was a pretty girl with brown hair and glasses standing next to him.

"This is a good student of ours. Her name is Angela Webber. She would like to know if she could use one of the mops for an experiment."

"Uh, ya, I guess," I mumbled.

"Great, Mr. Whitlock will show you where it is," Mr. Anderson said to Angela.

I ignored the girl as she followed me to the utility closet. Brusquely, I handed her the mop and went about my day. When lunch started all the students rushed out of their classrooms and towards the lockers. Once the hallways were clear I emptied a few of the wastebaskets and took out the recycling in some of the classes. Walking over to the nearest wastebasket I dumped it in the trash bag I carrying.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Someone cursed as they ran down the hall. A loud crashing sound and a string of curse words made me turn around, only to see a boy sprawled out on the floor.

I held back a chuckle as I realized the kid had tripped over broom I had lying next to my cart.

"Fuck, shit motherfucker, cock sucker," He muttered as he tried to get on his knees.

"Ya'll should look where ya walk," I chuckled, kneeling trying to help him to his feet.

"Don't touch me," He snapped at me, pushing my hands away from him. I tried not to take offense and I watched as the kid dusted himself off and stood to his feet.

"You've got a temper and there's no need for that. I was just tryin' to help ya out," I said standing to my own feet.

He snorted at me."What a fucking hillbilly is going to lecture me on temper? Learn proper English first before you even think about speaking to me,"

I felt my my face burn in embarrassment. My jaw clenched as my eyes remained glued to the floor.

"Do ya understand me?" The boy said mocking my voice.

I closed my eyes briefly and counted to ten before I looked at the boy who stood in front of me. My eyes wandered up his expensive shoes and khakis, and continued up his tight, white shirt. The boy was pale, lean and nearly as tall as me. Finally I stared at his face. The breathe was knocked out of me as I stared into emerald eyes, but what caused me to take a step back was his face. My stomach knotted and my chest tightened as I realized this was the boy I had spent half my life trying to forget. I memorized every line and curve of his flawless face for days and days on end.

Recognition showed in his eyes as he gazed at me with astonishment and wonder. His bronze hair was still the same, wild and windswept, his jaw was sharp and defined. I watched in amazement as his pale lips parted to speak.

"Angel?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!:)<strong>

**Thanks a bunnnnncchhchchchchchhcchhch to Touchstone67!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Rampage _

* * *

><p>My knuckles were white from clenching my fist. I fought for air as the rage engulfed my body, the loose restrain I had on control finally slipping through my fingers. I felt Jacob's hand slide down the front part of my shirt and rest on my jeans. His full lips were attached to my neck as he nipped my skin. I shuddered, hating it. His hand slide further on its own will, grasping the front part of my jeans and I lost it.<p>

Elbowing him hard in the stomach he cursed as he fell on the ground. I pinned him down, my blind rage descending upon him. My fists were wild as they slammed into his face over and over again until all I saw was blood. I paused, fist suspended in mid-air as I waited for Jacob to show signs of consciousness. His face was a bloody mess and I leaned in to look closer. I wondered if I had broken his jaw because his lips were pulled up in the most peculiar way. Then I realized the fucker is smiling at me.

"Is that all you got Cullen?" He spat blood in my face.

A maniacal laughter erupted from his body.

"I'm not friends with Sam for nothing! Anything you have to throw at me I've had ten times worse so come on!"

Fury burned in his eyes as he screamed at me. I looked at my shaking blood stained hands and then back to Jacob's face. I snorted, realizing that he wasn't worth going to jail for. I stood up and looked down on him.

"Don't fucking touch me ever again. You would be the last person I would _ever _fuck, got it? Also, don't forget to hand the project in on Monday," I said.

Walking around him, I grabbed my backpack and strolled out the door. On my way home I stopped by the nearest gas station and washed my hands and face off in the bathroom. After I fueled my car up I drove home. Ignoring the throbbing ache in my knuckles I took my time getting there. The whole afternoon had been a complete disaster. If Jacob had only listened when I said no this whole thing could have been avoided.

"Fucker," I mumbled.

Once I got home I ignored my adoptive parents and went straight to my room. I took a long hot shower, ridding myself of Jacob's stench. I wanted to forget this whole night ever happen and just get on with my life. After my shower I went into my room and turned off all the lights. Pulling the towel from my waist I stood naked and unashamed in front of my window. My room was large, yet quaint. It had a modern decor mixed with an old fashion spin. I got off on thinking that people could see me or that I could be caught at anytime. It's what made things more exciting.

Prefect pink lips evaded my thoughts and I stroke myself, first started off slowly then going hard and fast, until I came with a soft cry. Using the towel I wiped myself off and crawled into bed. I stared at the sealing wondering where Angel was. I wish I could go back and tell him how much I loved him. But I knew I couldn't.

That fallen angel would drag my soul to hell.

Even in the inferno I could be happy, as long as I was with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Six years earlier... <strong>

I watched Peter's hand casually brush against Angel's shoulder. I watched Peter's hand moved down to the lower part of Angel's back. I watched again as his hand lightly pressed against Angel's fingers.

I wanted to rip his arm off.

We were all sitting in the cafeteria eating our lunches. Angel was telling us something about his life in Texas. Everyone seemed captured by the story. My eyes locked with Peter's and he glared back at me. His arm snaked around Angel shoulders as he pretended to lean in and look interested. The way he so casually touched him made me fucking sick. I glanced away unable to see it anymore. Peter and I never got along. Since the day Angel told him I had joined the gang he looked at me like I was a bug that needed to be squashed quickly. A few of the boys accepted of me, but most of them were indifferent. I knew some of them by name. Felix was a lanky kid, he had a good eye and could steal practically anything. Demetri was a pathological liar. It was funny because nothing he said was the truth so every time he talked we all just assumed he was bull-shiting us. The rest I didn't really know because I spent all my time with Angel. If Peter was his right hand man then I was his left.

"Masen, you fuck. I'm talkin' to ya!" Angel snapped at me.

"What?"

"I have somethin' to show ya, meet me out back after dark,"

"Whatever," I grumbled, I pushed my food away no longer hungry for my meatloaf surprise. Angel looked at me curiously, but said nothing and continued his conversation with the others. As the slow day turned into night, I tip-toed across the main hall, opened the sliding door and walked outside into the backyard. Angel's blonde hair was caught in the moonlight as he stood with his back to me. I gazed at his wide shoulders and firm back. His pants were hung low on his narrow hips and I saw the peek of his backside. For the first time in my twelve years my cock twitched. I was confused by my bodies reaction and passed it off as nothing. As I got closer I heard the distinct sound of him peeing. Looking over his shoulder, I watched his prefect lips pull over his white teeth as he smiled at me.

"Come on closer, I won't bite," He said.

I walked until I was standing beside him. Angel winked at me as he peed on the flower garden one of the staff members had started a while back. My eyes were drawn to his enormous dick. He caught me looking and smirked.

"Like what ya see, Masen?"

I tore my eyes away from his cock to look at his face. His eyes penetrated mine as he stared at me. Abruptly he tucked his dick away and zipped up his pants.

"Come on, there's somethin' I wanna show ya,"

Wordlessly, I followed Angel as he opened the back gate and slipped out. I wrapped my arms around my torso because the chilly night air was cool against my skin. We trailed down towards a small river that was surrounded by the forest. He stopped once he got to the edge of the water and pulled out a flashlight. I closed my eyes and breathed in the rich scent of pine. There was something intoxicating about the forest. It was like all the trees and plants lived in their own universe, unbeknownst to ours. My eyes shot open when I heard the sound of glass click together. I watched as Angel re-arranged broken bottles glass, pushing them together so that they were bunch up in one spot. Once he was finished he turned the flashlight on and grinned at me.

"Watch this," He said proudly. He aimed the flash light at the glass and whole spectrum of colors appeared on the other side of the river.

It was fucking beautiful.

"Pretty cool, eh? I found it a few weeks ago. It's must be a new invention or somethin'," Angel mused.

I frowned at Angel. We were taught geometric prisms and triangular shapes in grade five. I was pretty smart for my age so I knew that light could create color when it bounced off the walls of a glass prism.

"I found it awhile back," Angel said as he crouched down in front of the glass. "Ain't seen anything like it before in my life. It's beautiful, the way all them pretty colors come outta those broken glasses."

When I didn't respond he continued.

"Judging by yer silence, I guess that this ain't anything new to ya... I'll tell ya a secret Masen... I ain't never been to no school. My momma was too poor to afford books and stuff. They said they're gonna try and get me some help, but it's useless. Education ain't worth much if ya come from the streets."

"You can do it," I whispered.

"Huh?"

Shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Uh, I mean, you can go the school just like anybody else. It doesn't matter where you came from all that matters is where you go. The only person standing in your way right now is you. If they're going to get you help then take it. You can do whatever you want after that."

Angel looked at me and then threw his head back and laughed. I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down, his prefect neck was teasing me, begging me to taste it. Never in my life had I wanted to kiss someone so badly. It was getting hot, too hot. My ears burned as I felt my checks and neck flush. I was so confused and my pants were beginning to get way too tight. "Damn, Masen!" He said through laughter. "See, that's why I like ya. Nobody gives it to me straight like ya do!" He slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Quit bitching. Let's go back I'm cold," I said, turning away from him and walking back towards the home. Tears pricked my eyes as I tried my best to walk normally. Angel was a few steps behind me and called my name when I started walking faster. I was nearly out of breath when I got to my room and shut the door behind me. Panting wildly, tears fell from my eyes as I looked down and saw that I had my very first erection.

* * *

><p><strong>Six years later...<strong>

I woke up early the next morning, showered and got ready for school. Once I got there I knew the week was going to be shitty. I had three assignment due, on the same day of course, and a mid-term. Fucking teachers thought that students had nothing better to do but home work. On top of that everyone was staring at me. Apparently, Jacob had gotten gay bashed during the weekend and although he wasn't saying who, he made damn sure everyone got the implication that it was me. I knew it wouldn't be long before Jacob's friends from La Push heard what happened. This fucking nightmare just keeps getting worse. With everything going on this week I wasn't taking my medication, needless to say it was making me edgy. Everything irritated me. If it wasn't the fucking rumors then it was the way people were staring at me. Walking through the halls I caught sight of Jacob standing with Bella, she touched his bruised face affectionately and then glared daggers at me. I ignored them as I walked towards my next class. The day dragged on until it was finally lunch time. My patience was wearing thin, I was on the brink of blind rage.

"I heard Jacob wouldn't give him a blow job and he got pissed then beat the crap out of him," An unknown girl said.

"Well, I heard Jacob didn't want to bottom and Edward got so pissed he started beating him with Jacob's own biology text book," Another girl said.

Fucking ridiculous.

I grabbed my lunch and walked towards my usual table with the guys. I threw my lunch tray down and began eating.

"Yo, Cullen, if you wanted to gay bash Black, why didn't you say so?" Mike snickered throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah... Cause we would have talked you out of it," Eric said laughing. "Did you not _see _any of Jacob's friends? Those guys are fucking body builders. If I were you I would run for the hills,"

"Your pussy ass would run from anything," Tyler said.

"Shut the fuck up,"

"No, you,"

"No, you!"

Their bantered continued, which I tried my best to ignore.

"Oh, uh, here comes your girl, Cullen," Mike said, nodded his head at Bella who was walking towards our table.

"Edward you shit," She said as she approached us. I pretended I didn't hear her.

"Hey, Edward! Did you hear me?" She poked my shoulder trying to get my attention. I was in no mood for her shit so I ignored her.

"Edward!"

"What?"

"What the fuck is your problem? You fucking _gay bash_ my best friend! Why?"

"I didn't fucking gay bash Jacob,"

"Right, so where did the bruises come from? huh?"

"I don't know and I don't care." I spat at her.

"Your a fucking prick. How dare you lay your hands on him! Did you beat him up to hide your own insecurities? Can't let daddy know you_ prefer_ cock eh? I used to wonder why you didn't like me, but now I know," She barked a laugh.

I saw red.

"You dumb piece of shit," I snarled at her. "I don't like you because you are whiny and pathetic. As for your friend Jacob, he came onto to me. I told him I wasn't into cock and when he wouldn't back off I made him back off. Both of you are so fucking stupid, you two deserve each other. Now get the fuck out of my face."

The bitch went wild, she lunged at me clawing at my face. I knocked my over lunch tray in an attempt to shield my face and the milk I pick up splattered everywhere soaking Bella and several other bystanders. Before Bella could really do some damage Mr. Collins broke us up.

"Alright, detention Mr. Cullen. I have never heard someone speak so rudely to a lady!" He growled. While he was walking away, I had barely enough time to register what was happening before Bella slapped me. My face stung and I stared at her in astonishment. Curling my hand into a fist I watched her turn and walk away from me. Grabbing my backpack I stormed out of there steaming I went through the rest of the day pissed off at Jacob. I knew I shouldn't have hurt him so severely but he wouldn't take no for an answer. The day continued to drag and I endured more gossip and whispers. When the day finally came to an end I eagerly by past everyone and went to my car. I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized my whole fucking car had been keyed.

"Fuck!" I screamed throwing my backpack on the ground. The guys came and stood around me, a few of them cracking jokes but the rest of them were silent. Carlisle was going to kill me when he found out. I tried not to think about the look of disappointment that would cross his face. My heart thundered loudly in my chest as my face got hot. That's when I heard it.

It was the unmistakable sound of keys.

Bella stood beside her rusty truck twirling a set of keys around her index finger. I lunged at her like a wild animal, strange noises left my body as several of the guys tried holding me back from ripping her face off. I would have if they weren't there.

"Edward, chill!" Mike said, "She's not worth it,"

They all managed to drag me away from her so that I could calm down.

"Dude, don't you have detention?" Tyler said.

Groaning loudly I picked up my backpack and walked back into the school. Realizing that I was late started running towards the detention room. Not looking where I was going I tripped over a boom and cursed loudly. Could this day get any worse? Of course it did.

The fucking hillbilly Janitor started to lecture me on my anger issues. What the fuck did he know? I bet he didn't even graduate high school. Dumb fuck. Once I gathered all my books I stood to my feet completely ignoring everything he said. There was something peculiar about this new Janitor, for one thing he was a whole lot younger than the others. I watched as he slowly lifted his head to look into my eyes.

His eyes were blue.

Not just any kind of blue, but pale blue.

His hair, blonde and dirty, curled into ringlets was pulled away from his face.

I knew.

I fucking knew it had to be:

"Angel?"

Fuck me.

The air left my lungs as I exhaled. I couldn't believe it, after all these years. I should have recognized those blonde curls from anywhere. I openly gaped at him. It had been six years and all I wanted to do was take him into my arms and kiss him senseless. His beautiful lips parted to speak but no sound came out. I knew I was going to be late for detention but I didn't care. The boy of my dreams was standing right in front of me.

Detention be damned.

"Masen?" He finally squeaked.

"Shit, how did you-Where did you-You work here?" I asked, stumbling over my words.

"Come here, ya fucker," He said, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I buried my face his in shoulder willing my tears to go away. I took in his scent and elated in the feel of his strong arms around my body. The emotions running through me where overwhelming, I felt hot and cold all at once. My knees were shaking threatening to buckle at any moment. There was cool tingling sensation throughout my body and my heart was pounding against my chest. My head swarmed so many questions. I felt something wet on my shoulder and I knew he must be feeling the exact same thing as I did. We stood holding each other for a long time before he pulled away. Holding back a whimper I tried my best not to clutch his t-shirt.

"I-" Angel began to speak, but Mr. Collins cut him off.

"Mr. Cullen," Mr. Collins called down the hall. "Your detention started three minutes ago."

I ignored him, my eyes glued to Angel's.

"Edward, don't make me call your parents. Now move,"

"Wait for me," I pleaded with Angel. "When this is over I'll come find you," I breathed to him.

He nodded.

"Coming Mr. Collins," I said, backing towards the end of the hall. My eyes never leaving Angels. I reluctantly had to turn and follow the teacher to the detention room. My feet felt like they weight a hundred pounds. Mr. Collins walked into the room, sat down and put his feet up on the desk. Pulling out a book from my bag I pretended to read but watched the clock instead. The minutes felt like hours. It was torture being in here knowing my boy was out there.

Fuck he looked different.

But the same.

Four thirty could not come soon enough. I began wondering what he was doing here in Forks. What brought him to Washington? A big part of me wanted to believe it was me. Yeah, right.

"Alright, get out of here Edward," Mr. Collins said.

I grabbed my backpack and literally ran out of there. Cursing when I realized I didn't tell Angel where to meet me. Slowing my run to a walk I strolled out of the school feeling dejected when I saw the parking lot was empty. Sighing deeply I started walking towards my own car.

"Six years and ya still ain't changed," A voice called behind me. Whipping my head around I saw Angel with a cockyass grin leaning against the side of the building. His skinny jeans were tight and hung low on his narrow hips. My eyes traveled up his torso to the v-neck grey shirt he was wearing and green plaided button up. His signature cigarette was in hand as he took a drag.

"Still clueless as fuck," He said as he pushed away from the wall and started walking towards me.

"It's good to see you haven't changed either," I said.

"Yeah, well, when yer best friend turns their back on ya.."

"I didn't turn my back on you,"

He laughed. "Who ya tryna convince? 'Cause I know it's not me,"

"What the hell are you talking about? I was adopted, Carlisle found me when you-"

"I would have came back for ya if ya had waited just a little longer. Shit," He drawled. "For someone ya claim to care so much about ya didn't even try to contact me,"

"So your mad at me for getting adopted and moving on with my life?" I spat at him. "That's fucking rich! I guess one of us had to make something of ourselves,"

He stepped close to my so that he was right in my face. I could feel his chest expand when he breathed in. I resisted the urge to lean in and kiss him.

"Fuck you, Masen." He spit. "If that even is yer real name,"

Throwing his cigarette on the ground he attempted to storm away from me, but I wasn't finished with him yet. Grabbing his arm I held on tightly.

"We all have our secrets, Angel. You more than anyone should know that. Now, are you done bitching at me for things that were out of my control?"

He smirked at me.

"Get your ass in my car," I said letting go of his arm. Walking towards my Volvo I didn't look back to make sure he was behind me. When I got in and started the engine I heard the passenger door shut and tried my best not to smile. The ride was silent, Angel didn't ask where I was taking him. My brain whirled with questions. I wanted to know where he had been, what he was doing and how he got a job at my school, but I knew those answers would come later. My hands were clammy as I pulled into my usual spot near the train station on the other side of the tracks. We watched a few trains go in and out neither of us saying a word.

"Where have you been?" I whispered, finally breaking the silence.

He looked at me, then looked away. "Prison,"

"Why?"

"I couldn't let Peter go. He's weak, prison would break him." He light a cigarette and smoked for awhile. "That was my good deeded. I took the fall for him and after that there ain't no turning back."

I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckled were white. "You went to prison for that fucker? If I had been there I would have-"

"Talked some sense into me?" He laughed. "Yeah, ya probably would have,"

"So how did you get here?"

"By train and besides Peter lives here."

"You live with him?"

"Yeah,"

I snorted. "You live with the bastard that let you go to prison? The guy is a fucking coward!"

Angel reached over and grabbed my shirt, his face twisting in anger. I could hardly breathe because his face was inches away from mine.

"Don't ya dare fuckin' talk 'bout Peter like that. He was there when ya weren't. Ya don't know shit about the situation."

I scoffed. "What's there to know? He did the crime and he should do the time!"

He glared at me, then abruptly opened his door and got out. Mentally banging my head against the steering wheel I got out and followed him.

"Where are you going?" I yelled after him.

"Ya have no right to say shit about Peter!" He screamed at me. "Ya don't even know him, hell ya don't even know me!"

"Well, if ya fucking stayed long enough to have a conversation with me I would get to know you. What's your name?"

"What?"

"I said, what's your name? I've known you for two years and I still have no idea what your name is,"

We stared at each other and then started laughing.

"Jasper Whitlock," He said chuckling. "And yers?"

"Edward Masen, but now my last name is Cullen,"

"Well, Edward, it's gettin' pretty dark. Shouldn't ya be headin' home to ya family?"

I opened my mouth then closed it, unsure of how to respond. I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to leave him.

"They won't worry,"

"Bullshit," He gave me a pointed stare. He glanced at my car then raised an eyebrow at me. "What happened to yer car?"

"Some bitch keyed it. Don't worry I'll get her back," I mumbled. Locking the car doors I pulled myself onto the hood of my car and let my head rest against the windshield. Jasper mimicked my move, lit a cigarette and blew smoke into the air. The sky was beginning to darken, we saw fewer trains pass by and the world got quieter. I chanced a glance over at Jasper only to find him staring back at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothin',"

"Tell me."

"It's just weird bein' here wit ya. It's unreal."

"I know eh? You look prettier than I remember," I teased.

"Shut the fuck up. I remember the day ya first came into the cafeteria and asked the lunch lady what we were havin'. She told ya meat loaf surprise and then ya said what's the surprise her pubs?" He laughed loudly clutching his sides and I couldn't help but join in.

"Well, you've done it again," I said chuckling.

"What?"

"Made me forget about all my problems."

He snorted. "What problems? At seventeen?"

"Eighteen," I corrected. "My parents, Bella... You always seem to calm me...Just like old times."

"Yeah.. Only it ain't like old times now is it?"

"It could be,"

"I don' think so,"

"Why not?"

"Cause... Things change alright? People change," He looked towards the sky as he spoke.

"They don't have to."

"They already have."

"But, today proves it... You and me seeing each other for the first time in years. That's means things can go back to the way they were."

"No, the only thing today proves is that _we were_ friends."

"Your friends with Peter," I stated.

"Peter owe me...I don't think I could ever be just friends with you..."

I felt like I had been knocked on my back. Did Jasper not want to be my friend anymore? I could feel my eyes filling up and pain tore through my entire body. This was the man I idolized and he was throwing our friendship away over nothing. Suddenly, I was seeing red. Who the fuck gave him the right to come around treat me like dirt? My nostrils flared as my instincts took over and before I could think about it I pushed him off the roof of my car. He landed on the ground with a loud thud and curse words strung from his lips.

"Whatha hell?" He barked.

"You fucker," I spat at him as I climb off my car and walked over to him.

He laughed. "Ya thought we would just pick up where we left off?"

I clenched my fist. My chest tightened as my body went into overdrive. Adrenaline rushed through my body and I tackled him. We rolled around in the dirt, kicking and scratching each other. A blow to my stomach render me momentarily breathless and I knew that Jasper would have the upper hand. His strong arms roughly grasped my wrist as he pinned my hands above my head. Glaring down at me I saw Angel looking back. His eyes held the light of fire and brimstone as he breathed deeply. I could feel his hot breath fan my face and before my brain could catch up to my body I leaned forward and kissed him. Moving my lips against his I begged for an opening, but his lips remind still against mine. He shoved hard against my shoulders, breaking the kiss and I felt the sting of rejection. Releasing my wrist he sat back on his knees and stared at me. Silence fell between us. I opened my mouth to apologize but he was already standing to his feet.

"It's late" he mumbled, walking back to the car.

"Ang-Jasper! Wait," I said stumbling to my feet trying to catch up to him. Once I was close enough to him I reached out to touch his shoulder. But before I could touch him his fist connect to my face.

"Shit," He said.

I stood holding the side of my face where he had hit me. My bottom jaw hung as I stared at him. All the years I've known him, Jasper had never ever hit me. Before we knew each other he had gotten his friends to beat me up but never did he physically touch me. I felt cold hands run down the side of my face. Jasper stood right in front of me cupping my face. His fingers brushing against the bruise. The way he touched me was delicate, almost as if I were breakable. His fingers were gentle and made the hairs stand up on my skin.

Fucker.

"Jasper, I'm sorry about the kis-"

"It's fine... Are you alright?" He asked. My face was still cupped between his fingers and I sighed softly.

No.

"Yeah, I'm okay,"

His fingers trailed down my neck and touched my exposed skin. "Yer just a kid Edward. I know things can seem confusin', but you'll work everythin' out."

"I'm not confused. I know what I want." I leaned forward, trying to capture his lips with my own but he leaned away.

"Stop," He said, shoving me backwards.

"I want you. I've wanted you for so fucking long! Don't deny me!" I growled at him.

"Yer makin' a fool outta yerself now stop!" His grip tightened on my neck. Slapping his hands away from my face and neck I lunged at him. Grabbing a fist full of his beautiful hair I pull his lips to mine. Desperately my lips moved against his as I felt tears run down my face. It was nothing like in the movies where there was a sudden spark between us and our love ignited. In this horrid reality Jasper didn't kiss me back because he didn't want me. Whimpering, I forced a sob down my throat as I continued to assault his lips. They were soft and delicate, almost like satin, they were everything that I imagined them to be. I didn't want it to end but I needed to chance a glance at Jasper. Once I opened my eyes I saw blue orbs staring in disbelief right back at me. His whole body was tense with his hands curled into first at his sides. Glaring at me his eyes twitched as he shoved me hard onto the ground. With the back of his hand he wiped his lips and callously spite in the dirt. Tears were still running down my face as I watched him walk off into the night without looking back. A series of spasm tore through my body and I felt my chest tightened. Blinding rage took over and before I knew it I was stumbling to my feet running after him. Heels dug into the ground as I gain on his unsuspecting form.

I would make him love me.

Swatting the tears away from my face I charged after him. Grabbing a first full of his hair I yanked his head backwards and threw him hard into the dirt. Jasper screamed in pain as he hit the ground. Quickly I straddle his trapping his body beneath mine.

"What tha fuck! Are ya crazy!"

"Yes," I spat.

When he punched me again this time I didn't flinch. My crazed eyes scanned over his beautiful torso. It was almost like I could see myself doing these things but having no way of stopping. Jasper's arms struggled against my hold and a sick twisted smile appeared on my face as I watched him grow frantic.

I was the demon taking advantage of one of gods holy creatures.

Pinning his arms to his sides I pecked him on the lips. Laughing when he spat in my face. While I was laughing he flipped us over so he was on top. His eyes shown with hellfire as he punched me in the gut.

"Yer a fuckin' faggot! Ya tryin' to turn me hun!" He screamed as he continued to punch me. "Is this what ya want?"

To my surprise he leaned in and kissed me. His lips were hard and rough as they demanded an entrance. By the time I opened my mouth I was seeing stars. His tongue thrust itself through my awaiting lips. Feeling lightheaded, I lazily and almost drunkenly kiss him back. My hands weaved into his golden hair as I tried pulling him close. His knees he knocked my legs open and with a wild grunt he thrust his hips into me. I could feel his hard on ground into mine each time he moved. Our cocks rubbed together through the thick fabric of our jeans.

I was out of this world.

The term 'Being fucked into oblivion' never really meant much to me. But with every grunt, thrust, moan and touch I felt like my body was being taken out of this world. I was flying high past the heavens and the earth. Out of the universe into the wild abyss.

And Jasper was leading the way.

He violently sucked on my neck and bite the shell of my ears. And just when I thought I couldn't take anymore he slammed into me one last time. Intoxication wouldn't be the right way to describe the elating feeling this brought. As we lay panting, thrusting, moaning and groaning I realized that I just had my very first kiss.

Forgive me father for I have sinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Sadly this chapter I had no beta for this chapter:( I am in desperate need of one if anyone is willing to offer let me know. <strong>

**REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Rampage_

* * *

><p>Grunting wildly I thrust harder and harder. My dick strained uncomfortable against my pants but the friction was worth it. Edward was sprawled out beneath me, his legs hooked around my waist as I grounded into him. It felt so fuckin' good. I'm flying-soaring, out of this world. My nails dug into his shoulders as I dive deeper. I need to be deeper. As my lips move to his I bite his lower lip, pulling it between my teeth. He cried out until I let go. Sweat dripped from my forehead as the heat surrounded then engulfed my body and lastly consumed me. I felt him tremble, his hips jerk erratically up to meet mine as wetness seeps through his khakis. My face flushes as my thrust become faster. With shaking hands and jelly filled legs I bite down hard on his shoulder. Ain't nothin' like having my boy panting and moaning beneath me.<p>

He yelped and I come undone.

My balls tighten, my body quivers and although it has been years since I have had a companion I finally feel complete. I collapse, my heart thundering in my chest as my body heaves for air. Soon after I come down from the wild abyss he is touching me. His fingers delicately run through my hair and he places tiny kisses along my jaw. I straighten up a little just to look at him. I smile as I see that his face is painted a deep red, his lips are beautifully swollen and slightly parted. My smile drops from my face as I look at the big purple bruise on his neck.

What have I done?

Monster.

I look down on my cum stained jeans absolutely horrified. My heart sinks to my stomach as I remembered the scriptures that were pounded into my mind since birth. Lying here with Edward was wrong. I felt sick, my chest tightened as I realize I had committed a sin. A scripture recited itself over and over again in my head.

"If a man lies with a male as he lies with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination." (Leviticus 20:13).

Abomination.

Quickly I scrambled to my feet clutching the cross that hung around my neck. Edward laid still on the ground with a confused look on his face.

"Jas?" He said, sitting up.

"What have we done? I took advantage of ya. I'm sorr-"

"Advantage?" He laughed. "Hardly. I wanted it just as badly as you did."

"Ya...Ya fuckin' seduced me! Goddamn queer!" I shouted at him.

He laughs harder and I get angrier.

"If I'm queer and you just dry humped me what does that make you?"

"I'm not fuckin' gay," I spit.

He stands to his feet dusting himself off. "Look, I don't want to play this game. We both know that you want me. You're going to deny me and then I'm going to come after you until you give in so let's just cut to the part where you give in. _You are mine_. Touch anyone else and I'll _kill_ you. Now, let's get going my parents will be worried."

My jaw dropped as _he_ turned and walked away from _me_.

He jumped into his car and started the engine. Sighing, I walked over to the passenger side and got in. I ain't never taken order from anyone in my whole entire life but Edward seemed to be calling the shots now. On some level he was right I did want him but I also knew that this is wrong.

"Where do you live?" He asked breaking the silence.

I gave him Peter address and continued to ignore him. Staring out the window I watch the scenery fly by and for the first time in my life I felt truly and utterly disgusted with myself. Before I knew it Edward was pulling up in front of Peter's apartment. My hand reached out to open the door but he locked it.

"One sec, Jasper." He turned in his seat to look at me. "I want us to go out on the proper date. I want you to meet my family."

"I'm not gay! I'm-"

"Our first date can be tomorrow. I'm free after school and we can head up to Port Angeles for dinner or something."

"Listen, here, and ya listen real carefully alright. I. Am. Not. Gay. Okay? I'm not takin' ya out on a date. I'm not meeting yer family. This conversation is over."

"The hell it is," He snarled at me. It all happened so quickly, one minute he was over in his seat and the next he was on top of me. Lord know's I didn't want to hurt him again but he kept pushing me.

"Whattha-" He lips crashed into mine and I shoved hard against him, but he was unstoppable. In order to make him stop I punched him hard in the gut. He pulled away clutching his stomach, his breathe washed over my face and I knew I had to get out of there. But before I could throw him off me he grabbed my face with both of his hands and kissed me again. I struggled wildly, my arms were hitting and scratching at everything I could get my hands on. Still his lips moved delicately against mine. My brain was going into overdrive because I was getting hard again. The heat, his touch and the kiss was driving me crazy. In my momentarily relapse in sanity;

I kissed him back.

Grabbing two hand full of his ample ass I squeezed roughly and he moaned. Images of me fuckn' Edward plagued my mind.

That's right. I would be fuckin' him.

I bit down hard on his bottom lip. Not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark. He broke away from the kiss panting wildly. Violently I threw him off of me, unlocked my door and got out of the car slamming it shut in his face. Once I got inside the apartment I ran to my bedroom, closed the door and slide to the floor. My legs were wobbly and unsteady, I could barely stand. The obsession I tried to disguise as friendship turned out to be something more. I wasn't ready to acknowledge that he meant anything to me but I knew I would only be lying to myself. He was the one who made my heart jump and my brain go fizzy. I knew Edward was lying about his age.

He's just a kid.

I couldn't let myself be seduce by his wicked spirit.

If this was the lords way of testing me well then I had failed miserably. But I won't fail again. Getting up from the floor I stripped all my clothes off and took a hot shower. Clutching onto my cross I said the lords prayer over and over again. I swore to myself once I got out of jail that things would be better for me. Although, I wasn't as smart as Peter I knew I could still achieve something. Climbing out of the shower I wiped the steam off the mirror to look at myself. My face was flushed red and I had a few bruises on my neck and face. Gazing at myself in the mirror I remembered my mothers warnings.

She used to caution me against staring too long in the mirror. She used to say that if I liked what I saw in the mirror, the devil would appear behind me.

I knew it was nonsense, in spite of that I never lingered too long. But tonight I felt brazen. Ready to test that theory. I smirk and stare at my self in the mirror. I watch as my smirk gets stuck on my face. A figure behind me smiles and moves with me. He copies my movement.

A dream? No. It's a nightmare.

A shiver crawls up my spine and I tear my eyes away. I crawl into bed I waited for the demons to come find me. Sure enough, once I closed my eyes they took hold of my body. Dark shadows took root in my soul as I recalled those boys who now stand in hell asking me why I put them there. Their contorted limbs and disfigured flesh reach out to me.

They call me by name.

I shoot of out bed when my alarm clock goes off. Sighing when I realize I have another day of school to get through. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I hale my ass into the shower. Changing quickly I grab a bagel on my way out the door. As I walk to work I feel like I haven't seen Peter in days. I make a mental note to see if he wants to go out tonight. Once I reached the school I get dress and throw myself into work. It's easier not to think about things when I'm busy. An hour before lunch time Mr. Link came to find me as I was cleaning the boys bathroom.

"The hallway trash bins need to be emptied," He says.

"Yes, sir," I mumble.

"Sir?" He chuckles. "You make me sound so old,"

I'm too tired to keep up this conversation so I just nod. After a few moments of lingering in the doorway he leaves. Realizing that this shitty day ain't going to get any better I bring my cart into the hall and start emptying the trash bins. I try my best to ignore the only two kids in the hallway who seem to be having a confrontation.

"Don't fucking say a word alright? Not one fucking word," The boy barks.

"What? You have to tell Sam! It's the only way to get back at him. You tell him or I will." The girl snarled. I look over my shoulder to see a pretty brunette with her hands on her hips glaring up at a tall native kid.

"Shit! This is going too far Bella! I seduced him like you wanted me too, alright! How far are you willing to take this?"

"Far. So _far _I want it shoved up Cullen's ass so that it comes out of his mouth. He's gay we all know it."

"So what if he is gay? I'm not going to out him!"

"Fine. We will wait for the right time to strike. In the meantime keep Cullen in your sites," She snapped, then walked away. There was no doubt in my mind that they were talking about Edward. That kid's shit was going to catch up to him. This must be the bitch that keyed his car. Lord know's I would have Edward's back no matter what. Whatever these two were planning I'm sure we could out wit them. I continued emptying the trash bins until the bell rang. The kids flew out of their classrooms, chattering, yelling and making all kinds of strange noises. I watched as the native kid, who was talking to that girl before, leaned casually against his locker. He caught my eye and look me up and down while licking his lips. I sized him up trying to find out the best possible way to kick his scrawny ass. If there was one thing I was taught in the home it was to know everything about the person I was up against. The more I look, the more I see and I could tell that this kid wouldn't be easy to take down. He had connections that much was clear from the conversation he was having with the brunette. Not just any kind of connections, but dangerous ones.

"Touch him and I'll kill you," A deep voice said behind me.

Edward. He had caught me staring.

"That temper is gonna be the death of ya," I mumbled and continued to empty the trash bin. Edward came to stand in front of me. For a few seconds he glared at the native before bring his questions eyes back to mine.

"I mean it," His emerald eyes shown no lie. I had seen him look like this once a long time ago with Darcy. "If you _ever _touch anyone else. I'll kill you."

Sighing deeply I continued my work trying my best to ignore him.

"Do you fucking hear me!" He growled at me.

"Jesus, Edward, calm the fuck down. You are a fool to loose yer temper so quickly," I spat at him.

He smiled at me.

Then pulled out his binder and ripped out a hand full of blank pages. Holding them in his hand he still looked at me smiling.

"You are so sexy when you're angry. I love it when your anger flares up. Tonight during our date you will be all mine, because that's what you are Jasper-_mine_."

"I'm not yers. I won't ever be yers. Get it through you thick fuckin' head."

"Don't say that." He snarled through clenched teeth.

"Yer a fuckin' child. Why would I want you?"

As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to take them back. The look in his eyes would forever haunt me. It was like I could see his heart shattering in a thousand pieces. I was about to say I was sorry, but he started to smile. Curious, I watched his smile grow wider. He stared at me with a shit eating grin on his face. Raising an eyebrow at him he winked then threw the paper he hand in his hand up into the air so that it scatter all over the fuckin' floor.

"You are such a bad liar, Jasper." He said laughing as he sprinted away. Looking around I saw paper all down the hallway and a few students watching me.

Fucker.

My jaw clenched together as my temper rose to dangerous levels. Mr. Anderson choose to come out of his office then and walked in my direction.

"Mr. Whitlock, could you please do your job and start cleaning this up. We have an imagine to maintain." He said as he passed me in the halls.

"My apologies," I mumbled.

Grudgingly I picked up every piece of fuckin' paper vowing to smash Edward's head into the dirt. I went on with my day trying to get out of there as fast as I can. Once the school day was over I changed out of my uniform, walked out of the building and started on my way home.

"Get in," A voice barked behind me.

Fuckin' Edward was leaning against his car beside the curb.

I lost it.

Fisting his shirt I threw him up against the car. My body heaved as I struggled for control. Not only did he make my job harder than it already was, but he also had the fuckin' balls to start telling me what to do.

"Who the fuck do ya think yer talkin' to huh?" I yelled, pushing him harder against the wall.

He smirked at me but said nothing.

"Where do ya get off tellin' me to what to do! Pullin' the shit you pulled today! What the hell is wrong with ya? I could have lost my job!"

"Jasper,"

"What!"

"Get in the car."

* * *

><p>Stupid Edward with his stupid car. I stared out the window of the car as Edward rambled on about some football game I couldn't even pretend to understand. We were on our way to Port Angeles for our dinner date. I shuddered, thinking about it as a date.<p>

"Shit, Jasper you aren't still mad are you?"

I ignored him.

"Come on, it was only fun. Jez, when did you get so old."

"There ain't nothin' fun 'bout you tryna get me fired."

"Psh, don't be so fucking dramatic. There was no way the school board could fire you over paper in the hallway."

I sighed deeply. "Not just 'bout that, Edward. Yer a minor in case you haven't notice. I ain't stupid okay? I know you aren't eighteen."

"So what?" He snapped at me. "Your going to let age stand in the way of our relationship?"

"What relationship? We aren't together! I'm not gay."

"You can keep telling yourself that all you want. But, I know it's me that you think about late at night,"

"You think ya know everything don't ya? Well, did ya know that some brunette and a native kid were plotting some twisted revenge on you?"

"Black and Swan no doubt. Whatever they have planned they can fucking bring it."

I snorted.

Edward was a hot headed fool for thinking that he could take them on by himself. Even a blind man could see that these people weren't fuckin' around with him. While he was thinking about dates and football they were planning on taking him down. Luckily, I still had my connections so if they even tried to fuck with Edward janitor Whitlock would be all over their asses like white on rice. Pulling up to a restaurant Edward parked the car and got out. Shoving my hands deep into my pockets I followed him. We were seated at a table with two chairs, low lighting and a rose as the center piece. Once we sat down I saw that we were surrounded by couples.

"Let's get the fuck outta here" I mumbled, my eyes frantically searching for the nearest escape.

"Hm, I think I'll have the steak and lobster," he said, with his face in the menu.

"Edward-I..." My throat went dry as I chocked on my words. I didn't know how to tell him that I didn't have enough money to pay for dinner.

"It's on me tonight. Order anything you want."

"But-"

"Save it. I'm establishing whose the bitch in the relationship."

I glared at him. "Fuck you."

He smirked at me, his emerald eyes dancing with excitement. "Later."

I felt the blush creep up behind my ears. Clearing my throat I picked up the menu making sure it was right in front of my face. The waitress came back to take our menus and our orders.

"So where did ya get all dis money from?" I asked when the waitress left the table.

"Carlisle," He said. "My adoptive father he's a doctor and my mother-Esme is a interior designer so together they make a lot of fucking money."

"What's it like? Ya know... Havin' a family,"

He smiled. "It's good. Although, some times Carlisle can be a pain in the ass and Rosalie just makes it her mission in life to annoy me I know that they all care for me. Alice is my sister," He laughed. "And my best friend I guess. Alice and Rosalie both go to Forks High school, but I doubt you've seen them around."

"You were always the smartest outta all of us, so I'm glad ya got a real family,"

"You know I would have came back for you. If Carlisle haven't found me, if you had gotten back sooner then I would have ran back to the home for you."

I averted my eyes from his intense stare. "Don' talk like that. Just be happy ya got away and yer goin' make somethin' of yerself."

He snorted. "I don't care about that. The only thing I ever cared about is you."

"Stop it,"

"You are it for me Jasper, the one. There has been nobody before you and there will be nobody after you. Don't tell me I'm too young to know what I want because I do. I want you. All of you, everyday, for the rest of my life. Don't fight me on this."

"Edward-"

I was interrupted by the waitress placing our food in front of us. I had no idea what to tell him. I've always consider him a dear friend and now he was making things so much more complicated than they needed to be. I knew Edward was a jealous and determined motherfucker. He wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

"Let's not talk 'bout this right now," I said weakly.

He gave me a strange look before digging into his food. Knowing that Edward would have given up everything for me was flattering. The way he cared reminded me so much of Danny and my momma. We ate our food in silence. During the course of our meal I would catch him staring at me with a pensive look on his face. Once we were finished Edward paid the bill and I followed him outside. We walked around for a bit taking in the city atmosphere and the cool autumn air. My hands were deep in my pockets as I tried to sort out this mess in my head. The truth is that I wanted Edward, badly. A part of me didn't care about what others thought or how different my life would be. He was the only person, other than Peter, that showed real compassion and dare I say it, love. It felt so fuckin' good to be wanted. Even if he did grow tired of me and even if I wasn't good enough for him. Feeling a tug on my arm I saw Edward gesturing towards a park. We sat on the swings in silence.

"I'm not a kid," Edward said quietly. "I may be young but you know as well as I do that I'm quicker than most when it comes to certain things. I'm mature for my age so you can't use age as an argument. You just can't. I won't let you."

"Mature my ass," I mumbled. "The shit ya pulled today was beyond immature. I'm not yer goddamn property Edward,"

He snorted. "I already apologized! This morning I wasn't myself..."

"Yer mood swings are almost as exciting as paper."

"I haven't been on my medication lately so I apologize for yesterday and this morning."

"What medication?"

He sighed. "For my Intermittent Explosive Disorder Or IED."

"What the hell is that?" I asked staring at him curiously.

"It simply means that I have anger issues.. Uncontrollable rage. Sometimes I don't even see myself lashing out it just happens."

Well I'll be damned. Who knew that anger was an actual disorder?

"Hmp, that explains a lot."

He glared at me.

"Listen, ya know I don' care about that shit. Lord knows I have my own issues so as long as yer still Edward. I don' really care."

He smiled at me, his green eyes lighting up. I couldn't help but stare. Sometimes this fucker had no idea how beautiful he was. I looked away feeling unworthy to hold his gaze. Standing he walked over to my swing and stood in front of me. Cupping both sides of my face he leaned down to kiss me.

"Edward," I warned leaning away from him.

"I know that you want me. So don't fucking pretend like you don't."

"This ain't right. Even if we did start somethin' if anyone ever found out I could get into a lot of trouble."

He smirked. "I like trouble."

"No seriously." I put my hand on his chest and pushed gently. "This ain't a fuckin' game. This is my life."

"So fucking what?" He barked. "This is my life too! Don't think a few words are going to change my mind about being with you. You are what I want and let me tell you something _Jasper_, I always get what I want."

"Ya sound like a fuckin' spoiled brat when ya say shit like that!" I said pushing his hands away from my face.

He threw his head back and laughed. "You seriously think you can fight this attraction? Because if I recalled correctly yesterday it was _you_ who started dry humping _me_."

Sighing deeply, I stood up. "That was my mistake."

"_Mistake?_" He repeated through clenched teeth.

"Ye, look, I'm sorr-"

He stepped away from me looking at his feet. "Sorry for what? The best night of my entire fucking life?"

"Ya mean to tell me you want an ex-con janitor for a boyfriend?" I said standing to my feet

"I don't care about that. I told you before. All I want is you." He stepped towards me and locked his arms around my waist. Before answer him he pressed his lips to mine. i stopped fighting him and just let myself feel. My breath hitched as his lips gently moved against mine. I was overwhelmed by love and devotion in this one kiss. My skin ignited as his fingers trailed around my face and neck. The chains that had kept me captive were finally broken and through the blissful taste of his lips on mine I found peace. My soul was finally at rest. The shadows coward away, shrinking until they were no more.

I had out run the demon.

My heart thundered in my chest as I pulled him closer. I kissed him back with everything that I had. Swiping my tongue against his bottom lip I searched for an opening. And the minute he open his mouth I deepened the kiss. Moaning he fisted my hair trying to bring me closer. My boy was loud as he nipped, licked and kissed my lips. The energy that flew around us was exciting yet dangerous. It felt right to kiss him and not care about who was watching. Time stood still and it was like nobody existed in the outside world. All that matter was me and my boy kissing like our lives depended on it. We might have kiss for minutes or hours I honestly had no clue.

Having his lips pressed to mine was a sin.

But I prayed to the lord to give me my sin again.

* * *

><p>My fingers lightly touched my bottom lip. It was swollen but I didn't care. After Edward dropped me off I went inside Peter's apartment to change. The one thing I figured out today was that my boy loved to kiss. After he attacked my lips in the park he decided to do it again on our way home. He abruptly stopped the car, pulled over onto the side of the road and started to kiss me senseless. I loved how aggressive he got when I would tease him by not kissing him back as much, but Edward was aggressive by nature.<p>

I threw my keys into the bowl at the side of the table and walked into the kitchen. Smiling I saw Peter seated at the table writing in a notebook.

"Hey," I said, the shit eating grin plastered on my face.

"Hey asshole. I haven't seen you in a while. How's work been?" Peter asked, casually leaning back in his chair. He looked so relaxed and at ease with his thick framed reading glasses on.

"Good," I said taking a seat across from him. "I ran into an old friend yesterday."

"Oh, yeah? Well, that explains why you're all smiles today. Anyone I know?"

"Ye, I dunno if ya remember Masen,"

He shot me a strange look before straightening up in his chair. "Masen, eh? What does he want?"

"He doesn't want anythin'," I said defensively.

"That kid was always a fucking troublemaker. Sticking his nose where it didn't belong." Peter spat.

"Why the fuck do ya'll hate each other so much?"

"You don't know?" He asked incredulously.

"No,"

He looked at me before sighing deeply. While running a hand through his brown locks he slowly took off his reading glasses.

"Jasper... There's something I need to tell you about Masen. He's fucking ob-"

The buzzer in the apartment went off signaling that someone want to see us. Ignoring the pleading look Peter was giving me I buzzed whoever in.

"You should stay away from him. He's trouble, okay. I know that's not what you want to hear but anger is the least of his issues."

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation. How the hell did Peter know about Edward's anger issues? I thought as I opened the door only to see Edward staring back at me.

"Hey," He said quietly. "You forgot this." He held up my jacket and I laughed when I realized that I left it in his car.

"Thanks," I mumbled. My boy bit his lip while looking at me through those long lashes. It was so fuckin' sexy I almost forgot Peter was right behind me and lunged at him. "Come in,"

"I can't stay long," He said walking past me and into the kitchen. Edward froze when he saw Peter sitting at the table. They glared at each other before Peter forced a smile.

"Masen... You're still alive. How unfortunate,"

"It's Edward now. How's life at the lumberyard? Oh, wait I mean the dump."

"You know the same old. Picking up trashing and throwing it wherever I like." He gave Edward a pointed stare.

"Well, out of all of us you were the one that hit lower than rock bottom so congratulations on that."

Peter smiled. "I would hit you, but I don't want to get arrested for child abuse."

Edward's hands curled into a fist and I knew it was time to stop their little banter.

"Are ya'll done chewin' each other up?"

"Not even close," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Get this kid out of my fucking house Jasper" Peter barked, before getting up and going to his room. I could see Edward visibly trying to calm down. His whole body was tense as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. Stepping behind him I rubbed his shoulders trying to sooth the tension in his back. He sighed before turning around to kiss me.

"Come to my house this weekend," He said.

"No," I growled kissing him harder.

"Fucker," He said breaking the kiss. "You don't have a choice. I expect you there Saturday at noon or else I'm coming to get you."

I laughed. "In that case Hell no,"

He pushed me hard against the wall, grinding his hips into mine. "You will come or else." He gripped my hips and kiss me forcefully, his tongue forced it's way into my mouth. I held back a moan as he ravished my lips. Abruptly he pulled away, his eyes giving me a pleading look.

"Whatever."

Grabbing the front part of my shirt he smiled and slowly pressed his lips to mine. After a few short kisses he pulled away.

"I have to go," He murmured and gave me once last peck before he left. I knocked on Peter's door but there was no answer. Giving up I went to my room, turn off all the lights and crawled into bed. Closing my eyes I anticipated the dreadful shadows to come and lull my soul to sleep with sorrowful screams. The skin on the back of my neck bristled as I waited for the demon to come lay with me.

Nothing came.

No images of lost boys crying from the deepest pits of hell. No thoughts of scary and unimaginable creatures of the night tempting me to join them.

Nothing.

For once since I went to prison my night was peaceful. Clutching my cross I fell into a blissful slumber. The only image bouncing around my head, like a ball with no direction, was Edward. I woke up the next morning and for the first time in two years I was fully rested. My mind was at ease and all I could do was silently jump for joy because my boy had saved me from myself. It was at that moment I knew that fighting him would be like fighting myself. I needed to be with him no matter what anyone else said.

He was mine and I his.

Climbing out of bed I went to the shower and let the water mix with my tears. I cried for liberation from the demon that had kept me captive. There was no way I could go back, now that I've had a taste of heaven. Edward was heaven and he was right here on earth. My thoughts soon turned lustful. Stifling a sob I grabbed my swollen dick, stroking it with ferocity. I pictured a virgin Edward, pure and unblemished waiting for me. His legs spread wide, face pink with expectation and hair tousled. I came, hard. My knees buckled, chest clenched and black spots danced around my eyes. I cleaned myself up and went back into my room to get ready for work. Once I was dressed I got breakfast and left the apartment.

I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of me. It was almost like I was literally walking on air. The sun had broken through the gray clouds illuminating the sky, the air was crisp and blew autumn leaves about. Sighing deeply I continued my walk through my version of heaven. Hugging my battered coat closer I approached the school and got ready to start my day.

It was pretty much a normal day, except I didn't see Edward at all. Once my shift was over I got dressed in my regular clothes and left the school. As I walked out the dual doors and into the parking lot I saw six native burly men backing Edward into a corner. I didn't think I just rushed over to his side.

"Everythin' alright Edward?" I asked as I approached the men giving them all a dirty glare.

"It's fine sir," The tallest one said. These guys looked like body builders. Their muscles were potent through this russet skin and their shirts were stretched like elastic over their chests. I could see the panic written all over Edward's face as the men stared at him.

"I was askin' Edward," I said calmly. "Why don' ya'll go and I'll take Edward home."

They all laughed.

"I don't think so. See, we have a bone to pick with him." A lankier one said.

"Just let the kid go. I'm sure ya'll don' want to get into trouble over nothin'. If ya walk away now I won't say anythin'"

"You fucking redneck hick aren't going to be telling us what to do." The tallest one growled taking a step forward. His eyes burned with fury and hate. This must be their leader. I could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't going to go down easily. There were six of them against the two of us. A smart man would have walked away a long time ago; a foolish man would have lost his temper. Since I was neither I remained calm, waiting for the right time to strike. The two guys on the left would be the easier to take down because they weren't as big as the others.

My eyes automatically went to Edward's. His face was tinted red and his nostrils were flaring. I knew my boy was angry. It wouldn't be long before he would go on a rampage and all these fuckers would regret messing with him. His eyes were a vibrant deep forest green, soft lips parted and his chest heaved as he breathed deeply.

_Come with me to my home beneath the sea and I will love you._

His eyes shifted to mine and he gave me a slight nod. I turned to look back at the fucker who was practically breathing down my fuckin' neck. I spoke, my voice cut like steel.

"Touch him and I'll_ kill_ you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for the reviews last chapter:) And I also want to thank DreamingPoet1988 for being the Beta for this chapter!<strong>

**Keep the Reviews coming:) **


	5. Chapter 5

_Rampage_

* * *

><p>Driving home after my date with Jasper I felt like my entire body was on fire. The whole evening had been amazing. My fingers tingled as I gently touched my swollen lips. My heart thundered in my chest as I recalled the way his lips move against mine. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before and I knew that I would never be able to kiss anyone else. Parking the car in the driveway I cut the engine. My hands trembled slightly as I pulled the keys from the ignition. Quietly I opened up the front door careful not to make too much noise. I knew my family would be having dinner and I just needed to get upstairs so that I could avoid their inquisitions. Taking off my shoes and coat, I giggled softly as I tried to erase the grin on my face. I crept past the dining room making a beeline for the stairs.<p>

"Edward?" Esme called. "Is that you?"

I stopped, my foot hovering just above the bottom step.

"Yeah?"

"Come and have dinner with us."

"I'm not hungry,"

"That wasn't a request."

Sighing deeply, I made my way into the dinning room. I snorted when I saw Emmett-Fucking-McCarthney setting at the dinner table next to my bitch sister.

"Nice of you to join us," Esme said, setting a place for me.

"I said I wasn't hungry."

"Nonsense," Esme said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Just eat whatever you can Edward," Carlisle said. Grumbling softly I sat down and pushed the food on my plate around with a fork. "We were just talking about football practice."

Emmett, along with Rose, were seniors set to graduate this year. I had no idea what my sisters saw in him, the guy was dumber than a pair of rocks.

"Yeah, there was practice after school today.." Emmett said looking at me.

"Is that why you were late today, Edward?" Esme asked.

"I didn't see you when I went to pick up Emmett. Where were you?" Rosalie said, with a smirk on her face.

I looked at Alice and she shrugged slightly.

"I went out with a friend."

"Not that Bella girl again. Please, tell me you didn't." Rosalie groaned.

_Girl_? I laughed mentally. The thought of being kissed and touched by a girl was enough to make my stomach roll.

_No girl could set my veins on fire. _

"It's not really any of your business."

"Temper, temper," She taunted. "By the way... What's that red spot on your collar bone?"

I froze, glaring at her. I forgot that the t-shirt I was wearing barely covered the hickies Jasper had given me the night before.

"Where?" Esme asked.

Alice squealed loudly while clapping her hands together. "OH! Looks like a _love_ bite." She cast me a knowing glance before grinning wildly at me.

I averted my eyes feeling the blush creep up behind my ears.

"Whose the lucky girl?" Esme said smiling.

"Way to go man, but next time wear a sweater that way you can hide the marks-Ouch!" Rosalie smacked him. "What? He needs to know."

"Leave Edward alone," Carlisle said, smiling at me. "So how was your day Alice?"

A look passed between us and I nodded at him before I continued eating in silence while Alice rambled on about her day. After dinner I dodged Carlisle's attempts to talk to me alone. Faking a headache I went straight to bed. I fell asleep instantly, dreaming of golden hair and rough fingers caressing my body.

The blaring sound of my alarm clock jolted me awake. Sighing deeply I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and pulled myself out of bed. I showered and dressed for another shitty day at Forks High school. I slow smile appeared on my face when I realized that Jasper would be at school today. Grabbing my backpack I raced out the door and jumped into my car. On my way to school I blasted the radio, wanting to feel the pulsating bass thunder in my ears.

Our date had been pretty fucking awesome.

I hope Jasper would consider me as his boyfriend. I knew after one date it was foolish to think of things like that but I didn't care.

I wanted him.

All of him.

For life.

I pulled into my parking space and shut off the engine. Smiling to myself I whistled an unknown tune as I exited my car.

"In a good mood Cullen?" Tyler asked as he and the rest of the guys approached me.

"Yup," I said walking with them towards the school.

"Well, this outta put a damper on it. I heard Bitch-Swan was looking for you and apparently she told Sam what you did to Jacob."

My steps faltered and I stared at him incredulously.

"What?" I growled, already visibly fuming.

"Chill dude, that's what I _heard _you know the rumors aren't true." He avoided eye contact.

"This town is so fucking small the rumors are almost _always _true." I spat at him.

Fucking bitch, cunt, motherfucker-

"Just find her at lunch time. Don't worry we've got your back, bro." He said patting me on the shoulder. Sighing deeply I followed him to first period. Today has got to be the worst day for this shit. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and lay with Jasper. I knew Bella and Jacob were plotting something against me, I just did not know what. The rational part of me wanted to find Bella and calmly tell her to leave me alone, but the irrational more dominate part of me wanted to pound her face into the dirt. She thought just because her dad was a cop her shit didn't stink. Well, newsflash it fucking did and I was going to be the one to rub it in her face.

First period went along smoothly but by the time second period started my hands were trembling with rage. My intolerance grew each passing minute as more thoughts of malicious intentions towards Jacob and Bella weaved into my head. The bell rung and with a murderous look on my face I stormed out of the classroom and went to Bella's locker. I could feel the air in the hallway shift as people pretended to put their books away in their lockers as they casually stole glances at me. Mike, Tyler and Eric silently watch me waiting to intervene if things got out of hand.

The bitch had ruined my entire fucking day.

Just then Bella appeared down the hall with her loud-mouth friend Jessica. The girl was the source of all the gossip in this high school. Bella's eyes locked with mine and the bitch fucking smiled. My hands curled into fist at my side as she approached me.

"You are in my way." She snarled at me.

"I heard you were looking for me."

"Damn, right she is. And if you think you can come over here and-" Jessica nagged pointing her finger at me.

"Don't you have somebody's life to ruin? Piss off." I spat at her.

She glared at me and Bella quietly told her she would talk to her later. With one finale glare she left us alone.

"Listen," I said briskly, low enough so that she could hear. "What happened between Jacob and I should have stayed between Jacob and I. You had no right to do what you did."

"Yeah, well Sam deserved to know. So, if I were you I'd watch my back, because Sam is a _very _dangerous man."

I snorted loudly. She obviously didn't know shit about danger. I leaned in so that I was close to her ear. I couldn't help but wrinkle my noise slightly, she smelled sickly sweet of strawberries.

It made my stomach roll.

"You're lucky I didn't press chargers on you for damaging my vehicle." She glared hard at me. "Oh, you're good Bella, but see I am _better. _There are plenty of witnesses who saw you key my car. It wouldn't look good if daddy had to come and arrest you now would it? I didn't think so."

I straighten up, standing to my full height. Looking down at her tiny frame I smiled.

"Tell Sam I'll be waiting." I walked passed her and into the cafetiere. Grabbing a tray I got my lunch and sat with the rest of the guys. They all probed, trying to find out what happened but I refused to speak. After a while they gave up and went back to their own conversations leaving me seething in the corner. The day passed quickly, I hung around long after the bell rang to wait for Jasper. Bored to tears I ran to my car to get my Ipod, as soon as I pushed through the dual doors of the school building I instinctively took a step back.

Six burly men stood outside, their stance was menacing as they all glared at me with the same dark eyes. The tallest one stepped forward, a smirk pull at his lips as he stared down at me. His chest alone was massive and toned, the t-shirt he wore stretched, thinly outlining nearly every muscle on his body. The deep set of his brow pull, almost magnetically, together.

"Edward Cullen," He sneered.

I stood tall, arrogantly puffing my chest out and narrowing my eyes. If these fuckers were going to kill me then I wanted it to be over quickly.

"Yeah?" I asked, my eyes locking with his.

"I heard you've _mistreated _a very good friend of mine."

"Yeah, I did. Faggots like him need to be taught a lesson."

"I'm here to give you a warning. Stay away from Jacob. If you show much as breath in his direction you'll live to regret it." He turned to walk away from me but I wasn't through with him yet.

"He cried like a little bitch when I beat him." I called after Sam. He whirled around to face. me. "The cunt didn't know it was coming. I knew a little fairy like him needed to take it like a man. Next time, who knows? I may just get a few of my friends and fuck him up real good."

He bristle in front of me, bearing his teeth slightly. My eyes flew to his friends as they cursed and mumbled taking a few steps towards me. Aside from Jasper and Alice, nobody knew I was gay and I intended to keep it that way. As he opened his mouth to say something Jasper came out of the school and walked towards us. I nearly exhaled in relief as he matched Sam's glare with his own. I barely registered the words that were being spoken, but my heart swelled when Jasper used my words.

"Touch him and I'll _kill_ you."

* * *

><p>A shiver ran down my spine as I stared at Jasper. His words alone invoked a fear in me too terrible to imagine. The tightness of his jaw and flare of his nostrils made his stance much more threatening. Confidence oozed off of him like a potent smell, slowly it intoxicated the air. I had no choice but to breath it in. Like a leech I fed off his self-assurance. He stood tall with his chest puff out, muscles in his neck were tense-strained. Even in anger he was fucking beautiful.<p>

And he was mine.

I smirked, turning my attention back towards the group of men in front us. Sam, the leader, glared at Jasper. His knuckles were white from clenching his fist. The shit was going to hit the fan. We were outnumber and I knew that there was no way we could win, but I didn't care. I knew Jasper would fight for me, just like I knew that they would come after me.

"You two little shits are in this together. Did you both beat him up?"

"We don't want any trouble. What happened was a mistake."

"A _mistake_." Sam repeated, taking a step forward.

At that moment Jasper step in front of me, blocking my view and angling my body away from Sam's. Peering over Jasper shoulder I watched a twisted scowl appear on Sam's face. His thick eyebrows cast a dark shadow around his eyes making him look sinister.

"Listen, why don't ya take yer little friends here and I'll _let_ you walk away."

Sam barked a laugh. "You'd like that wouldn't you. I can't let you walk away from this without any sort of retribution. What would that say about me? I need to uphold an image you know. Hasn't anyone told you not to fuck with me?"

"No," Jasper said coldly. "I guess you aren't much of a threat."

Sam's hard black eyes narrowed, "Don't test me."

"Stop pussy footing around fucker. We didn't do nothin'. Now take your native punch ass off this property before I _kick _it off."

He lurched forward tackling Jasper's waist. They wrestle, both of them fighting for dominance. Sam had the upper hand in mass and muscle, but Jasper was faster. He slipped out of Sam's grip and punch him right in the face. Stumble backwards, Sam clutched his jaw. With wide eyes he wiped away the blood that trailed from his lip to his chin and charged after Jasper. Everything happened in a blur. Fist were flying, legs were kicking and soon I found myself in a dangerous fight. Two men grabbed me from behind, and knocked me down.

I tried to curl into a ball but they kept kicking me. Pain shot through my entire body as they kicked at whatever they could reach. Taking a deep breath my chest clenched, the air shifted as fire burned deep within my core igniting my flesh. Quickly, I grabbed one of the guys leg and yanked it forward so his knee gave out and he fell. Once he was down I sprung to my feet and began punching the shit out of him.

The other guy tried to grab me from behind, but I kicked his knee cap and there was a sickening crunch sound as he cried out in pain. I laughed, throwing him onto the ground.

White heat unlocked my muscles and I slammed his face into the concrete as hard as I could. I vaguely remember voices, but the rage consumed me. Deaf to all sound I gripped the hair of the fucker withering beneath me and tore it, from the roots, right out of his skull. My fingers burned as I continued to pound his face in.

"Edward!" Jasper screamed, tackling me and sending us flying. Roughly I pushed him off me growling like a wild animal ready to kill the motherfucker. I moved to attack but Jasper shoved me hard against the wall and held me down with his iron grasp. His blue eyes bore into mine. My breath hitched as I saw the blood and bruises that marred his prefect face.

"Mr. Whitlock?" Mr. Link called, approaching us. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"Just a misunderstandin'," Jasper said, wiping his bloody nose with the sleeve of his shirt. "They were just leavin'."

Sam gave Jasper and I one last glare, before he help drag his friend towards their truck. Mr. Link watched them leave while shaking his head and mumbling under his breath.

"You guys alright?" Mr. Link asked. "Maybe you guys need medical attention."

"Yeah," I coacked, finally finding my voice. "We should go see my father." I made a move to walk towards my car but stopped when I realized Jasper wasn't following me. I turned slightly, only to see Jasper and Mr. Link having a private conversation. Although neither of them spoke, Mr. Link sighed deeply and nodded at Jasper. The tension left Jasper's body almost immediately and he followed me to my car.

"Well, that was eventful." I smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jasper glared at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Years Earlier... <strong>

I grumbled loudly as I made my way to the bathroom. I hated taking a shower after everybody else has used the bathroom because there was never any hot water left. The fuckers did that on purpose when they knew I had to shower last. As I walked down the hall I heard strange noises coming from Peter's room. It was almost like wild grunting and moaning. It was like the sounds my mom used to make when the mail man had to deliver a special package to her in her room.

I snorted.

He was probably just masturbating again. Peter tended to get really loud when he was jerking off. Even though I hated him, I couldn't deny that he was actually quiet good looking. He wasn't as beautiful as Jasper, but he was more sensual. He had a more earthly kind of beauty, while Jasper was angelic and flawless, he was more natural and blemished. I approached his door thinking it would be funny if I caught him touching himself. Jasper and I would have a good laugh about it later. I pushed the door open slightly and my mouth instantly went dry.

It was more than a punch to the gut. It was like my insides were churning, my eyes began to water, but I stayed where I was. My dick was painfully hard as I witness the scene before me.

Jasper, _my Jasper, _was balls deep in Peter's ass. His hand gripped the head board as Jasper plowed into him making the whole bed shake. His thrusts were hard, powerful and the muscles in his back tensed as he drove his erection deep inside Peter. As much as I wanted to I couldn't look away. A soft cry escaped Peter's lips as his head fell towards his chest and white spurts covered the pillows in front of him.

A deep rumble erupted from Jasper chest as his hips moved frantically, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air as Jasper threw his head back and shuddered. Slumping forward, his body sleek with sweat, he pulled out of Peter. They both collapsed onto the bed breathing deeply. I watched hypnotized at the rise and fall of Jasper's heaving chest.

"You did it again." Peter said softly, after a few moments of silence.

"Did what?" Jasper asked still panting, his voice laced with nonchalance.

"You said _his _name again."

"Peter-I" Jasper began reaching for him, but Peter rolled away from him onto his side.

"I'm sorry, ye know I ain't good with tryna work out my feelin's-"

"You should go."

"He's just so young and I can't get him outta my head, ya know?"

"Get out Jasper."

He sighed deeply and got out of bed and began getting dressed. Once he was fully clothed he walked over to the bed and gave Peter a kiss on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

I jerked away from the door and quickly slipped into my room which was right across the hall. I heard foot steps walk towards the kitchen and out the front door. A smile, slow and deliberate spread cross my face as I realized Jasper would always and forever be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Six years later...<strong>

We drove in silence back to Jasper house. I glance at him a few times only to be taken back by his abrupt glare. His nose was still bleeding but the scratches on the left side of his face didn't look too bad. Clutching his upper body I figured Sam must have hurt his ribs because he winced every time the car made a sharp turn. I wanted to tell him that everything worked out in the end so he didn't need to worry so much but the minute I open my mouth I slammed it shut. There was nothing I could say to excuse what just happened. I had aggravated a dangerous man and nearly got us killed.

"Pleased with yer self?" Jasper demanded, seeing the smirk on my face.

"Yes."

"God damn you to hell Edward," He said, just as I parked the car. He jumped out and walked towards the apartment. Sighing deeply I got out of the car and followed after him. Driving had been a bitch because both of my knuckles were swollen and bruised. I rubbed my hand while flexing my fingers. My fingers fucking burned every time I moved them. Maybe we should head over to the hospital and let my father have a look at it. When we got inside Peter was sitting at the table enjoying a light snack. He stood up and swore softly when he saw our faces.

"What happened?"

"Ask this crazy motherfucker!" Jasper yelled pointing his finger at me.

"Me? What did I do?"

"Ya know damn well what ya did. You fucking' aggravated him that's what you did! I know his _type_ Edward, I have_ lived_ around his type. Guys like him don' start somethin' over nothin',"

I rolled my eyes. "So I said a few words to get him riled up, big deal."

"Big deal?" He asked astounded, then recognition shown on his face. "You were waiting for me...You knew I'd fight him for you, you.. Did you plan this?"

Averting my eyes I knew my silence was deafening.

A look of betrayal crossed Jasper face. "Oh, I see." he said before walking out of the room.

"You better be careful, boy," Peter sneered as he glared at me from across the table.

I smirked, jutting my chin forward. "Of what exactly?"

"Of playing with fire."

I snorted. "Maybe I like the thrill? It's none of your fucking business what me and my boyfriend do."

"Oh, he's your boyfriend now." Peter laughed, then added harshly. "Does he know that?"

"Yes," I said through clenched teeth.

"Look, I've known Jasper a long time. He latches onto love wherever he can find it. You are nothing special. When we were living on the streets he was spouting the same shit to me. I was infatuated with him too once, but I know _all _of his secretes and there's shit you don't even want to know about." He snorted. "Don't think you're the only one who has his heart, Edward."

It was my turn to laugh. "You think Jasper has feelings for you? What planet do you live on?"

"I don't think, I know. If you can pull your head out of your ass you'd be able to see it too."

"Jasper is mine."

Did I have to spell it out?

"He's yours.. But, are you his?"

I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. Peter lite a cigarette and took a long drag before tossing it in the ash tray.

"Tell me this, Edward. Would Jasper have went to jail for me if he didn't care? See, right now all you are is somebody to pass the time. He'll forget about you just like he did with all the rest." He said standing to his feet. "Just remember this, Jasper is a lot more fucked up than he seems. Haven't you ever wonder why he recruited specifically those guys to join the gang? Every move he makes is calculated, he does nothing without thinking it through." He walked towards me, his face a few inches away from mine. My nose wrinkled at the smell of his stale breath.

"Beauty is what lures people in." Peter's voice is low, he leans in as if he telling me a secret. "But, I know the truth. Where normal people have a heart Jasper has a bottomless black hole. Sucking and consuming whomever it can. Be careful, because one day you might fall in."

Before I could comment on the ridiculousness of the statement Peter was walking away and Jasper re-entered the room.

"Here," He said, thrusting an ice pack at me. I took it, gently pressed it to my jaw. I sighed when the cold relieved the burning sensation. "It's time to go."

"Where?" I asked, flexing my fingers. My jaw was terrible swollen and I was sure a few of my fingers were broken. We should probably head to the hospital.

Jasper ignored me then walked out the door. I rolled my eyes and followed him. Before I left my eyes shot towards Peter's. He nodded stiffly before returning to his seat at the kitchen table. Once I was outside I opened the car door and waited for Jasper to say where we were going.

"Let's go to the train tacks." He said staring straight through the windshield.

"But-"

"Fuckin' drive."

Mumbling my agreement I started the engine. We drove in silence, I had to switch hands every few minutes because my fingers would go numb from holding the ice pack to my face. Parking in my usual spot I turned off the engine and waited for Jasper to tell me why the fuck we were here instead of the hospital.

"Let's go," He said, jumping out of the car. Grinding my teeth together I followed him. We walked into the forest behind the train station. Shoving my hands deep into my pockets I wondered why we needed to walk so far and where Jasper was taking me. The dull ache in my stomach was becoming increasingly painful. I had to slow my strides just to keep the pain manageable. Abruptly Jasper stopped and turned to look at me. My breathed hitched as his blue eyes tore into me.

I had only seen this look once. It was the look he used to get when his friends would beat the shit out of me. His prefect eyebrows would mash into one hard line and his jaw would clench. The fury in his eyes were like laser beams, they burned straight through me leaving nothing but ash behind.

I involuntarily took a step back.

"Did you aggravate Sam on purpose?" He growled out.

I look at the trees surrounding us, avoiding his intense stare.

"Answer me!" he screamed.

"Yeah, I did," I whispered.

"You fuckin' pissed off a gang. Not just the gang but the fuckin' leader?"

Finally I found the courage to look him in the eye. "Yeah, so fucking what? I may have enjoyed it too."

"What the fuck Edward? Here I'm thinkin' that those guys are there to hurt ya when you fuckin' pissed them off on purpose?"

I shrugged indifferently. "I said a few things I knew would get them angry."

"Edward," Jasper snarled. "My fuckin' boss just caught me beating the shit out someone. I could go back to jail if they decided to press charges!"

"They started it!" I reasoned back. Then I realized how stupid I had been to piss off dangerous people like that.

"Do you think they're gonna tell the truth! It was six against two for fucksakes!" He grabbed his hair nearly pulling it from its roots. "I'm not going back to jail for you or anyone else!"

"It won't come to that I promise. Sam will keep his mouth shut. We can get through this."

"No. No, I don't need this shit. I am tryin' to make myself better! I'm gonna make somethin' of myself and I don't need ya fuckin' it up for me! So, fuck you. I don't want anythin' to do with ya. Don't you dare come near me, don't talk to me, don't even fuckin' look at me."

My jaw dropped. All the confidence dispersed from my body. It's was right then that I knew that I could possibly lose him. There were two things I knew I couldn't live without. One was food and the other was Jasper. I had always counted him among the necessities of life. His words threatened to break every bone in my body and render me useless. All the air was knocked out of my lungs as the man who held my heart crushed it with his bare hands. His callous fingers enclosed around the pulsating organ and he continued to squeeze until there was nothing left.

Jasper stood watching me. His face still the mask of anger and fury. A sob erupted from my body and I watched as his mask cracked and finally broke. He moved, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Fuck, Edward," He whispered. Suddenly I was mad. How could he just dump me? Like I was an old chair he needed to be rid off.

"Where would you be without me? I fucking care about you so much. Even more than your whorish mother did-"

I was cut off by the back of Jasper's hand hitting my face. Falling onto the ground I moan loudly. His callous fingers stung my already bruised and sensitive skin. It was the second time Jasper had hit me.

I knew I had crossed a line when I called Jasper's mother a whore but I couldn't help it. I wanted to hurt him just as badly as he hurt me. Whimpering, I crawled onto my hands and knees, seriously thinking about begging Jasper to stay with me. Tears spilled out of my eyes as more blood spilled out of my mouth and onto the grass. Jasper stood towering over me, his face twisted in a dark scowl. He knelt beside me and griped the hair at the back of my head.

"Don't you ever say shit like that to me again." He hissed in my ear.

I nodded frantically, cowering away from him. I flinched when I felt his hand on my face. With his thumbs he brushed my tears away. After a few moments of silence he face softened as he registered what he had did.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit ya. I just-that's my momma Edward."

"I know, I'm sorry too." I breathed.

He kissed all the way down my neck and in between my shoulder blades.

"When ya do shit like that-when ya piss off dangerous people ya scare me. I don' like bein' scared, Edward." He delicately touched my lip. "Shit, yer lip is swelled up real bad. Fuck, I'm so stupid. I'm sorry, Edward please forgive me."

"Don't go. Don't leave me please? I won't do anything stupid like that again." I half sobbed.

"It's alright," he said as I gripped his shirt with my fist. Having him so close to me was so intoxicating. I felt my senses heightened as I released my hold on his shirt and wrapped my arms around his narrow waist. Feeling the muscles in his back, arms and shoulders made my breath quicken and my heart thunder against my chest. My hands ran up his back, towards his neck, toying with his hair.

"Kiss me." I demanded.

Sighing deeply, I felt him kiss all the way up my face towards my awaiting lips. At first he was hesitant and placed soft feathery kisses on the swollen skin. His one hand grasped the back of my neck holding me in place, while there other roamed my lower back. My breath hitched as he pressed his hard body against mine. I could feel the firm muscles underneath his shirt. My head fell on it's own accord against his shoulder. Breathing deeply I took a whiff of his beautiful scent. He smelled like soap and aftershave and I loved it.

Pulling back he stared into my eyes searching for something. Looking deeper into his blue orbs, I found what I was looking for. It was wrapped up in love, kindness and tenderness. All the things I had longed for. Ignoring my swollen lips I kissed him passionately. Trying to convey the words that were trapped in my throat.

I loved him.

Passed the point of sanity.

I opened my mouth so that our tongues could bob and weave together. It was strange kind of dance, since I had only ever kissed Jasper, I didn't know how to move my mouth properly. I innocently and awkwardly kissed him back, overjoyed when he returned my kisses with the same enthusiasm. Quickly he took control and dominated me. He tongue force its way into my mouth making me moan loudly. The roughness of his unshaven cheek sent chills up and down my spine. His strong arms pulled me close, surrounding me.

I relished it.

He gripped my hair almost painfully as his hand slide between us to cup my balls through my jeans. I gasped as he pressed his hand into my length and stroked it. Nobody had ever touched me, so the sensations running through my body made me tremble. I was nearly immobile, when he popped open the button of my jeans and let his hand slither under the waistband of my underwear to grip my hardened length. I bucked clumsily and erratically into his hand as he continue to stroke.

"Jaspperrrrr,"

I moaned, dazed and nearly paralyzed with desire.

"I've wanted this for so long. Yer so innocent. I can't wait to be inside yer tight heat," He whispered in my ear. His lips attached to my neck and sucked violently. His hands wrenched open my jeans nearly ripping the buttons off. My cock sprang free as he clasped his fingers around it and stroked harder-faster, sending me into a pleasure induced haze. I yelped when the rough padding of his thumb ran across my weeping slit.

His other hand firmly grasped my ass as he pulled his body closer to mine. Electric flashes whiplash through my mind as Jasper stroked me into oblivion. Unable to return to reality, I didn't hear Jasper pull down his pants or see them pool around his ankles. I didn't see the crazed, inhuman look in his eyes as his fingers traced my puckered hole. I flinched when he tried to enter me and gently pushed him away.

But Jasper was having none of it.

He jerked my body back towards his, crushing me against his rock hard chest.

In my short moments of ecstasy, I came back to reality and saw that Jasper was already naked and trying to turn me around. My mind was a jungle of confusion, because there was no way I would losing my virginity on my hands and knees in the forest like a bitch.

I shoved him harder.

I glared into his eyes only to see that they were dark blue, nearly black. It was then that I realized that, that was the black hole Peter had been talking about.

Panic sucked all the air out of my lungs as I tried to tell myself that Jasper would never hurt me.

_But didn't he just hit you?_

Jasper cared about me.

_That's why he wanted to leave you. _

I could not fight him, we both knew that. I would never be able to overpower him. He grabbed my wrist yanking my body back to his and kissed me furiously. I cried out as his bite down on my swollen lip. His vicious hands showed no mercy as they painfully gripped my backside spreading my cheeks for his fingers to enter. My whole body shook with anticipation as his fingers gently dipped into my pucker. I grasped Jasper wide shoulders tightly and groaned as his lips ravished my mouth. I broke the kiss letting my head fall onto his shoulder. As his other hand stroke my cock I felt like I was running towards a white light. Tears stung my eyes as my balls tighten. I chanted Jasper's name while babbling some incoherent nonsense. I felt sweat drip down my back and onto the awaiting grass. My breath came out in a stream of pants and moans as I surrendered myself to the man of my dreams.

I gasped, my back arched, my head fell back as he slide his finger inside me.

Deep within my soul something sounded, as if the string of a great cello had been plucked, a note of remote, mysterious but unmistakable warning.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is a bit intense but I felt that Edward kind of needed a wake up call. Sadly I didn't have a beta for this chapter so that all the mistakes are my own.<strong>

**Reviews make my day so keep'em coming:)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Rampage _

* * *

><p>I held my boy close to my chest as he came all over the grass in front of us. My mind whirled with possibilities and I knew I had to be inside him or else I'd go insane. My finger probed in and out of his tight cavern and I moaned loudly, knowing I'd be the first to taste his forbidden fruit. My pants pool around my ankles as my erection dug into Edward's toned stomach. I gripped, kissed and licked the sweat off his shoulder blade ravenously. I removed my hand from his flaccid cock towards his ample ass and gently massaged the flesh. Edward leaned heavily against my shoulder trying to catch his breath. Pulling back, I kissed his cheek all the way to his awaiting swollen lips. He sighed softly as I continued to kiss him deeply and pumping my finger in and out. It was so strange to see him wither beneath me. This boy, who had nearly beat someone to death, was a quivering mess when it came to anything sexual. I pulled him closer to me so that my erection could get the friction it sorely needed.<p>

"Jasper," Edward panted breaking the kiss. "I need...I'm not ready-"

"Shhh," I cooed, bring his lips back to mine.

I had dreamt of this day ever since I had meet him six years ago. Even then he can consumed my thoughts, haunting me. I dreamed that those emerald wide eyes would bore into to mine, his wanton body would seductively be displayed before me, begging for exploration. I felt my grasp loosen on him as he tried to squirm away from him. Breaking our kiss, he straightened up a bit, but I was having none of it. I grabbed his arm and wrenched his body back to mine.

I need to be inside him.

I needed to feel his tight heat engulf and surround me.

He hissed in pain as I added another finger.

"Stop, please, I don't want this-"

I pulled my fingers out immediately. Coming down from my lust induced haze I saw Edward's trembling body, wracked nearly with sobs. It soon dawned on me that he was afraid.

Of me?

"Oh, god, Edward, I'm sorry,"

He sniffed loudly, wiping the back his hand against his nose. The motion was almost childlike, so pure and innocent. He avoided eye contact as he began to pull up his pants and blindly reach for his shirt through tears. My hands reached out to cup both sides of his face.

"I'm sorry, darlin' I'd never ever take advantage of ya,"

He nodded, tears still falling from his eyes. Shit, I really fucked up. Of course I had to hurt the person who cared about me more than anyone. I helped pull down his shirt and put on my own clothes.

"Lay with me?" I asked, tugging his arm down with me as I laid on my back. He swatted at the tears before laying his head gently on my chest. Absently, my fingers played with his hair as his breathing began to even out. I shifted a little, opening my legs as his narrow waist nestled between them.

"I'm sorry too," He murmured against my shirt.

"It's s'okay.."

"No, it's not okay. I do these.. Stupid things.. I do them almost on impulse and I don't feel bad about it. I'm sick, Jasper."

"Don' say that. Ya aren't sick, alright? Ya just need to learn how to control yer self."

"Will you help me?" He asked turning his face upwards, so that we were facing each other.

"Always," I murmured closing the distance between our lips. Moaning softly he threaded his fingers through my blonde locks holding me in place as our kiss heated up. Tentatively my tongue snaked out of my mouth to taste Edward's soft lips.

"Mmmm," He hummed. "You taste so good.."

I chuckled as I continued to place tiny pecks against his mouth. I knew his lip was still swollen so I tired to be as gentle as possible. My hands slide down his stomach towards his crotch and I gently palmed him through his jeans.

"Wait, wait," Edward breathed his voice muffled by my lips.

"What?" I asked, pulling back slightly.

"I...I need to tell you something..It's been eating away at me since we were kids.."

"MMmmm," I continued to stroke him, becoming painfully aware of his body nestle between my legs. My cock was still hard and in dire need of release. I jerked my hips forward, rubbing my crotch against his hip bone.

"Ugh, Jasper.. Wait please.. I-I.." He whimpered. His length hardened through his denim jeans and he shamelessly bucked into my hand. Before he could continue speaking I press my mouth to his forcing my tongue down his throat. After all he was a seventeen year old boy, his libido was higher than mine. Groaning loudly, Edward pressed a firm hand against my chest stopping me from kissing him.

"Please," He begged.

Smirking at him I nodded for him to continue speaking.

"As you know we've been friends for a long time and in that time we've grown close...My feelings for you have changed or developed into something I can't even..I-I can't even...Oh fuck...Ugh, Jasper!" He added exasperated.

I popped open the button on his jeans, letting my hand slide under his boxers and grasp his rock hard cock. Teenagers, they got horny so easily. With lust hooded eyes he tried to glare at me, but soon realized it was futile.

"Do you want to cum, Edward?" He shuddered as I growled in his ear. Tugging on his balls and I rolled them between my fingers as he withered beneath my touch. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" he pleaded.

"Do you want my hand or my mouth?" I whispered, my husky voice vibrating against his ear.

"Y-your mouth," He stammered. I smiled, unwrapping my body from his crawling down to his awaiting dick. Inhaling deeply, I took in his musky scent enjoying the way he smelled. Gripping the back of my neck he roughly tugged on my hair impatiently waiting for me to take him into my mouth. My tongue darted out to taste his hardened length. I indulged myself wrapping my lips around his cusp. Thrashing he fisted my hair holding my head in place.

"Wait," He breathed, pushing against my shoulders. Pulling my mouth off of him I stared at him expectantly.

"I've never...What-what if I...Too early.."

"Shhhh, let me please you." I said and before he could respond I readily parted his legs and closed my eyes. I exhaled deeply, letting my breath drift down on his balls. Slowly, I licked form his base to his swollen head, my tongue snaked out to dip into his cusp. I was on fire, he tasted so good. I flicked my tongue, licking all around his slit while I massaged his ass with one hand. Eager to feel him down my throat I devoured him, taken him deep into my mouth, relaxing before hallowing my cheeks.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He shrieked.

I instantly began to relax, letting the sensation envelop me. Watching him trembling with desire made my skin burn with desire. I felt my whole body flush as I tried to concentrate on bringing him towards his peek, but all I could focus on was the feeling deep in my stomach. It grew, fluttering like the wings of a butterfly, rapturous, yet frightening all at the same time. My eyes watered as I took him deeper into my mouth, sucking harder, bring him closer and closer to the point of no return. Edward's eyes were tightly shut, his lips parted in a silent scream and his back arched off the ground. The gates opened and my mouth was flooded by his sweet nectar. My momma used to tell me that sometimes the beauty in this world could take you by surprise and now I know what she was talking about. I had waited so long for this day, for him to finally be mine and the realization fell on me like a ton of bricks, weighting me down. Swallowing, I released his soften dick and turned my face away so that he wouldn't see the single tear trailing down my cheek.

All the shit that I have done, the evil that consumed me no longer mattered when I was with him. It was like the old me had perished. This little vixen forced his way into my life, rooting himself in my heart taking hold of my entire body, changing me. The tidal wave of emotion was so thick, like a fog, it made me feel hazy and uncertain, but I knew Edward was my light house. Before I could hold back a sob erupted from me and soon I was being cradled against his chest.

"I've got you. I won't ever leave you."

It all seemed so easy to forget about his affect on me. I don't know how long we stayed there, me crying and him comforting, but it was pure and honest. Without a doubt I needed him and now he knew that. Finally, I let the guard crumble, into a pile of reduced ruble. I let him see his affect on me, which was dangerous, but at the same time liberating. The sky had darkened and I knew I had to let my boy go home.

"We should go," I mumbled, pulling away from him.

He nodded slowly and sat up. I laughed when I saw that his pants were still around his ankles.

"Why didn't you tell me to move?" I asked.

"Because you needed me." He replied simply, as if his discomfort wasn't at all important. I smile, and stood up, reaching out for him to take my hand. Smirking, he look at me.

"Always," He took my hand, with a wistful look on his face. After he button up his jeans I took his hand again, this time intertwining out fingers. The drive back to my apartment was silent, my thoughts were jumbled over the days events. Parking in his usual spot Edward turned to look at me. We locked eyes and I knew what he was about to say but I wasn't ready to hear those words yet.

"Jasper, I-"

"Listen, um, I'm sorry 'bout today. I just, er, need to handle my temper better. I shouldn't have hit you. I can't promise that it won't happen again, but I'll...Try. Just don' fuckin' scare me like that."

"Sure...Will you, um," He stuttered, running his hand through his hair. "Come over to my house tomorrow?"

"Like with yer family? Ya know that's not a good idea. We have to keep what we are a secret. I'm much older than ya and-" I rambled.

"No, my family will be gone for the day... Nobody will be home." He blushed and looked away. "Look dickhead, do you wanna come over to not?"

I laughed. "Sure, now come over 'ere and kiss me!" Grinning, he straddled me, climbing over his seat. Cupping my face he pulled out lips together in a steamy kiss.

* * *

><p>I came through the front door of my apartment unable to keep the smile off of my face. Damn, Edward always knew how to make my whole day so much better. Throwing my keys into the bowl next to the kitchen counter I sighed happily. My momma always said too much of one thing is good for nothing but fuck, I needed Edward. Opening the fridge I figured I'd make something to drink before I went to bed.<p>

"Did you have fun on your date?" I jumped nearly ten feet in the air, clutching my chest I stared at Peter who was huddled in the kitchen corner.

"Jez, yah scared me." I laughed "Sneaky fucker." I grabbed a water bottle and took a long swing of it, feeling my thirst get quenched.

"I hope he's worth it." Peter said, before standing.

"What is yer problem with Edward anyway?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Yes, why are ya'll clawing at each others throats? It's crazy and it needs to stop."

"That little shit has been following you around since we were kids. God, we move to another fucking city and there he is! Now that's crazy."

"This is where his foster parents live. He has no control over that."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Jazz,"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that that kid is fucking stalking you."

I laughed. "Now _that's_ crazy."

"It's true. I've seen things Jasper..Things you wouldn't even want to know about and that Edward kid is fucking insane. He's obsessed with you."

"Shut the fuck up. I will not 'ave you take 'bout Edward like that!" I bristled with anger.

"If you think back to when where kids..If you put the pieces together you'll see that there is something about him that just isn't right. Something that just isn't...Natural."

"Edward is different, but...That's all in the past. He's gettin' better you'll see." I assured him. "He's gettin' help no need to worry."

He eyed me carefully, before adding. "I hope he's worth it, Jazz." Then walked out of the kitchen.

"He is!" I called after him, not really understanding what he meant by that. Taking the water with me I went to my room, shrugged off all my clothes and finally climbed into bed. I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke up feeling more refreshed than ever before. I knew Edward had to be magic because this was the second night in a row and I had no bad dreams. No tormented images held me captive anymore. Groaning loudly, I rolled over onto my side to glance at the clock on my night table.

11:45

I had time to dress and get ready before calling Edward. I wasn't particularly happy with the idea of spending the day at Edward's house, but at the same time I wanted to see what kind of house his family lived in. It was no secret in this town that the Cullen's were well off, they fuckin' screamed high society. Rolling out of bed I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and started the shower. Vaguely, I remembered hearing the front door opening but assumed it was Peter on his way out. I showered quickly because I wanted to get out of here and head to Edward's before his parents got home. Changing into a simple white t-shirt and jeans, I strolled into the kitchen running a hand through my damp hair. My jaw dropped when I saw Edward standing next to my kitchen counter helping himself to a bowl of my Captain Crunch.

"Edward?" I asked incredulously. "How the fuck did ya get in?"

He shrugged. "I have my ways.."

I laughed, despite the awkward feeling settling in my stomach. "Come 'ere. Don't I get a mornin' kiss?"

He snorted, not moving from where he stood. "No, cause soon you'll want your morning blow job."

I smiled. "Well, if you're offerin' then who am I to turn ya down?"

"I am defiantly not offering."

"Not yet... Now get over here."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No, I won't come over there."

"You know I could always make you."

"Psh, you fucking wouldn't," Edward said backing away from me. Stalking towards him I placed my arms on both sides of the kitchen counter, trapping him in front of me. His breathed hitched and his breathing hallowed as he gaze into my eyes.

"Don't deny me Edward," I said leaning in, my lips hover just above his, not quiet touching. "Because if you do I will _fuck _you into submission."

I pulled away from him, grabbing the Captain Crunch and milk from the fridge. I hummed softly as I poured it into a bowl and began eating.

"Fuck you, Jaz." Edward said, after a minute of silence, his whole body was flushed red. I smiled and continued eating my breakfast. After we finished breakfast we jumped into Edward's car and drove towards his house.

"Jas," Edward asked as he steered the car onto a dirt pathway.

"Mhmmm..."

"Do you...I mean would you ever..Go public?"

"With what?"

"With..us?"

"Like come out?"

"Yeah.."

No.

I had absolutely no intention of coming out. I wanted to tell him that because it wasn't fair for him to think that this relationship was actually going somewhere. Sure, I cared for him deeply but I wasn't going to define myself as gay because I wasn't.

"I don't know..."

"Oh.."

"Why? Are ya hopin' to come out soon?" I said, eyeing him carefully.

"No."

I rolled my eyes and continued staring out the window. We pulled up to a huge house surrounded by the forest. The mansion had large glass windows, stylishly bricked with colors that complimented the green earth. My jaw dropped as a black mustang and a red BMW sat in the driveway.

"Holy shit Edward," I laughed, clapping my hands in excitement. "You live 'ere? This place is huge!"

"Yeah," He muttered, parking the car and shutting off the engine. "Carlisle's a doctor and Esme is an interior decorator. she had this house specially designed."

"No way," I gasped, climbing out the car. The inside was almost as spectacular as the outside. Tasteful furniture complimented the walls giving the allusion of tranquility. My stomach sunk a little, there was no way I'd be able to give Edward a house like this.

"Come on I want to show you my room." He said grabbing my hand. I followed him up a large staircase to his room at the end off the hall.

"Wow," I awed, looking at the thousands of records he had on his shelf. "I didn't know they still had records."

"Yeah, I just collected them over the years...Here and there. Some of them are from France, Ireland and Austria. We spent a year in Europe so I decided to collect some memorabilia," He shrugged. Fiddling with his record player I choose a French one that I couldn't pronounce. He smiled wide, before he grabbed my hand.

"La Vie En Rose by Edith Piaf," He mumbled.

_Des Yeux Qui Font Baisser Les Miens _  
><em>Un Rire Qui Se Perd Sur Sa Bouche <em>  
><em>Voila Le Portrait Sans Retouche <em>  
><em>De L'homme Auguel J'appartiens<em>

A smooth voice erupted through the silence, slicing through it and intoxicating the air. Wrapping my arms around Edward I brought his body closer to mine, laughing when he tried to squirm away. I didn't know how to dance so I just kind of swayed awkwardly with him in my arms.

"What?" I asked, when he pulled away from me.

"Well, I didn't know you were so sentimental."

"If the mood takes me...Is it a problem? Am I not allowed to dance with my boyfriend?"

"That, sweet Jasper, was not dancing."

"Well, maybe I don' know how."

"Let me teach you," He said putting some distance between us. "Esme thought that it would be cool if we all learned Ballroom dancing. So I can teach you the Foxtrot, Waltz and the Tango. So let's being with the box step, this is essential to any kind of dancing so master this and everything else is a piece of cake. We can start with the Waltz because that's easier, so..."

Three hours and four sore toes later I had master the box step. Edward watched me do it on my own a few times, smiling when I got it right.

"I did it! Edward I got it," I said happily, showing him even counting out the steps.

"You did, that was amazing Jasper,"

I relished in the feeling on making Edward proud. It felt so good because nobody really takes the time to show me anything, they just assume because of the way I talk that I must be slow. I can admit that I'm not the smartest person but it meant a lot when people didn't think I was a totally loser. Grabbing both sides of my boy's face I pulled him into a hot kiss. He moaned when our lips connected but pulled away before I could deepened it.

"We can't..I have to drop you home before my parents come back." He said, smiling sadly. I kissed him again then we decided to leave. My heart raced with anticipation of maybe getting another dance lesson. Edward had been so unbelievably patience all evening. Briefly, I wondered if he had taken any medication today. Once he pulled up to my apartment I kissed him again.

"When's my next dance lesson?"

"Mhmm...I don't know...You never actually paid me for this one...I need some form of compensation.." He said suggestively. I laughed kissing him again, before exiting the vehicle. That night Edward called me and we spent hours on the phone talking about nothing and everything. We discussed our favorite music, artist, songs we enjoyed and ones we didn't. I was in awe at how Edward was so cultured. He would adamantly discuss books I've never heard of with complex plots that made my head spin. My boy was so smart, he could even recite national anthem in German. At times I often felt dumb when he talk about such amazing things. I had barely graduated high school and Edward knew a lot more about the world than I did.

"Jazz," He said, on the other line. "You there?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry,"

"No, it's okay. I'm boring you aren't I?"

"No, no keep goin' I'm listenin',"

"It's been a long day, we should just call it a night..."

"Are ya sure? I'll call ya tomorrow then."

"Okay..Bye"

"By-"

"No wait! Jasper..I really..Today I wanted to tell you that I think I'm...My feelings are growing and..I think I'm-"

"Edward," I said cutting him off. My voice came out harsher than I wanted it to. "It's been a long day..I'll call yah tomorrow.." I added softly.

"Okay...Goodnight."

"Night," I mumbling hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>A few nights later Edward and I had decided to go out on our second date. During the ride there Edward had been acting strange. I knew that due to his medications he had mood swings but it seemed like he was an entirely different person. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he cursed and ranted about people not knowing how to drive properly.<p>

"Edward, are you okay? You've been off all day." I said careuflly.

"I'm fine." He snapped.

"Did you take yer medication?"

"It's none of your fucking business if I did or didn't!" He yelled.

I kept my mouth shut after that. Edward seethed the whole way there and kept mumbling quietly under his breath. Once we arrived I grabbed us a table the place was packed solid with people. Squeezing through the crowds we found a table near the back with low lightening. The place Edward chose for our date with a Mediterranean restaurant. The waiter came to take our orders.

"What can I get for you boys?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"Actually, I'd like to get something from the bar if you don't mind." I said turning to Edward. He waved his hand and I go up to get a drink from the bar. When I approach there the bartender began making small talk as he poured my drink.

"You new in town?" He said conversationally.

"Uh, no not from 'round here," I mumbled.

"Houston, Texus?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, how'd ya know?" I asked, my face light up.

"Oh, that's where my mother's from. I could see that from a mile away. You here alone?"

"Nah, with a friend."

"I'll let you get back to dinner. Enjoy your beer!" He said. Returning back to the table I was eager to tell Edward about how nice the bartender was. Once I sat down I pushed the beer towards Edward.

"You can have one sip." I granted.

"How about you shove that beer up your fucking ass." He spat, standing up he stalked out of the restaurant.

My jaw popped open.

"What's wrong?" I stuttered, threw some money on the table before following after him.

"You know perfectly well what!" He shouted at me, drawing the attention of people standing outside of the restaurant.

"Calm down, Edward," I hissed, glaring at him.

"How the fuck could you do that to me! I was sitting right there!"

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"You! Strolling around the place eye-fucking everything that moves. Flirting like the fucking slut you are with first the waiter then the bartender!"

"Wh-what? I've never...?" I sputtered.

"How much? How much did you charge him for a fuck huh? Five dollars or maybe ten I mean the bartender was _cute_." He snarled sarcastically.

"I was just talkin' he was askin' me 'bout you and where I came from!" I yelled back at him.

"You are a dirty-hick-hillbilly liar!" He screamed. "You are so goddamn stupid! Did you think I wouldn't be able to see you? Did you think I wouldn't be able to see that my boyfriend is a whore who will fuck anything like some kind of bitch in heat-"

People had stared gathering around us pointing and talking. Thinking quickly I grabbed onto his bicep and started dragging him from the restaurant towards a dark alleyway.

"Let go of me! Don't you ever fucking touch me! I hate you! I hate you so fucking much!" Edward's arms flared as he struggled against my hold on him.

"Stop! You're embarrassing yourself." I growled, pushing him up against the wall.

"No, fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!"

Before he could push past me I wrapped my fingers around his neck, pinning him against the wall. He shrieked loudly, trying to claw against my fingers that were crushing his windpipe.

"Jaz," He crooked. "I can't breathe.."

I jerked him forward then slammed his head back against the wall.

"Who the fuck you think you are?" Breathed, my fingers tightening around his neck. "How dare you defy me in public? I should beat the shit out of yah for what you did."

Gasping loudly, he face had gone bright red and his was started watering. "Please, I can't breathe!"

I let go and he collapsed onto the ground, sucking air into his mouth greedily. Visibly trembling, tears trailed down his cheek as he stared up at me. Sighing deeply, I knelt beside him wrapping my arms around his quivering body. I pulled up so that he was standing and we walked towards his car. The drive towards my apartment was silent as I mulled over the evenings events. Edward was clearly unstable. His irrational and hysterically behavior was beyond infuriating and dangerous. I didn't fear for my life, I feared for his. Whenever he got out of hand my brain would disconnect from my body and all logic and reason dispersed. I truly was a monster. Once we got inside my apartment I grabbed Edward's shaking hand and pulled him onto my bed. We sat on the bed both of us not saying anything.

The tension was so thick that I could slice it with a knife. I peeked at him only to be horrified at the angry red finger prints around his neck.

"Your skin is bruised." I said wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"I'll be fine.." He mumbled.

"Edward," I sighed tiredly, "What are we doing? I can't control my temper and you just love to provoke me. Our relationship is toxic."

"I don't care."

"I can't promise that I won't hurt you again."

"I deserved it."

"Did you take your medication today?"

"Fuck! Why do you keep asking me?" He said, pulling away from me.

"Because it's important. You have to take it every day."

"No," He said, irritated. "It gives me headaches and makes me drowsy so I didn't take it today. You fucking bitch ass cunt. God, you sound like my dumb ass father..."

I breathed in deeply through my nose as Edward continued to rant and rave calling me every single name in the book. It was then that I realized that Edward was not the angle that I had made him out to be. Not even close. At best, he was childlike, laughing carefree and positively divine. Daring and adventurous ready to explore life and everything it had to offer. At worst, he was a demon. Barking, scratching, whining, demanding and lastly draining me of all my dominance and rationality.

A spoiled rich kid with no responsibilities or respect.

A kid with unlimited supply of power given by his peers.

A mentally unstable child, with innocence that's proven to be deadly.

A demon.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW.<strong>

**Those who haven't please check out my other stories. Thanks to all who read and review. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Rampage_

* * *

><p>After dropping Jasper off at his house I went back to my own. My fist throbbed with immense pain and I tried my best to avoid using it. My mind wandered back to the events that took place today and it could only be described as a success. Not only did I piss off a gang but I got Jasper to fight for me and give me a blow job all in the same time frame. This day was pretty fucking awesome if anyone asked me. Bella and Jacob would soon be dealt with there was no doubt about that in my mind. I would love to shove whatever plan the have concocted all the way up their asses so far up that they'd choked on it. Sighing I altered my grip on the steering wheel so that my numb hand could get some feeling back into it<p>

Jasper.

Fuck he was beyond stunning. My stomach knotted when I thought back on all the pain he had been in after he had given me the blow job. I knew prison had fucked him up but I didn't know how badly. Seeing him so achingly vulnerable made chills run up and down my spine. Jasper had never been like that in front of me. It was strange, so out of character and almost like I was seeing him for the first time. Instead of the fierce tyrant I knew this Jasper was sweet and gentle, so sincere in his hurt and pain.

It was beautiful.

Groaning softly I pulled into garage at my house only to see Emmett's car parked in my spot. Rolling my eyes I carefully stepped out of the Volvo. The gash on my forehead was bleeding, my lip was swelled up badly and I knew a few of my fingers had to be broken. Stumbling up the walkway to my house I tried my best to act calm and composed because the last thing I wanted was to be question.

Damn.

I knew I should have at least cleaned up at Jasper's before I came home. Grumbling softly I opened the front door and tried to walk into my house. I heard soft chatter coming from the dining room and I knew it was dinner time.

Fuck.

That was just fucking prefect. Pacing as slowly as possible I tried to walk past the dining room but the front door slammed shut alerting everyone that I was home. Cursing I heard the voices stop, my heart thundered in my chest. Maybe they didn't hear it? I mean it wasn't that loud.

"Edward?" Esme called.

Shit. "Yeah.."

"Come join us for dinner."

Biting my lip I thought of ways to get out of it but I knew she'd probably hunt me down if I didn't come. Cautiously I stepped towards the room. I knew I probably looked and smelled like crap, my shirt was torn at the front and I'm pretty sure I had cum stains on my pants. A part of me wanted to laugh at the hilarity of the situation. Of course I'd get into a huge brawl and then be forced to have dinner with my family as a strange sort of punishment. Taking a deep breathe I made my way to the dining room where my family and Emmett sat eating dinner.

_If I were an angel I'd fly far far away._

"Oh my," Esme said, placing a hand over her heart. "Edward, dear, what happened?"

I shrugged. "Football practice"

"Really," Rosalie asked sceptically. "Because Emmett was just saying that it was cancelled."

"Edward your face looks really bad we should put some ice on it." Carlisle said, standing to his feet. "Plus, I would like a word with you in the kitchen."

Rolling my eyes I followed him to the kitchen. He grabbed some frozen peas out of the freezer. Handing it to me he studied me carefully. "What happened?"

There was something about his tone that made me realize that lying to him would be pointless. Carlisle seemed to have a way of finding out what happened even if I did my best so make sure he didn't.

"A fight"

"With whom?"

"Does it matter? I won, that's all that really counts." I grinned.

Cagily he stared at me. "Edward…This has to stop, the secrecy and lies. The coach called and said you haven't been to football practice in a few weeks. He also said that there was an incident with Bella regarding your car. You know the car that I bought for you last year for your birthday."

"That bitch-"

"Language"

"That girl keyed my car! I had nothing to do with that!" I defended.

He stayed silent mulling over everything I said. My face throbbed so I placed the peas over it. I nearly shuddered in relief when the cold started to soothe the pain.

"Have you been taking your medication?" He asked abruptly.

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth.

"It's important that you do or else we will have no choice but to hospitalize you again-"

"I know! Gezz, do you have to remind me every fucking minute of the day!" I growled.

Raising an eyebrow he glared down at me.

"I-uh-I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Go to your room and don't come out. You are officially grounded."

"What?" I sputtered. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did Edward. I will not tolerate fights or lying in my house. I don't want that type of poison around here. Now go,"

My tempered flared and I threw the frozen peas at the refrigerator before storming out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Grounded.<p>

I was officially grounded. Carlisle had no right to do this to me. I had to see Jasper. I need to be with him. Thankfully Carlisle didn't take my car keys away or else it would be really hard to see him. Sighing deeply I climbed the stairs and went towards my bedroom. Once I got inside I collapsed on the bed exhausted and ready for sleep. My eyes closed and I fell into a deep slumber.

Waking up the next morning I felt so renewed and rejuvenated. It was amazing what a good brawl could do for me. The fight with Sam didn't even faze me. I wanted it to happen and I enjoyed it. Only after did I regret my decision to antagonize Sam because of Jasper's reaction. But Jasper was weak, I knew he would never break up with me and even if he did I wasn't going to let him go that easily. Quickly I got out of bed, showered and dressed. Today was Saturday which meant that I had the whole day to myself and since I was grounded I probably had to stay indoors.

Fuck that.

Calmly I sauntered downstairs my stomach growling softly when I smelled Esme's delicious cooking. As I walked into the kitchen I could see Rosalie and Alice already eating pancakes at the table.

"Morning Edward," Esme said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of me. "Mike and Tyler are here waiting in the living room." She shot me a warning look.

"Oh," I said, scratching my head. What the fuck could they want? Sighing, I went into the living room where they were sitting casually and talking. Trying to keep myself calm and not show my growing agitation I greeted them politely.

"Hey guys," I said, standing next to the couch.

"Ed man," Mike said, jumping to his feet. "We heard about what happened. Word on the street is that he's out for blood now."

"Who is?"

They both stared at me. "Sam Uley the leader of that…gang." Tyler whispered the last part so that my family wouldn't hear him.

"Oh," I shrugged. "Who gives a shit? Is this why you're here? To fucking waste my time?"

"Wow, chill man. We just wanted you to be careful Sam is very dangerous when he wants to be and if you ever need backup you know we got you bro," Mike said.

"Yeah, alright thanks man. Sorry just hardly slept last night and now I'm fucking grounded." I said forcing a smile. As if I needed these two worthless cunts to watch my back.

"No worries," Tyler said. "We should get going anyway. Jessica's house is empty and I'm pretty sure her pussy has Mike's name all over it."

"Really? That was the lamest thing I've ever heard you say." Mike said rolling his eyes. "See you later Edward,"

"Alright, bye" I walked them to the front door and watched them leave. As soon as Mike's car pulled out of the drive I grabbed my keys and shot out the front door. I knew I'd get in so much trouble but I didn't care. The drive to Jasper's house was faster than I expected and when I got there I realized that I hadn't called so Jasper didn't know I was coming over this early. Luckily I knew how to pick locks with credit cards. Once I got the door open I let myself in and went straight into the kitchen. I knew it would piss Peter off see me in his apartment this early in the morning but I didn't care. Strolling into the kitchen I pour a bowl of cereal for myself since my breakfast had been interrupted by Mike and Tyler. A few minutes later Jasper woke up and we went to my house. It was fun teaching him how to dance and telling him about my trip to Europe. I didn't really like sharing too much information about myself but with him things just felt natural. When Carlisle came home that night he shit a brick and grounded me for another three weeks. Later that night we spoke on the phone and I was so close to telling him that I loved him.

Because I did.

I was totally and completely in love with him.

And he didn't want to know.

* * *

><p>After we ended our phone call I wondered why he would cut me off so quickly. Then I remembered that Jasper didn't do love. I don't even know if he's capable of such an intense emotion. Lying down on my bed I stared at the medication sitting on my night table. Carlisle expected me to take it at least twice a day.<p>

But my head kept getting fuzzy.

I kept fucking up and I couldn't think straight while I was on it.

Why did I need to take it at all? I could be normal. Nobody would notice the difference. Sure my behavior could turn violent and my anxiety level would rise but who cares? What's fun without a little danger? Taking the pills I flushed nearly all of them down the toilet. These things were just weighing me down anyway. How could I fully love Jasper if I was high on drugs all the time? Satisfied I went back to bed, finished whatever homework I had and fell asleep.

The weekend past by in a blur of strange dreams and growing irritation Carlisle kept bugging me about my medication. It was hard to avoid him because I was grounded and he was constantly around harassing me. By Monday morning I was glad to be going to school just to get away from him. Jasper and I had made arrangements to go on another date in a few days. My heart fluttered when I thought of what we were going to do.

School turned out to be the same ongoing cycle of nonsense. The guys wanted to know what happened to my face and who kick whose ass in the fight. Since I was off my medication I didn't really have control over what I said and basically told them everything, exaggerating most of it and leaving Jasper out of it. The meat heads all congratulated me for taking on a full gang by myself and I savoured their idiocy and my duplicity.

Life was good.

On the night of our date I had to sneak out of the house to see him. I dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt trying not to draw to much attention to myself. As I slipped out of my room I saw that the majority of my family was out. Carlisle was probably working late and Esme was no doubt deeply engaged in her charity work. Tip-toeing down the stairs I walked slowly into the foyer.

"Where are you going?" A voice called behind me.

I froze immediately.

Fuck of all the people to catch me it had to be her.

Deciding to play it cool I just figured I'd tell her the truth. "Out,"

"The fuck you are Carlisle grounded you. Do you have shit for brains?" Rosalie asked stepping towards me. Her gorgeous blonde hair was tie up into a bun and she had a hand on her hip.

"Fuck off Ice Queen," I snarled and continued to walk towards the door.

"I can't believe what an ungrateful little shit you are. When you were nothing Carlisle picked you up off the ground and practically raised you-"

"I didn't ask to be adopted," I snapped back, my hands trembled and my body was vibrating with anger.

She stared at me for a minute. "Are you on your medication?"

"Fuck!" I grunted, throwing my hands in the air. Storming past her I grabbed my shoes and roughly started shoving them on my feet.

"Edward, this isn't safe. Get back on your medication-"

"No."

"What?"

"No, I'm never going back and if you ever tell Carlisle I swear I will cut off all that pretty blonde hair in your sleep."

Slamming the front door in her face I jogged to my car. Blasting the radio to calm myself down and I felt the rage slowly boil to the surface. I had always hated Rosalie because she was such a cunt. She taunted me endlessly about where I'd come from and how I was the scum of the earth just because I was an orphan.

Not by choice.

The cruel bitch had no fucking heart. How Emmett dated her seriously baffled me to no end. Despite my threat I knew she'd tell Carlisle. There was no way she would keep something like that to herself. Growing more agitated by the minute I drove carelessly to Jasper house and pick him up. I tried to be cheerful and be happy around Jasper but I couldn't keep the scowl off my face or the anger out of my voice. When Carlisle found out he was going to ground me and then I wouldn't be able to see Jasper. One of my greatest fears was that Jasper would forget who he belonged to. He might forget that I owned him and I couldn't have that.

A bitch without a lease is just like a wild animal.

Throughout the night Jasper tried to engage me in small talk but I was just too apprehensive to deal with it. Fury clouded my brain making it feel fuzzy and disorientated and when Jasper went to grab his drink my fears swirled around like a world wind.

All the men in the restaurant were staring at him.

At my Jasper.

They all gawked with hungry eyes drinking in his tight jeans and flawless features and he encouraged them all by smiling at them. I went nearly mad with jealously as Jasper flirted with the waiter and then the bartended right in front of me. Watching him from our table my hands clenched and my breathed became laboured.

I felt tears sting my eyes as the love of my life waltzed around like a fucked whore. The paranoia rose like bile in my throat threatening to choke me. Was I enough for Jasper? Of course I wasn't. A silly virgin in high school would never be enough to quench his lust.

When Jasper came back I was so riled up I didn't even think about what I was saying. Exasperated I stormed out of the restaurant and we fought before I accused him of whoring himself out.

Infuriated Jasper choked me.

Although I deserved it, that didn't stop the tears from coming. I stared up at him as they trailed down my cheek and that's when I realized he didn't love me back. By the time we got to Jasper's apartment my head was pounding and all I wanted to do was sleep. We fought a little more and Jasper said our relationship was toxic.

I wanted to laugh because there was no other way to describe us. We were toxic. My temper was wild, ongoing raging beast clawing just beneath the surface, while Jasper was a tyrant so strange and manipulative, cold hearted motherfucker with a lust for power.

But I loved him.

I left early that night so that I wouldn't get into any more trouble than I was with Carlisle. By the time I got home the house was deserted, everyone had already gone to bed. My head ached and my vision became obscure as I maneuvered my way through my house. Everything fucking hurt and it was hard to blot out the confusion. Moving slowly and carefully I climbed the stairs and went to my bedroom. The sickening feeling in my stomach returned with immeasurable pain lurching me forward onto the ground. I could barely breathe as rejection clamped tightly on my chest with unbearable weight.

I didn't sleep that night.

My eyes were wide opened as more thoughts of doubt crept silently into my brain threading through me like a weed. Its roots run deep and grasped at whatever logic and reason I had left. The medication that had been keeping me sane had me tittering closer to the edge more than ever before.

Crazed by my desire and all-consuming love for him; I needed to get a grip, to remind myself that Jasper was a human being and I couldn't make him love me.

Right?

No good could come from that and in due time Jasper will start to return my feelings. If not then then I would have to kill him. Some small part of me knew it was wrong but I couldn't bear the thought of him being with anybody else. The notion made my heart grow cold and I knew nothing in this world mattered. My alarmed buzzed and reluctantly I got up and dressed for school.

I spent most of the day trying to keep my eyes open. Exhaustion plagued my body and I seriously thought about ditching school for the rest of the day. At lunch time I watched Jasper pick up trash from a far. His hair was pulled into a tight pony tail and little stray ringlets framed his face. Catching my eye a few times he smiled softly and continued on with his work. The blue overalls, which would be very unflattering on anyone else, fit him perfectly showing off his masculine frame.

"Ed, man wake up," Ben laughed, nudging me.

"Bonfire at La Push Friday night, you going" Eric asked.

"No, why the fuck would I want to go there?"

"Come on, it'll be fun." Mike said, "You haven't been out with us in a while."

"Yeah, since you're grounded just sneak out man-" Tyler agreed.

"He's a _fag_ that's why he doesn't come out with you." Bella snarled, she strutted towards our table with Lauren and Jessica trailing right behind her.

I felt my face flushed bright red.

"Edward, my dear Swan, is no fudge packer." Mike said sweetly. "He just hasn't found the right girl yet and for someone who has a gay best friend you are one to talk."

"Please Jacob doesn't give a shit about that. Okay, then answer me this Mike," Bella spat, placing a hand on the table she leaned forward exposing her small cleavage. "Have any of you ever seen Edward with a girl? I mean you guy's all hangout and fuck the same girls how come you've never seen Edward even look at a girl?"

"Just because I don't bang sluts doesn't mean-" I sputtered nervously.

"I didn't say sluts, I said _girls_ Edward." Bella said briskly.

"Fucking whore! You better shut the fuck up before I beat the shit-"

"Wow, calm down, Ed. She's only kidding," Mike said placing a firm hand on my shoulder. Grunting I felt air being forced in and out of my lungs. The rage was brewing, due to my fatigue and disorientation I could barely think straight.

All I could see was red.

Violently I pushed Mike's hand away from me and stalked away from the table. Like thunder I angrily marched through the halls of the school and rounded the corridor towards my locker only to stop dead in my tracks.

My knees nearly buckled under.

A hand flew over my mouth to stop the sob that erupted from my throat. Moving quickly I retraced my steps and hide behind the wall. My eyes fluttered close and tears slide slowly down my cheeks. Gasping softly I tried to cling to whatever sanity I had left and there wasn't much. After a few minutes the bell rang and the halls filled with students hastily trying to get to their class oblivious of me dying inside.

My heart erupted in my chest.

_If I were an angel I'd fly far far away._

Dashing out of the school I traveled with inhuman speed towards my car. Tears and pain. Tears and Pain. More tears and more pain blurred my vision and I could barely keep my eyes on the road. When I got home I tore through my house like a hurricane running towards my bedroom.

Self-loathing vomit curls in my throat and erupts from my mouth sending me hurtling towards the toilet. My mind is made up. The determination set in my eyes after I'm done puking my guts and crying my heart out. When everything is said and done I am left bleeding internally because I know what I must do.

I have to kill him.

* * *

><p>Three days after the incident in the hallway I found myself standing outside of Jasper's apartment. The rain poured down and lightening light up the sky periodically but all I could think about was how I probably couldn't live with myself once I was done. Cautiously I advanced towards the front door using a credit card to let myself in. The house was completely empty so I made myself at home by sitting at the kitchen table waiting for my beloved.<p>

I gripped the bat in my hand tightly.

Randomly I remembered when Carlisle had given it to me for my birthday. I was six years old and all I wanted to do was play baseball. All the other kids had wooden bats but Carlisle said that a metal one would last longer. Absentmindedly I played with the handle loving how the steel felt smooth and hard under my fingertips.

_If only I had wings then I'd fly far far away. _

The doorknob turned and opened. Jasper strolled in whistling under his breath, he walked right into the kitchen and turned on the lights.

"Jesus!" He jumped, placing a hand on his chest. "What the fuck Edward?"

"Sorry,"

"What are ya doing 'ere? I thought you weren't comin' over 'til tomorrow?"

"I had to see you."

"Oh," He smiled, "Miss me eh? Well, do I get a kiss?" Running a hand through his wet locks he walked over to me and placed a gentle peck on my lips. "Hmm, you smell good."

I stared at him blankly as he continued to assault my lips.

"Kiss me back," he chuckled.

I didn't instead I just glared at him. Pulling away his smile melted immediately and his face contorted into a frown. "What's wrong?"

Keeping my eyes on his I didn't respond.

"Edward? Fuck 'ave ya been sleepin' ya look like death," He mumbled.

"Why did you do it Jasper?" I said finally.

"Do what?" He asked, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

I snapped.

Vehemently I slammed the baseball bat against the table. Jasper jumped ten feet into the air, his eyes were wide and he moved to stand in a defensive position.

"Why did you do it?" I repeated through clenched teeth.

"Edward, calm down, 'ave ya taken yer medication-"

"Fuck. The. Medication."

Placing his palms in the air he side stepped away from me. "Calm down now, put that away before ya hurt someone."

Fiercely I growled at him. "Don't patronize me. I know what you did Jasper! I saw you with him!"

"With who?"

Brutally I swung the bat sending all the items on the table flying. "With Peter!"

His eyes grew wide. "Shit, it didn't mean anythin' I swear Edward!"

Suddenly I was being transported back into the hallway and all I could see were Peter's hands desperately clutching the side of Jaspers face as they kissed passionately. Their tongues were mashed together and they moaned loudly trying to consume each other. The kiss and been beyond heated, mixed with desire and lust. The betrayal was deeper than any knife could penetrate.

Not because it was a kiss but because it was consensual.

Peter had defiled him.

And the most agonizing thing about it was that Jasper enjoyed it.

"How could you do this to me?" I asked weakly.

"Fuck Edward, put that thing down and let's talk 'bout this!"

"There is nothing to say. I told you if you were to ever touch anyone else I'd kill you."

Something animalistic possessed Jasper then he lunged forward tackling me sending the bat flying and pinning me against the wall. The wind was knocked out of me as my back connected to the wall.

"Yer one crazy motherfucker. Don't ya ever come in my house and fucking threaten me!" He spat gripping both sides of my head and slamming it against the wall. Feebly I pushed against him but he had me pinned, his shoulders were rock solid and unmovable. "This is the last straw Edward,"

His fist swung forward and smashed against my nose sending blood sputtering out of it. "I told ya it didn't mean anythin'" Gasping loudly I felt my eyes roll back into my head as the dizziness returned tenfold causing me to lose consciousness. "It didn' mean anythin' you fuckin' idiot and ya want to know why it's because I love you!" He screamed.

Releasing his hold he cupped both side of my face pressed a kiss to my lips. "I love you, Edward. I always have,"

Moaning I grabbed the back of his head crashing our lips together in a heated kiss. Growling he moved quickly gripped my thigh and hitching it over his hip as he began to thrust wildly. His tongue slither into my moist cavern and we battled for dominance while trying to consume each other. Nipping my bottom lip he groaned as he continued to inhale my scent. Tugged on my shirt he lifted it over my head, his callous fingers roaming my sensitive skin making me shudder. I ripped of his jacket earning a whimper of satisfaction when it hit the floor. I tasted blood mixed with tears and something else as we continued to kiss each other.

"Please say ya love me back Edward," He murmured quietly.

"I love you! I love you so fucking much-" His mouth collided with mine cutting me off completely. Searing heat and lust tore through my body and my dick was so incredibly hard that I could barely think straight.

_If I were an angel I'd fly far far away. _

Jasper palmed me through my jeans, giving my aching member the delicious friction it craved. Holding my hips he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Walking skillfully he carried me towards the bedroom laying me down on his king size bed.

"Jasper," I whimpered. "Touch me please,"

"Anythin' for you," He cooed, clutching my wet jeans and ripping them off my waist. Awkwardly my hands fumbled with his pants as I tried to get them off. I blushed when I caught him staring at me with a strange look of adoration. Smiling softly he tugged down his own jeans.

My eyes widen when his full manhood was on display. Virginally my legs close instinctively because Jasper was huge. The head of his dick was angry and red begging for release but it was his length that made my heart lurch. Crawling on top of me he settled between my legs, his fingers playing with my hair that rested flat on my forehead.

"How's yer nose?" He asked softly.

"Hurts," I mumbled, still in awe by his beauty.

"Don' ever doubt me Edward. I love ya, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." He said seriously, reaching over he grabbed a cloth from the side of the bed and delicately wiped the dried blood away from my face. Once he was done he beamed down at me and slowly traced my lips to my cheek bones.

Slowly all the tension left my body and I truly felt at ease. "Why did Peter kiss you?"

His fingers came to an abrupt halt.

Sighing deeply he explained. "Peter's had feelin' for me for a long time. It wasn't 'til when I came back did he 'ave the courage to tell me. Then he kissed me."

I hated to ask but the words were logged in my throat threatening to choke me. "And you kissed him back?"

"I'm so sorry Edward, he caught me off guard and-" His face twisted slightly. "I just-he's my oldest friend yah know? I owed it to myself to see if there were any feelings there…"

"Hmmm," I hummed satisfied with his response. "As long as you love me that's all that matters," I closed my eyes ready for sleep.

"I do, so much…Ya have no idea. Stay with me."

"Okay," I mumbled, my breathing already starting to even out. "I love you,"

"I love you too," He said snuggling into my neck.

_If I were an angel I'd never leave land._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright things are going to start escalating very quickly! The best is yet to come ppl! Thanks to all who read and review. If anyone has any questions do not hesitate to ask:) <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_Rampage_

* * *

><p>From across the school yard, I was watching my boy, while he spoke with his friends. Blatantly disinterested in the conversation going on around him, he caught my eye, throwing me a smirk. Ducking my head, I did my best not to smile back, then turned away to focus on my work. Mr. Link needed me to empty all the trash bins, and carry the garbage to the dumpster. It was a monotonous task but nonetheless, it needed to be done. Edward kept distracting with me with them pretty pink lips of his. I imagined how perfectly they'd fit around my aching cock and how much he'd moan like a bitch because he'd love sucking dick. Dreamily I sighed, continuing to pick up the trash, that missed the bin. Finishing with a few minutes to spare, I decided to take an early lunch. Walking inside the school, I was on my way to the janitor's room, when I saw Peter lurking right outside the door. He looked slightly lost and uncomfortable, as he hesitantly stood by the door waiting for me.<p>

"Ay, fucker," I laughed as I approached. "Whatcha doin' 'ere?"

Wringing his hands nervously, he glanced around. "Hi, um, can we talk in private?"

"No, technically I'm not on lunch yet, so I 'ave to get back to work. Why what's up?"

"I didn't want to do this here, but I guess I have no choice…" He stared at me, his honey brown eyes bore into mine. "You need to break up with Edward."

I snorted. "What the fuck-"

"Seriously, he's dangerous. Word around town, is that he almost beat one of Sam's friends to death. The guy is in a coma! Now, Sam's out for revenge. Edward is a twisted fucker, I told you not to get mixed up with him!"

"I know, I was there with him when it happened. I helped him beat up those guys,"

"I didn't know you wanted to go back to prison so badly." He jeered.

"Fuck you, Peter," I snarled.

"Fuck me eh? I guess that's all you've been doing is fucking me. Edward is a _raving_ lunatic, yet you continue to vouch for him."

"Stop pissin' on Edward, he didn't do anythin' to ya-"

"He stole you from me!" Peter bellowed.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. If it weren't for Edward…If he didn't seduce you…Then we would have been together…"

"Peter, what are ya talkin' about?"

"I love you. That's what we're fucking talking about." He growls.

"But Charlotte…? Yer girlfriend..?"

He laughs, it's harsh and bitter. "We're just friends."

Suddenly I'm angry.

Why didn't he say something before? Why wait all this time, just to say something that could have been dealt with years ago. Now I can see his feelings for me written all over his face. The way he held my eyes longer than most people, how he never was interested in fucking anyone else besides me and how it hurt him to see me with Edward.

Peter was my oldest and dearest friend. I cherished him so much and it ached to know that he had been in pain for so long. However, I didn't love him, not in the way he wanted me to and I think he knew that.

"Peter, I-"

"Be with me Jasper." He said, desperately. "I can love you more than he can, I can be better...healthier for you. Edward isn't sane or rational. I've seen how he was, when we were in the home, he's obsessed with you. The love you have with him can only bring you heartache, trust me Jasper."

_Ignorance is spoken, the demon has awoken. _

Shaking my head I try to clear it because everything he said is true. My love for Edward would drive us both, into the clutches of illogical behavior, it would slash my simple life apart. I didn't think I could handle anymore of Edward's erratic foolishness. However, I had waited a lifetime to be with him. He was the only one who had my heart, and I couldn't fathom trying to live in a world without him.

Edward was getting better though.

Taking his medication regularly Edward would soon be healthy, happy, smart and most of all mine. I didn't want to be with anyone else, I didn't see anyone else. There was only him.

"Peter, I care 'bout ya deeply...but, I love Edward," I said softly. It felt good to say the words that I had been trying to avoid. I tried so hard to bury the truth deep down ,so that it would never see the light of day, but the truth always has a way of coming out.

Briefly Peter's eyes flickered down the hall, and before I could think he stepped forward, capturing my lips in a searing hot kiss. I clenched my teeth, trying to ignore how my stomach rolled, as Peter continued to assault my lips with his. Clutching both sides of my face, he pulled me close trying to deepen the kiss but I stayed put, making it difficult for him. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy the kiss, having his lips on mine felt nice, but I wasn't interested.

I had no feelings for him.

When I didn't reciprocate, he pulled away, breathing heavily, his hands fisted my overalls. With his head bowed, Peter looked up at me, with immense vulnerability. He had offered his heart to me, and I had rejected it coldly. Maliciousness flickered within his golden brown orbs, and his face hardened rapidly.

"You fucked with my feelings."

"No, ya know I'd never-"

"You did Jasper, you fucked with my feelings intentionally. All those nights we spent on the streets, you told me I was the only one who you could talk to, who knew you better than anyone. Now, I offer you the most precious thing I have to offer and you spit on it." He let go of my clothing and straightened up. "Well, I'm not weak."

"Ya know I don' think yer weak-"

"Yes you do. Say it Jasper, say what you've wanted to say for so long, but held back!" He barked, shoving me into the lockers.

"Peter stop! I'm at work-"

"Tell me right fucking now, or I'll go to the Principles office, and tell them who you really are!"

My resolve broke, as my entire body went rigid. Glaring at him, I felt my fingers twitch, my lips were involuntarily being pulled up into a dark smile.

"You asked for it," I drawled, straightening up. "You're pathetic. I only fucked you to rid myself of my feelin's for Edward. I've never wanted you. He is a fuckin' trooper. A solider that was strong and truly admirable, you my dear friend _are_ weak and cowardly. I've saved yer feeble ass time and time again," I snorted. "Hell, I even went to prison for you, but don't flatter yer self. I only went because there was a rat in our group that threatened to expose our whole operation. I was goin' to get sent there anyway. Now, would you kindly get the _fuck_ outta my face?"

Peter stared at me like he had been slapped. "Wha-you don't mean that…"

Stepping forward with my nose in the air I stared down on him condescendingly. Dipping my head down, I moved closer to his ear. "I'm gonna fuck Edward's tight virgin ass. Only this time, I won't use him up 'til he's a sobbing mess, ranting 'bout feelin's and whatever_ faggoity_ shit you were talkin' 'bout. Cause he already has me Peter, all of me and that's something you'll never have."

_Confidence is broken, the demon has awoken._

Moving away from him I saw tears trickle down his face. I knew I had gone too far, but it was for Peter's own good. He needed to know, no matter what he did or what he said, I could never return his affection. Exhaling, Peter placed his hand over his chest and started backing away from me, his eyes were puffy and wet. Reaching out to him, I tried to pull him into a hug but he kept violently pushing me away.

"Now, I appreciate everythin' you've done for me, don' think I'm some ungrateful lil'shit, ya know? I do treasure our friendship, but I don't love you,"

Closing his eyes Peter shook his head slightly, letting the tears fall freely, he pinched the bridge of his nose. After a few moments, the Bell rang and students started flooding the hallway.

"Let's talk about this when we get home," I mumbled, my eyes darting around, secretly searching for Edward.

His eyes shot open.

The honey golden orbs I remembered were now murky black his eyebrows were pulled into one line shadowing his face.

"You will regret this," He spat, before disappearing amongst the crowd.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I was called into Mr. Andersons Office. Nervously I waited, trying to figure out why he wanted to see me, in the first place. I knew there could be a possibility, that he found out I lied on my application. However, when he greeted me with a calm smile, I knew that it was probably nothing.<p>

"Whitlock, my boy," Mr. Anderson said shaking my hand firmly. "Come inside my office, we have much to discuss."

Following him inside I tried to fix the wrinkles in my overalls. I didn't want him to think that I didn't value this job, or that I didn't take pride in my appearance. We sat down, him behind his big mahogany desk and me in a simple, uncomfortable, plastic chair.

"I heard from Mr. Link, that you've been doing excellent work," He chortled.

"Uh, yes sir."

"Here at Fork's High School, I like to show our staff members, how much we are thankful for their continuous work." He leaned back into his chair studiously. "You have been a great addition to our team, Mr. Whitlock, and to show my growing gratitude I would like to give you a raise,"

My jaw fell open.

I had never had anything like that, in my entire life. Suddenly my mind floated back to my momma and how proud she'd be of me, if she could see me now. I was now a working class citizen, with an up-standing job in the community, my chest swelled with pride.

Throwing his head back he chuckled. "So, son, what do you say?"

"Uh, yes Sir, I mean, I accept," I sputtered.

"Prefect, you will be making twenty-three dollars an hour, just like Mr. Link. You are now promoted to head janitor. I hope you continue to work at this school, it's been a pleasure." He stood shaking my hand again.

Dazed, I returned the handshake and left his office, floating on a cloud.

When I arrived home that night, I couldn't wait to tell Edward, how amazingly wonderful the day had been. I wasn't supposed to see him until tomorrow, but I figured I'd call him and tell him. Thinking back on my life, moving to Forks had been the best decision I'd made. As a reformed gang leader, I was beginning to finally find my way into society. Soon I'd have enough money to buy my boy anything he desired, because Edward deserved the absolute finest things in the world.

Whistling, I nearly skipped home, but I still had some self-respect left so I refrained. As always, the rain started to pour, soaking me but not dampening my spirits. With a permanent smile carved onto my face, I let myself into my apartment.

It was dark when I entered, and I shivered because my clothes were soaked, sticking to my skin. Turning on the lights, I jumped ten feet in the air, when I saw Edward sitting at the kitchen table. Laughing, I waltz over to him demanding a kiss. I was so happy. The most _precious_ person in my entire world, was here to celebrate the good news with me. Through my blind elation, I couldn't see the pained expression on his face, or the ominous abhorrence that lurked in his eyes. It wasn't until his words grew cold, like a winters chill, did I realize that something was very wrong with Edward.

So sick, Edward was infected with the idea that I had betrayed him. It spread through his body, polluting his vital organs, causing me to stop and actually see him, for the very first time today. Pale skin and shadowy eyes glared back at me, his tormented soul in agony, as his boney fingers gripped the steel baseball bat like it was his life line.

Or mine.

Odium filled the air as he accused me of infidelity.

Defending myself adamantly, I tried to explain that it meant nothing, Peter was insignificant. However, Edward was deaf to all reason. It wasn't until he swung the bat, sending everything on the kitchen table flying, did I realize that he intended to kill me.

Begging Edward to try and calm down, I knew all my efforts were ineffectual, because he wasn't human anymore. Truthfully, I was amazed at how Edward could make the switch so easily. Astounded how he would desensitize himself completely, and truly become a demon. The tenacity was set in his eyes and I knew that if I didn't act fast, Edward would soon be dragging my soul with him to hell.

"There is nothing to say. I told you if you were to ever touch anyone else, I'd kill you."

My tempered flared and I moved quickly, pinning him against the wall, I disarmed him. We fought vehemently. More frustration and anger erupted from me, as I tried to make this silly boy understandm that I would never betray him, I fucking loved him.

Arguing some more, we finally fell into ecstasy, as our sexual energies overcame our fury. Proclaiming my love, I kissed my boy over and over again. Thrilled when he returned the sentiments, declaring his undying devotion, I knew simmered below the surface. Shredding his clothes I lifted him into my arms, and carried him to my bed mwith every intention of making love to him.

However, when I finally laid him down, I watched the demon recoil, retreating back into the depths from which it came from. Sedated, my boy stared up at me, with droopy tearful eyes and I knew he needed my reassurance, more than anything.

Whispering my devotion to him, I tangled our bodies together, kissing his neck until I found sleep, and in Edward I also found peace.

I awoke the next morning.

My mouth felt dry, throat parched, as I reached out to feel around for Edward, only to be startled when the place beside me was empty. Rubbing my eyes, I heard faint chatter from the television in the living room. Sighing deeply, I looked at the clock realizing it was half past ten am. Rolling out of bed I showered, bushed my teeth and threw on a clean pair of sweats.

_"-Don't you think I don't know that?" A high pitched voice sighed with a southern drawl._

_"Don't you think I know-"_

_"Know what Maggie?"_

_"That I've gone through this horrible transformation, that I've become hard and frantic and cruel…"_

I smiled when I heard the distinct melodious voice of Elizabeth Taylor coming from the T.V. Strolling into the living room, I saw Edward curled up on the couch, cocooned in a blanket, as he watched Cat on a Hot Tin Roof. Sitting down beside him, I wrapped an arm around his shoulder pulling him close to my chest.

"Mornin'," I mumbled kissing him on the forehead.

Sighing into the kiss, Edward looked up at me, his eyes sparkled with excitement. "Hi," he said softly. Unable to resist, I surged forward capturing his lips, pulling away, I laughed when he whined.

"Fucking tease," He said playfully.

Chuckling, I tightened my hold on him. "What do ya want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," he beamed.

"Only for you," I said, extracting myself from the couch and his warmth.

An hour later we sat on the couch, plates comfortably in our laps as we ate pancakes. Praising my cooking skills Edward moaned in delight. "Just like my mom used to make."

"What do ya remember, 'bout her?" I asked curiously.

Pensively, his forehead winkled. "Nothing… Images and scents really. All I can remember is how she looked, some days she was just so sad…I never understood why…What about you?"

"Hmm," I said. "Well, as you already know, my momma wasn't very rich…All I can remember is constantly being hungry and momma workin' her backside off just to put bread on the table…"

"Do you remember when Carlisle used to council us, back in the group home?" Edward said, placing his empty plate on the table. "He used to act like he understood us, but I knew he was full of shit just like the rest of them…"

I snorted. "Ya know, I took me a while to put the pieces together, but I just realized that he's the same guy who adopted you."

Edward laughed. "Gezz, took you long enough,"

I shrugged.

Carlisle was a kind man, from what I remembered. I knew from the day that I met him, that he favored Edward above all the other boys, he was constantly buying him gifts and making sure Edward had the best clothes that money could buy. Looking over at him, my heart started thundering in my chest because he looked so fucking _adorable_. His legs were tucked under his butt while the blanket enfolded his entire body, only his head peeked out of it.

"What?" Edward asked catching me staring. "Do I have syrup on my face?"

"No," I said quietly, still watching him.

Mischievously Edward smirked at me, his eyes danced, as he slowly started to slide the blanket off his shoulders down to his waist. I gasped when I realized that he was still naked. His pastel flesh shone in the day light, pink nipples hardened, when a cool draft came through the room. Shuddering, Edward removed the blanket completely, letting it pool around his exposed thighs. Licking my lips I watched him, as he slid his hand up along his firm chest, pausing only to tease his nipples. Pinching the sensitive skin, he threw his head back, moaning loudly.

"Edward," I grunted roughly. "Bedroom"

Face slightly flushed, his emerald eyes were wide, but he did what he was told, leaving the blanket abandoned on the floor. Stalking after him, I grabbed it, and threw it over my shoulder. Reaching the bedroom, I studied Edward, as he sat at the edge of the bed nervously wringing his hands. The vixen that I had seen just moments earlier, had disappeared, back was the insecure boy I was well acquainted with.

"Lay down," I stipulated.

Cautiously, he lay on the bed, watching me through hooded eyes. Slowly, I undressed, taking my time to pull off my shirt and slid down my sweat pants. Crawling onto the bed, I covered his body with my own, trapping him beneath me.

"Are we…?"

"Yes."

"Jasper….I'm scared…What if I'm not good enough-"

"Shh," I cooed. "I'm not goin' to fuck ya Edward,"

He stared at me in confusion.

"I'm goin' to make love to ya, like you deserve…I-I..Shit, I've never given myself to anyone, like how I want to give myself to ya…"

Edward nodded with a small smile. "Y-yeah… Just…a little nervous. Don't really know what I'm doing, you might have to…talk me through this a little bit…"

"Just relax. I'll take care of ya."

Positioning myself between his legs, I hooked his thighs over my waist. Cradling his face, I brought our lips together in a searing hot kiss. Slowly I set the pace for us, as our lips moved together. Finally, I'd taste this sweet boy that I had longed for. My cock throbbed with need, fluid dripped from the slit and ran down the ridge, along the bulging veins. His innocence aroused me, hardening my dick even more, making it nearly impossible to think straight. All I wanted to do, was bury myself in his tight virgin ass, but I needed to let things happen gradually. Nipping his lips, I felt his blunt nails dig into my lower back. Fisting my hair Edward brought us impossibly closer, trying to devour me. Delicately, I let my wet tongue seek out his and I began to lose myself.

_Innocence is taken, the demon has awaken._

_With each kiss, he soothed my soul,he bro_ught back the lives I had so carelessly tromped on. The nightmares filled with agony, riddled with pain and disgust, no longer lingered in the deepest parts of my soul. Edward had saved me from myself. Panting, I felt his length rub deliciously against my inner thigh, demanding attention. Breaking the kiss, I used the rough pad of my thumbs to tease his tender nipples, making his back arch involuntarily.

"Fuck Jasper, please make love to me!"

Growling I attacked his neck, sucking and biting at whatever I could. My cock leaked painfully as the height of my pleasure grew. Reaching blindly I grabbed a condom and lube from my night table. Letting instincts take over I roughly nipped at his earlobe, flicked my tongue over it before returning to his lips. With his eyes holding mine, I sucked his lower lip forcefully between my teeth and ran my tongue over the swollen flesh. Grabbing his engorged cock I stroked firmly, watching him tremble silently beneath me. Keeping my caresses consistent I jerked him off slowly while spreading lube over my fingers. Gently I circled his puckered entrance, moaning when my finger slipped in easily.

Edward was so tight.

His heat alone made me quiver with desire, I added a second finger and pumped them in and out effortlessly. Curling two of my fingers I made sure to angle them just right. Abruptly Edward wailed his eyes shut tightly as his face scrunched up in pain and pleasure.

"Ugh, _uh huh_," He whined.

"Right there?"

"Yeah, _yes_," He howled.

My dick was so hard and I couldn't wait anymore. "Edward, I love you,"

"I love you too," He whispered. "Now fuck me!"

Who could say no to that?

Rolling the condom onto my length I poured generous amounts of lube all over myself. Aligning my member carefully I pressed the head of my cock against his entrance. Nodding encouragingly, I slid past the first ring of muscle, before Edward gasped loudly. Kissing his neck, I begged him to relax. Clenching my teeth, I eased myself into his taut warmth. He stretched to accommodate me and with one more firm push, I was fully seated inside of Edward.

I was unprepared for it. The wave of emotion hit me like a ton of bricks, causing me to tense. I was whole. I had never felt so fucking complete in my whole entire life. Not since Danny and Momma where alive, had I felt this way. Breathing heavily, I cupped Edward face with my hands to stare into his beautiful haunting eyes.

"I know…me too," He murmured softly.

Rocking back and forth I moved carefully, building up a slow rhythm. Skin slapping against skin, echoed in the air of my tiny apartment. Greedily I started moving faster, burying myself deeper. His legs were locked around my waist, and head lolling back as he sucked and nipped at my Adam's apple. My strong arms were wound around him, keeping him fused to me as the head of my cock struck his prostate.

"Jasper, fuck, _yes_, fuck," Edward chanted.

Immediately, my hips sped up like a fucking piston, I jack-hammered my dick into him. Grunting while he dragged his nails down my back, his lips worked their way over my jaw to my mouth. Pressing my lips to his, I captured his moans and returned them with equal fervor. All the while, my body never stopped its course, of bringing us both to the edge again and again.

_Sustenance__ is stolen, the demon has awoken._

Without any warning Edward's cock erupted, spilling his seed on both our stomachs. He screamed in ecstasy. His whole body convulsing as he came hard, clamping his ass around my cock, I felt my own orgasm pending. Soon I was paralyzed by electric flashes, that tore through my whole body. A constant stream of keening sounds came from me, most of it was begging, some of it was inaudible, some unintelligible. It was the best moment of my life.

As the weeks blurred together, we made love at least once a day, usually more. Every night, we fell asleep a tangled mess of sweaty limbs and sated bodies, and each morning, we woke up to do it again. I knew I would never tire of this. I knew there would never come a day, our bodies didn't yearn for the other There would never be a day they were satisfied, with what we could physically provide them with. Our souls constantly wanted the other, and the closer our bodies were, the easier it was for our souls to walk together.

We escaped ourselves in each other.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed and I had never been happier, than I was right now. I had a good job, a wonderful boyfriend and a place to live. Three years ago I was living in a group home, beating the shit out of anyone who wouldn't listen to me. Life couldn't get much better than this. Crossing my arms, I waited outside the apartment for Edward to come pick me up. Tonight we were going to see a movie in Port Angela's. Smiling, I heard the deep hum of his vehicle pull into the parking lot.<p>

"Hey," He grinned, as I sat down in the passenger seat.

"Hi," I leaned over pressing a peck to his cheek.

Blushing, he cleared his throat. "So what do you want to see?"

"Anythin'" I said. "I'm not picky,"

"Cool, because I was thinking we could see that new Batman movie,"

Well fell into a comfortable silence, my thumb running across his hand while he drove. Once we got to the theater, we paid for our tickets and bought popcorn. Since it was Thursday night, there was hardly anyone inside the theater. Finding a seat in the very back we huddled close, but not enough to draw attention to ourselves. As the movie began, I found myself zoning out through most of it. Visually the movie was amazing, lots of violence, guns blazing but the plot didn't interest me much. How could it, when my boy had a plastic straw between his beautiful lips, sucking vigorously.

Smirking, I let my hand wander down the front of his jeans. Edward gasped, turning to glare at me, as he tried to shift away. Laughing, I continued to tease him throughout the movie, feeling him grow hard with each touch. Warily, I looked around and saw that everyone was engrossed in the film. Moving quickly, I pulled Edward into a deep kiss, sighing when his reluctant tongue reached out for mine.

We made out.

Time lost all meaning, and it wasn't long before the dim lights were coming on and people were leaving their seats. Shaken from our lust induced stupor, we untangled ourselves. Lips swollen and faces flushed, we shared shy smiles. As we walked out of the theater, Edward reached out to hold my hand. Flinching, I snatched it away. Hurt flashed across his face, but he didn't say anything to me.

_Arrogance is potent, the demon has awoken._

Groaning internally, I knew I shouldn't have acted so harshly, but I was still afraid. I never considered myself gay, and being with Edward publicly, just made me realize how unaware I had been about it. I was oblivious, it never occurred to me that Edward would want to show the world, how much he loved me.

Fuck it.

I didn't give a damn what people thought. Grabbing Edward's hand, I threw him a smirk as I intertwined our fingers. We got a few odd stares, but other than that nobody bothered us. Looking over my shoulder, I thought I saw that girl who Edward had referred to as Swan, Bella I think her name was but I could have been mistaken.

Barely inside of the apartment, he attacked my mouth, pinning me up against the door.

Never removing his gaze, he reached up and unbuttoned, then unzipped my pants. Clutching the band of my underwear, he tugged them down, off my hips. Eagerly he got on his knees and finally allowed his eyes to leave mine.

"I've never…" He started.

"Just do yer best,".

Nestled in pure light blond curls, my dick stood erect, the leaking fluid from the slit gathered at the tip. Edward tilted his head, watching me through his lashes the entire time. Carefully, he swirled his tongue out and around the smooth pink head, licking my fluids.

My breath fucking hitched.

"Fuck, _yeah_, just like that," I groaned. Impatiently, I thrust my hips up, forcing myself deeper in his mouth. Accepting my length, Edward relaxed my throat and I felt the swollen head tap the back of it while he swallowed around me.

Gaging, Edward released me quickly, sputtering a little.

"S'okay, we can stop," I said, although I really didn't want to.

Stubbornly he gripped my cock again, stroking it a few times, before slipping most of it into his mouth. My hands gripped the back of his head, fisting his hair as he bobbed up and down. Quivering I moaned when his tongue teased the weeping slit. His hand ghosted between my thighs before settling on my velvety sac. Delicately, he rolled each one in his hands, and then tugged on them.

My eyes rolled back into my head as I felt my orgasm start to bundle in my stomach. Balls tightened, vision blurred and then I was coming hard. Dutifully, Edward swallowed every last drop. Pulling him up to me, I kissed him deeply, searching out my own taste on his tongue. Would I ever get enough of him?

Later, as we lay in bed together, our limbs a tangled mess, I clutched my boy close to me. His heart beat soundly against my own, and I felt the calm blissfulness that started to seduce me. I could only feel this way when Edward was right next to me. After graduation I had every intention of asking him to move in with me.

The next day, I woke up to an empty bed. I sighed deeply. I knew Edward's family were starting to get worried, since he was always here at my place. Although he said Carlisle probably wouldn't care if he found out about us, I knew otherwise.

People like Carlisle didn't associate with people like me.

In the past he may have, if he thought I was some kind of fucking charity case, but not now. Rolling out of bed, I went through my daily routine, then started getting ready for work. As I fixed myself breakfast I wondered why I hadn't seen Peter in the last few weeks. Usually I'd see him in the mornings or early afternoons, but there had been no sign of him since the last time we talked at school. Shrugging it off, I figured he was probably still mad at me.

Once I was finished eating, I grabbed my coat and walked to school. The weather had been getting worse and the light jacket I wore, was barely enough to keep the bitter cold at bay. Thankfully the walk was short, and soon I was in my overalls, ready to start the day.

"Morning, Mr. Whitlock," Mr. Link said, gruffly.

I nodded politely at him. "Mornin' sir,"

"Do anything interesting this weekend?"

"Uh, no, sir,"

"I'm sure," Casting me a sideways glance, he stared at me dubiously.

Before I could comment on it, he walked out of the room.

The day carried on slower than usual, but I finished everything I needed to get done. Before the last period of the day, Edward found me.

"I hate this school," He barked, as he approached.

"Just one more year," I smiled.

"Yeah, then we can fuck legally,"

"In public,"

"Especially in public,"

Stepping forward, he cradled my face in his hands, placing a quick peck on my lips.

"Edward," I hissed, pulling away from him. "If someone sees-"

"Relax, Jasper. The halls are empty…"

_I'll repent tomorrow, for everything the demon has stolen. _

Recklessly, I let him continue to kiss me, whimpering when he fisted my overalls pushing me up against the lockers. Loud retreating footsteps down the hall, jerked me out of my haze and I tore myself away from him.

Edward chuckled. "Why can't you just live a little?"

"There ain't nothin' funny 'bout this,"

"I disagree," He said haughtily. "You love tongue fucking me."

"Get to class," I snarled at him.

Rolling his eyes, he left me there, still panting from the kiss. I shook my head trying to clear it and got back to work. When the day ended, I walked home cursing when I saw Edward waiting outside my door.

"You seriously aren't mad at me right?" He asked, as I struggled to get my key in the door.

"No," I snapped. "I just think ya could be a little more careful when it comes to where we kiss,"

He snorted. "Where's the fun in that? I will kiss you wherever I damn well please."

Opening the door I threw my jacket on the couch. "Must ya be so fuckin' wild all the time?"

"Must you be so fucking uptight, calm down, nobody saw us trust me." He said tiredly. "Even if they did…It would be kind of…hot…"

I threw a couch pillow at his head.

* * *

><p>Later that night, loud knocking on my door, woke me from a deep slumber. Squinting at the time, I saw it was a little after four in the morning. Edward lay naked beside me, with a bed sheet wrapped around his waist. Groaning, I stumbled out of bed, blindly pulling on my clothes that were scattered all over the floor. The knocking grew louder, and more insistent as I reached the door. Slightly irritated I swung it open.<p>

My heart dropped into my stomach.

_A romance has fallen, the demon is now calling._

Two hulking police officers stood before me. They both had matching stares, their foreboding eyes bore into mine. I knew all along, that the demon would drag me to hell with him. Suddenly, Peter's words went off in my head like an alarm. It cut deep to know that everything Peter had been saying was true. I was just too dumb, my mind too clouded by lust to see it. Before they spoke I knew, where they were taking me.

I knew that I probably wouldn't see Edward ever again.

Suddenly I wanted to retreat, to deny everything and rid myself of the demon once and for all. My fight or flight instinct grew, my hands started to sweat but I did my best to show no fear. In my peripheral vision I saw Edward appear at my side, rubbing his eyes in the most _endearing_ way possible, he gripped the thin sheet that barely covered his waist, tightly.

There it was.

The demon in full view, all the evidence they needed to take me away for a long time. One of the officers faces twisted in revulsion, his lip turned down into a sneer.

"Are you Jasper Whitlock?"

Not trusting myself to speak I nodded.

"I'm Officer Colin," He said roughly. "And this is Officer Brady." He gestured to the man beside him. "You are under arrest for Statutory Rape."

* * *

><p><strong>Big thanks to Beanothercullen for helping with this chapter:) Please read and review. In the state of Washing Statutory rape is referred to a sexual misconduct but keep in mind that this IS a fiction story so I'm allowed to change the terms:) lol <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_Rampage_

* * *

><p>I groaned softly when I felt a warm body press against mine. Automatically I stilled, going rigid as arms encircled around my waist. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I turned onto my right side to see who had me nearly pinned to the mattress. A ray of sunlight streamed through the curtains showering the room, making me wince. A light rain sprinkled across the windows making me feel melancholy, yet cheerful at the same time. Looking at the sleeping beauty beside me I smiled when Jasper's snore vibrated in his nose and through his throat. His hair was a matted mess, sticking up at odd angles, and barely visible stubble covered his jaw. Kissing his forehead I stumbled out of bed, blushing crimson when I realized that I was naked.<p>

Last night had been beautiful.

Never did I imagine that we would fall into each other's arms fighting, bickering and then end up loving. Sighing exultantly I felt like my insides were going to explode. Everything was just so fucking prefect. We were two fools hopelessly in love and boy did it feel good. Grabbing a thin white sheet from the linen closest I waltzed into the living room, turned on the T.V and watched whatever was on. Ignoring my phone purposefully I knew I should probably give Emse a call since I had been out all night, they would worry. Debating for a minute I figured that I was way too content to let them ruin my day so I decided to call them later.

Cat on a Hot Tin Roof was on so I sat and watched Elizabeth Taylor, stunningly portray a sexually frustrated wife of the very handsome Paul Newman. They were such a power couple, truly a force to be reckoned with and I wondered if that would be me and Jasper one day. I chuckled when I realized that it was probably how we were now. Taylor's character also struck a chord with me because I felt like I was Maggie, practically fused to the Hot Tin Roof, restless and without any means for escape. As I continued to watch I got lost in the film, laughing at Big Daddy and Sister Women's comments. Jasper came into the living room, kissed me good morning and we had pancakes for breakfast.

We spoke briefly about my family but since I knew that they were mad at me I decided to change the subject. My arousal from the night before had me feeling hot and restive, so I let the thin sheets fall from my shoulders and pool around my waist. Ambiance drifted around us as his eyes were on me. I turned to see Jasper gazing intensely. His hooded orbs gave way to his obvious desire that lurked deeper than I dared to see. Feigning naivety I ran my fingers up and down my chest moaning softly I pinched my nipples and I nearly laughed when I caught Jasper salivating, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth panting like a dog.

"Edward," He grunted. "Bedroom,"

Leaving the sheet trailing behind me I ran to the bedroom and I sat on the bed waiting for him. Suddenly I felt overwhelmed. This was it. We were finally going to have sex and there was nothing to stop him. All at once I was uneasy, nerves bundled deep in my stomach making me feel self-conscious. It occurred to me that Jasper has slept with a lot of people. What if his expectations weren't met? What if I couldn't please him? A whirlwind of doubt was thrown around me until he came into the room. I could feel my face flush as he stared down on me.

"Lay on the bed,"

Doing as I was told I panicked internally. I watched awkwardly as he got undressed, taking his time he peeled off his sweat pants and shirt. My eyes widened as I saw every ripple of muscle in the day light. With his face unreadable I squirmed with anxiousness as he laid his body over mine. Looking deep into his eyes I felt his hot breath against my skin, it was heavy, intoxicating and I felt too many emotions at once.

With a few simple words Jasper reassured all my doubts. He was just as nervous as I was confessing how much he wanted to please me. To him this wasn't just sex he wanted to make love to me. Ecstatic I let myself finally open up to him so that he could have me; body, soul and mind.

I was his.

As he positioned himself between my legs I shuddered deeply. His eyes bore into mine un-bashfully, screaming that this was right. Running my hands up and down his shoulders I felt his muscles flex with each caress. Attentively he brought our mouths together, testing the waters before consuming me. Soon he was everywhere, grinding, grunting and groaning I was hard as a rock as he attacked my mouth. The passion was like fire, burning rampantly, yet at the same time steadily. Hooking my legs around his waist he grounded into me aggressively. My thighs ached, I knew my lips would be swollen but I didn't care.

I had finally unleashed the animal.

In the dull apartment our moans and whimpers could be heard echoing off the walls. Though his rough hands clutched my face, hips and waist Jasper was still so assiduously tender. I felt his love cascade around me, enfolded before weaving through me. Thrashing beneath him I begged him to fuck me. All too soon he was pulling away, with trembling hands he blindly reached for the condom and lube that sat in his drawer. When he spread some on his hands he distracted me by kissing my neck, trying to get me to relax. With ease he pour lube onto his fingers, catching my eye he watched for any discomfort before circling my pucker entrance agonizingly slow before his index finger slip in. I tensed, back arched slightly as he glided his fingers in. His other hand wrapped around my cock, pumping slowly, lazily, driving me mad. Curling his fingers, I felt a jolt of pleasure tear through my entire body making me scream.

"Ugh, _uh huh_," I writhed.

"Right there,"

"Yeah, yes," I wriggled.

I was close I fucked myself on his fingers moaning like a bitch until he pulled away. Whining I was about to ask him why he stopped when I heard the condom rapper being torn open. Positioning himself he was soon aligned with my opening.

"I love you," He panted.

"I love you too," I breathed. "Now fuck me,"

As he pushed past the first ring of muscle, I gasped loudly. The pain was fucking unbearable, I felt like I was being torn open. Clenching my eyes shut my back curved off the bed and I dug my nails into his shoulders. Kissing my neck he tried to help me calm down but the ache was too much. I wanted him to stop, I was about to tell him to pull out but instead I gritted me teeth, calmed my body and silently urged him onward. With a swift thrust of his hips he slithered deep inside me. The pain had turned into a dull, minuscule throbbing ache. Sweat poured off his forehead, drenching his hair making it stick to the sides of his face. Gasping for air I felt his body tremble from exertion.

Having him finally inside me was way more than I could bear. Our love finally consummated everything we had fought for finally seemed meaningful, because all the events in my life had brought me to this single moment. If being forced into living in that group home, my mother's death and all the other fucked up shit that happened had brought me closer to Jasper, than it was so worth it. In an instant I knew that I could never give him up, after this there was no turning back. His blue eyes told me the exact same thing, the resolve was set. No other man would touch me or they'd die by his hand.

Rocking back and forth he started gaining momentum. Legs tightened around his waist as I felt the pre-cum start to leak eagerly from my hardened length.

"Jasper, yes, fuck yes," I chanted, as he struck my prostate again and again. Then he turned into a wild man, his hips thrust forward violently, roughly he fucked my tight ass. My orgasm was close, pending, while he continued to pound relentlessly. Abruptly, I erupted, blinded by dancing spots, stars and soon blackness. I felt all the blood rush to my face and chest as I choked on a silent scream. Before I could fully recover, Jasper's lips were on mine, his tongue probed the inside of my mouth and I felt his body tense. A few short jerks of his hips and he came, kneeing loudly. Later we laid together in a tangled mess exchanging lazy kisses and in my mind I knew that I could never leave him.

As the days blurred together my mania grew tenfold, until it consumed me, annihilating what little sanity I had left. I ate, slept and breathed Jasper. He tormented my soul nightly and when I was away from him the unbearable hurt tore against my flesh.

My obsession grew roots, sprouting dangerously until I could no longer tell where I ended and he began.

* * *

><p>Two days later I came home during the night, my clothes were winkled and disheveled but I could care less, because I, Edward Cullen, had lost his virginity. I almost expected fireworks to go off in the sky announcing it. Blissfully dazed I waltzed inside my house, trying to be as quite as I could. My ass ached, I knew I had a notable limp and my skin tingled. Opening the front door I slowly eased myself through it, making a little noise as possible, however when I let go it slammed shut. The sound echoed throughout the house and I held my breath, praying to God that nobody heard that.<p>

When the house remained silent I exhaled, quickly taking off my shoes and coat I could help but smile smugly.

"Where have you been?" A voice rumbled near the stairs. I jumped, placing a hand over my heart. Carlisle leaned casually against the banister, in a simple navy blue night robe. His pale skin stood out in the darken room making me shiver.

"I-Uh," I stuttered, scrambling for a response. Fuck, one look at my clothes and he'd know I was lying. Puffing my chest out, I tried to exhibit nonchalance. "Out,"

"Let me ask you again, where have you been?" Carlisle demanded, this time taking a few steps forward. Furiously his brown eyes glared at me.

"Went out with some friends, okay?" I said, panicking a little.

"You've been gone for two days. No calls, no messages, nothing. Esme, my dear wife has been frantically running around looking for you. Now, I'll ask you again, Edward, where have you been?"

"Stay out of my business Carlisle," I snapped.

"You live under _my_ roof, Edward," He stated calmly, and then shook his head, disappointment marring his features.

That was what I hated more than anything, I would take anything; angry shouts, rage, anything but him making me feel like a hindrance in his life.

"Give me your car keys," He said holding out his hand.

"Wha-? No! You can't do this!"

"You are making me. I have grounded you yet you continue to go out and see your friends. Give them to me. Now,"

Like a petulant child I took the keys out of my pocket and threw them across the room. They slammed against the living room wall making a noticeable dent. Glaring at him I stalked towards the staircase. Climbing them two at a time I went to my room. Throwing myself on my bed I could feel my heart pounding against my chest.

I felt bad.

He had been like a father to me and he was the only one to take my side, hell he even adopted me but I continued to act like a brat. Rolling my eyes I decided to put those thoughts out of my head and focus on sleep. Changing into my P.J's I lay in bed waiting for the anxiety to discharge from my body.

It never did.

I lay awake all night, tossing and turning in a restless daze of confusion. Trapped between the dream world and reality it was hard to comprehend which side the Angel wanted me to go. Yes, a vivid being stood beside my bed watching over me. I wasn't sure which saint it was but he looked what I pictured Saint Gabriel to look like. Iron staff in his hand, wings upon his back as a light shown from heaven above.

My alarm clock blared through the still morning air causing me to jerk upright. Turns out I haven't been dreaming at all. Carlisle had warned me about the side effects of not taking my medications. Shaking my head I tried to clear the obvious hallucination that came to me during the night.

As the weeks went on my delusions became more severe. I barely ate and slept, obsessed with this Angel, where did he come from? Why was he watching over me? Seeing him in my room each night watching, and always waiting made me feel uneasy. Being with Jasper seemed to make him go away so I spent most of my time in Jasper's apartment.

Even when he wasn't there.

On the days when I was in school and I could feel the Angel watching me I'd immediately skip class and go to Jasper's. Snuggling deep into his bed I'd wait from him to return from school and say that I got out of class early. After we had made love Jasper seemed to have a severe case of rose tinted glasses. Around him I was calm, collective and carefree, it was when I wasn't with him did my mood darken scarily.

When I was finally forced to go home Saint Gabriel came to me in another vision. For the past few weeks my head had been throbbing, eyes stayed captiously out of focus and I couldn't sleep. It was that night when Gabriel first spoke to me. He told me to mix my medications, the blue pills and the yellow pills together. Laughing I glared at the being that stood ramrod straight beside my bed. As I opened my mouth to tell him that I couldn't do that, Carlisle forbade me to mix medications, nothing but water expelled from my lips. Again I awoke from the trance, what little pills I had left were mixed, blue and yellow. Snorting I grabbed them, tossing them all down the toilet.

I wasn't crazy enough to mix medication.

At least not yet.

* * *

><p>Skipping school for the fifth time that week I walked all the way to Jasper's apartment and let myself in. The fights with Carlisle were getting worse. He just didn't understand how much I needed to be with Jasper. He helped calm my nerves and when he love cascaded around I finally felt whole. When I wasn't with Jasper I usually hung out at the train tracks, watching them pull in and out of the station. My life always felt surreal while I was there. In his apartment I took off my jacket and made myself at home. Peter had mysteriously disappeared so I didn't get shit for being there without his permission. Later that night when Jasper came home from work, tired and sedated we curled up in bed together, our limbs interwoven.<p>

"Are ya alright?" He mumbled his voice heavy with sleep.

"Yeah," I answered, kissing his forehead. We fell asleep shortly after and of course I wasn't okay, actually far from it.

In three weeks I had quit the football team and stopped attending my classes. I was only seen at school in the morning but throughout the evenings I was busy at the train tracks trying to make sense of my growing nightmare. On this particular night I laid in the cool grass inhaling the fresh air. The Angel of my delusions has driven me to paranoia. The burden of this being has haunted me day and night to the point of madness and the only one that made it go away was Jasper. Since I didn't have my car it took me twice as long to get home and when I did someone was always waiting for me. Hugging my coat tighter I tugged through the bitter November weather. As I got close to my house I sighed when I saw the light on in the kitchen. As soon as I got through the front door Carlisle and Esme descended upon me.

"Where the hell have you been?" Carlisle barked, standing in front of me.

"Carlisle, please calm down," Esme soothed. "Edward, we've been calling all of your friends looking for you."

I glared at both of them.

"Answer me," Carlisle demanded. "Or else you can kiss your phone goodbye,"

"What? You can't take that away from me." I said incensed.

"Watch me." His eyes bore into mine and I knew he wasn't kidding.

"Can't you both stay the fuck out of my life? You are not my parents." I spat.

"We are a thousand times better than what you had before so you better get used to treating us like your parents," Esme countered, with her hands on her hips. "What is going on with you? The coach said you were kicked off the team because you never show up to practice. Not to mention you threatened to cut off your sisters hair."

"Rosalie is a cunt," I said arrogantly.

"Enough. Give me your phone right now and you aren't allowed to leave this house without one of us accompanying you. We will take you to school and back and you will be watched by Emmett and your sisters."

"You can't treat me like a fucking prisoner!" I bellowed infuriated.

"If you act like a child you will be treated like one," Esme sneered.

My blood boiled then, I clenched tightly.

"Give me your phone." Carlisle said holding his hand.

Scowling, I gave it to him.

"Now go to your room."

As I passed by him I paused, then turned to address him. "Just because you took me from the orphanage, placed me in your country club rich world and drugged me up doesn't mean the demon isn't lurking beneath. Doesn't mean it isn't still with me,"

Our eyes locked and I saw what I had seen years before when he first found me. In his deep brown eyes I saw fear and it was then I realized that Carlisle was trying to tame the beast.

The beast I had unleashed.

I smirked as I walked away because I knew Gabriel was watching in a corner not far from me with a frown on his face. Locking my bedroom I pressed my head against it trying to calm my nerves. I could sense something lurking behind me but I didn't want to turn around. The air sizzled around me and I was restless. All I wanted was a good night's sleep and these days it didn't come unless I was in Jasper's arms. Slowly I turned around and there he was standing guard at me bed.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snarled, finally giving in to my hallucination.

Of course the Angel ignored me.

"I don't care anyway." I snorted, taking off my clothes and changing into something more fitting. I was supposed to meet Jasper to see the new Batman movie.

_You know what I want. _

Gabriel spoke, although his mouth did not move, his eyes followed me intensely.

"Fuck off already, you aren't real."

_Oh, but I am. The Angel of death is coming Edward and he will take what is most precious to you. _

"No," I grunted, "He can't, Jasper is mine. Nobody can have him but me."

_You have no control over who the Angel takes. _

Pinching the bridge of my forehead, I closed my eyes tightly. Shit, my fucking head pounded relentlessly as frustration and doubt whirled around. Gabriel was right, he had to be. It all made sense now. For day one everyone has been trying to take Jasper away from him. First Peter, now his family and soon the Angel of death. I couldn't just sit here and let it happen I had to do something about it.

"Please, don't," I choked on my words. "Don't let him take Jasper, he's all I have left."

The Archangel smiled and it frightened me.

_I will let no harm come to your Jasper, but you will have to do everything that I say. No questions asked. If you disobey me then the Angel of death will come. _

_"Anything, I will do whatever you want. I promise." I said, vehemently. _

_I hope so. For your sake. _

Suddenly, my headache subsided and Gabriel was nowhere to be seen. Shaking my head I nervously ran a hand through my disheveled hair. It was sodden with sweat. Breathing in deeply I took a few minutes to calm down. I couldn't go to Jasper's looking like shit. When I felt in control again I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Edward?" Alice called.

"What?" I barked.

"Are you okay?"

"Why the fuck wouldn't I be?"

"You just...I heard you yelling so...Never mind." She mumbled and I heard her footsteps retreat. Rolling my eyes and I continued to get dress before sneaking out of my room. When I was in the foyer I stole Carlisle's key, which he kept in a bowl on the kitchen table. Careful not to wake anyone I crept out the front door and started the car quietly. The drive to Jasper house was easy and we were able to make it just in time for the movie. While we were at the theater I slowly grew bored of the movie and decided to have a little fun. I teased Jasper by sucking vigorously on my soft drink. Then he started teasing me, his fingers groping my cock through the thin fabric of my jeans.

After we made out like a couple of sluts.

Soon the lights were coming up and people were leaving the theater. In Port Angeles it didn't matter who we were all that mattered was that we were together. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Jasper and I needed forever to start right now. As we were leaving the theater I cursed inwardly as Bella, Mike, Tyler and Jessica were all in line waiting to buy their movie tickets. Something dark whispered to me. I didn't know if it because of the lack of sleep or because my mania with Jasper had grown exponentially but I didn't want any of them to think he was single. I wanted them all to know that Jasper was mine.

I fucking owned him.

Slowly, I grabbed his hand, trying to interlock our fingers but he flinched, jerking his hand out of my grasp. As we passed them Jasper touched my hand, intertwining our fingers together. I smiled when we emerged from the theater holding hands, happy and proud.

We were out now.

I knew Jasper would kill me if he found out that I knew my friends from school were watching us but I didn't care. Later that night I distracted him with a blow job. When my lips engulfed his engorged organ I moaned so deeply, hoping that he wouldn't see it as a desperate attempt to cover up my deceit.

Nestled in pure light blond curls, his dick stood erect, the leaking fluid from the slit gathered at the tip. I tilted my head, watching him through thick eyelashes the entire time. Carefully, I swirled my tongue out and around the smooth pink head, licking his fluids.

Although I gagged a few times, giving head turned out to be an amazing experience. I loved watching Jasper writhe and groan above me as he fucked my mouth. When he came I scrambled to lap up all of his sweet juices. Later we lay in his bed, tranquilized with desire. With our hearts slamming against our chests I felt so serene.

* * *

><p>Sometime during the night I woke up and left Jasper's apartment. Carlisle would be waiting for me so I had to get home quickly. Kissing his temple softly I mumbled goodnight. I got home just as Esme was putting dinner on the table. As I walked through the foyer I heard their voices in the kitchen.<p>

"I just don't know what to do anymore Carlisle," Esme pleaded. "He's becoming increasing more withdrawn. Alice says that she can hear him talking to someone he calls Gabriel but there's nobody there."

"Yes, I fear it may reach to a point where even the medication can't help him. His Intermittent Explosive Disorder is rare, however, it seems that he might be trying to discern which threat is real and which is fallacy. They did tell me when I put him on medications that it has had limited success, he needs cognitive behavioral therapy and psychotropic medication regimens."

"Where would he get that?"

"There are few options, I know doctors that work at the mental institutions up near Port Angeles to help with the behavioral therapy, but I don't think Edward would be willing to go."

"Well, we have to do something,"

"Indeed, at this point his moods would get progressively worse the IED episodes would increase until he perceived everyone as a potential threat." Carlisle stated. "The thing about this disorder is that it is interwoven with many other ones."

"Carlisle, what are you not telling me," Esme demanded her face stricken.

Sighing deeply he braced his hands against the counter. "I didn't want to worry you-"

"Tell me,"

"After we adopted him….The social worker pulled me aside to ask me some questions, you know standard questions, like how Edward was doing, what his behavior was like you know stuff like that. Then," Carlisle shifted uncomfortably. "She said that there had been a fire at the first group home Edward had been brought to. Their team leader, Darcy, I think his name was had been burnt alive. The fire had emerged from the bathroom, where they found cleaning products that ignited it….When they did an autopsy on the body they found out that Darcy had died due to a serve head injury. Witnesses said that they saw Edward go into the bathroom before Darcy did…"

"Oh my god," Esme gasped. "Did he…?"

"They don't know the case was dropped soon after…"

"You don't think he did…"

Carlisle didn't say anything after that.

Smiling, I carefully retraced my steps back to the front door. Of course the social worker didn't tell Carlisle that Darcy had a sick twisted fetish for all the little boys at the group home. Or that he continued to sexually assault most of them. I could remember that day like it was yesterday, Jasper had been at my side as we watched the fucker burn to a crisp. Opening the front door I closed it slowly so that they'd think I had just gotten home. Waltzing into the dining room I took a seat in my usual spot. Gabriel stood behind me of course, his dark eyes always waiting and watching.

And I laughed loudly.

_Angel's don't eat, so why is he here_?

"What?" Carlisle asked, setting the salad on the table.

"Nothing," I muttered, fuck I had said that out loud.

Soon after everyone started coming to the dinner table. Alice chatted loudly about her next big fashion idea, Rosalie ranted about prom and Emmett while Carlisle watched me suspiciously. I, however, tuned everyone out until it was over.

"Edward," Esme said. "You haven't touched your plate."

"Not hungry," I mumbled.

"Jesus, look at him, he's like the walking dead." Rosalie scoffed.

"You look a little pale dear, why don't you have a little-"

"I said I'm not hungry!" I exploded, my heart pounded in my ears.

"Edward, calm down-"

It was then I could feel my skin tightening, suffocating me completely. My chest constricted painfully, all the blood rushing through my veins aided my adrenalin. Abruptly I stood, knocking my chair over in the process. My heart thundered in my ears and I felt something soft ghost over my ears.

_They will take him. You must not let them._

"No!" I shouted. "He is mine, you can't take him away!"

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Rosalie spit, although she was on the other side of the room just like the rest of the family.

"Edward, take a deep breath," Carlisle said, his arms were spread out, Esme, Rosalie and Alice cowering behind him, like he was shielding them. Slowly he started backing the three of them into the living room. All of their eyes on him, calculating his every move.

"I won't." I growled. "You are trying to take him from me. I won't let you. He is mine and I love him."

"Nobody is trying to take anything from you." He said calmly. "Just put the knife down,"

Glancing down at my hand I saw that I was holding a large steak knife. My lips twitched, I tried desperately to frown but I couldn't help myself. I started laughing, loudly at my own idiocy. Not only did I tell my family that I was gay, I also threatened them. Dropping the weapon on the floor I continued to chuckle softly until it dwindled. Carlisle moved quickly then, snatching it off the floor and backing away from me.

"I think you should go to your room."

My anger left just as quickly as it came leaving me feeling slightly drained but never remorseful. Shrugging my shoulders I went to my bedroom slamming my door shut. Fully clothed I crawled under the covers waiting for sleep to find me, but it did not come. I was forced to wait out the whole entire night, my eyes wide open as I heard Esme and Carlisle fight deep into the night. They were quarreling like cats and dogs over what they should do with the danger inside their home. It was official I had out stayed my welcome in this house, however that mattered little to me. These people were never my family, I always felt like a guest staying in their home. Not once did I build a connection with any of them, not even my dear father Carlisle.

When dawn came, the sunlight shown in my room and I knew this day would be like any other. Gabriel did not come to me in the middle of the night, tormenting me with broken dreams and garish realities. Sighing deeply I turned my alarm off before it beeped, got out of bed and dressed for school. Carlisle drove the three of us to Forks High in a tense silence. I could feel his eyes on me in the review mirror but I ignore it. Once I stepped outside the car everyone in the entire parking lot turned to stare at me. Hitching my bag over my shoulder I clutched onto it tightly as I lowered my head and walked towards the front door.

"So he's fucking the Janitor?" A girl whispered loudly to her friend.

"I heard that they go to the utility closet and fuck," another said.

Grumbling softly, I decided to tune them all out. Mr. Link stared at me curiously as I went to my locker. His face twisted in disgust before he turned away. Class wasn't much different, except the teachers stared at me now, concern marred their faces. Before the last period of the day I went to find Jasper.

"I hate this school," I spat as I approached him. Everything fucking sucked here. We joked for a while after that and I so wanted him to fuck me right here in the hallways. Sighing deeply I gazed at his perfectly shaped mouth as he spoke. Those beautiful rose colored lips were calling to me and before I could help myself I was stepping forward, grasping both side of his face to pull him into a deep, languid kiss.

It was much like all the others, only when I tried to deepen it Jasper stopped me.

"Edward," he hissed, pulling away from me. "If someone sees-"

"Relax, Jasper. The halls are empty…"

_Don't kiss him again._

Gabriel warned, but I was too far gone to listen. When our lips connected again it was like heaven, his body sang to me in ways I never knew were possible. Loud footsteps fleeing down the hall made him pull away. I looked behind us just in time to see the back of Mr. Anderson's head as he rounded the corner. My lips mashed into a thin line, fuck, he had seen us.

_You have defied me for the last time. I will send the Angel of death to take Jasper away._

My body tensed and I could feel the air being forced out of my lungs. No, I wouldn't let Gabriel get to me. He wasn't real, this, being here with Jasper was very real. Our love was real and I would find a way to keep him safe. I hide the anxiousness behind my eyes with a fake laugh. "Why can't you just live a little?"

"There ain't nothin' funny 'bout this,"

"I disagree," I said arrogantly. "You love tongue fucking me."

"Get to class," He barked.

Rolling my eyes I left him there in the middle of the hall, all the while cursing my own stupidity. If Mr. Anderson had seen us then he would go to my parents and they would take me away. Well, maybe he didn't see us? Maybe he was in a classroom and just left. Yes. There was no way he could have seen us and I was certain of that. I pushed the doubt bundling in my stomach out of my mind and tried to focus on something else.

When the day was over I grabbed my Jacket from my locker, avoiding the looks I was getting from Mike and Tyler and walked towards Jasper's house. I knew he would be home soon so I didn't want to freak him out by already being inside his house so I waited for him by the door. Jasper knew nothing about me being grounded or that I was already walking on thin ice with Carlisle, but I didn't want to add anything else to our complicated relationship. Sitting on his door step I hugged my jacket closer to my chest. Damn this weather was getting ridiculous.

Jasper glared at me when he saw I was waiting for him. I loved seeing him upset, his lips would look adorably pouty and it just made me want to kiss him. We bantered a little until he let us inside his apartment where I made myself at home. I wanted to tell him about Mr. Anderson and suggest we go away together, but when his lips descended upon all those thoughts left my head.

It wasn't long before Jasper was dragging me to his bed, stripping off all of my clothes and ruthlessly bending me over. Lathering himself up he align his cock up to my puckered entrance, teasing and violating my innocence. Digging his hands into my hips his cock pounded deep into my ass. I gripped the sheets, moaning like a whore as he continued to thrust forward, making my bones feel like jelly. When we came in the silence of his bedroom, the peace that filled my heart was enough to make me cry and scream for joy.

Pinning me down, Jasper kissed me, slow and lovingly.

"I love you, forever," He whispered in my ear.

"I love you, always,"

* * *

><p>A knock on the door awoke me from my slumber. Shifting on the bed I could hear Jasper grumbling to myself as he pulled on his clothes. I groaned softly because I had finally slept in what felt like ages. It was after four in the morning and I cursed when I realized that I hadn't been home and nobody knew where I was. Rolling over I tried to get back to sleep but the deep rumble of voices spiked my curiosity. Wrapping the sheet around my waist I walked towards the front door and saw two hulking police officers speak to Jasper. The darkness hovered over them and I could see the Angel of death as he stood watch behind them. They were here to take Jasper away. I knew it before they spoke.<p>

"Are you Jasper Whitlock?"

He nodded.

"I'm Officer Colin," He said roughly. "And this is Officer Brady." He gestured to the man beside him. "You are under arrest for Statutory Rape."

"What?" I said, in taking a shaking breathe. "You can't,"

"Son, step away while we read Mr. Whitlock his rights-"

"No, fuck that!" I snarled, stepping forward, frantically I grabbed onto Jasper's arm. "He's not going anywhere with you."

"Edward, calm, down-"

"What we are doing is beautiful. I love him!"

"Edward," Jasper growled. "Shut the fuck up."

"Gabriel will help us, Jasper, he promised." I spoke loudly, hysterically gesturing with my hands.

"Cuff him," One of officers said, and before I could think I surged forward my fist swung catching him right in the jaw. His whole body fell backwards onto the ground. Blind fury flooded my veins and I grabbed his small plastic bat that was on his waist belt and started beating him with it. Vaguely I could hear shouts behind me, but I couldn't help but laugh when blood splattered all over my face, hands and eyes as I continued to beat him.

I yelped when Jasper grabbed my hair jerking my whole head backwards, he awkwardly pulled me off him and I stumbled to my feet. The police officer on the ground groaned as blood kept pouring out his head and nose.

"Relax, calm down," Jasper said soothing wrapping his arms around my waist. Roughly he slammed me against the wall, pinning me under his weight. I didn't know I was sobbing until I felt wet tears against his bare flesh.

"They can't take you! I won't let them Jasper," I cried, clutching him tightly.

"I need backup," The second officer yelled into his radio, kneeling beside his partner.

"That's not necessary," Jasper said, "I'm coming willingly."

"No," The officer on the ground mumbled, struggling to get to his feet with the help of the second officer. "No backup. That's Carlisle's kid they have put out a missing person report this afternoon. We should just take the kid home." Once he could stand properly the first officer moved quickly, he pushed Jasper out of the way and slammed me face first against the wall in the hallway. In nothing but a pair of flimsy boxers he cuffed me. I winced in pain as the hard steel was place over my wrist. Jasper turned around willingly and let them cuff him. Tears streamed from my eyes as more backup came and soon the place was covered with men in blue. I wept as they started to take Jasper away.

"No, please don't," I bawled.

Jasper's eyes connected with mine and all the love I had seen that was there a few hours before was gone. Back was the bitter emptiness, betrayal and disgust. Deep in his sea blue eyes for the first time I saw the abhorrence and regret for not having listened to Peter's warnings about me. His scowl marred his face permanently and it crushed my soul. When he was gone my shoulders slumped awkwardly against the wall as I sniveled dejectedly.

"Edward?" Charlie said, placing a cool hand on my shoulder. But I didn't need or want his fucking pity. Wrenching my shoulder away from his grasp I glowered at him through tearful eyes. "Let's get you home,"

"Don't fucking touch me." I snarled.

"Get him a shirt." He said to one of the officers. "I'll take him home."

The ride back to my house was a blur. My whole body trembled as the weight of what had happened came down on me. I sobbed quietly in the back for my love lost. There was no way I could get him back now. The hard pull in my chest left me feeling like I was dying and nobody seemed to care.

I felt completely dead inside.

When we got to the house Charlie stepped outside of the car before helping me out. Then he un-cuffed one of my wrists and help me put a button up shirt on. When I was semi-dressed he put the cuff back on and started leading me towards the house. My face was a bloody mess, mixed with snot and tears. In nothing but my boxers I could feel the shame and disgrace wafting off of Charlie as we walked through the front door.

"Thank God-" Esme said running forward, she wrapped her arms around me not caring about the blood. Charlie kept his distance and made no move to take the cuffs off. When I finally found the courage to look around the room I realized then that something was definitely odd. Bella was crying on the couch and Peter was casually lounging near the fireplace, Mr. Anderson and Mr. Link sat beside Carlisle as he had his face in his hands.

"Edward," Carlisle whispers quietly. "What have you done?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Longest chapter I have ever written lol Thanks so much for the reviews they really mean a lot. To know when updates are going to be send me a PM and I'll add you on Facebook. This is the last chapter and then the Epilogue. Don't worry I will be doing a sequel although due to the lack of reviews I am unsure if people would be interested in it. <strong>

**Rage (The sequel) takes place eight years after Jasper's arrest. We see how the boys are living their lives and where they are. I promised my Beta a HEA in this story:) **


	10. Chapter 10

_Epilogue_

* * *

><p><em>I hope it was worth it.<em>

Those words rang in my ears like chiming bells, annoyingly loud, they clanged together making me feel self-satisfied. Wherever Jasper was now I hope that having his dick buried in jailbait was worth the years and _years_ of solitude that came with it. I knew Jasper wasn't the smartest tool in the tool shed but what he did was fucking stupid.

I stood watching Carlisle shake his head refusing to believe what Mr. Anderson was telling him. My lip twitched involuntarily fighting a smile, as they started to discuss all the things that needed to happen. Thinking back on it, Jasper could have easily prevented this disastrous night if he had just dumped Edward when I told him to. Deep down I knew he loved me, even if he didn't know it. I always thought that with a little time and patience, Jasper would finally be mine but when that didn't happen I decided to hurry things along. A few weeks after he shattered my life and my heart with his biting words I began plotting his end. I went to the school ready to tell Mr. Anderson everything only to be stopped by Bella Swan.

After she cornered me in the hallways she demanded that I wait until the time was right. Soon after she came to my home with a few native kids, saying that she had some refutable evidence to lock Edward away for good. So told me to come to the Cullen's house three days from then and everything would be settled. At first I was skeptical, wondering why the hell she cared so much about a boy she went to school with, but then I realized I didn't care. Edward had been a thorn in my side ever since I met him and eagerly I agreed to be rid of him. Moving in with Charlotte was the best decision I ever made because then I could fully focus on myself without love blinding me.

Jasper was everything to me.

While we were living on the streets he was the closest thing I had to family and when we made love during those freezing cold nights, I knew I couldn't live without him. Since we left the home we had shared everything; food, clothing, we were closer than brothers. Jasper looked out for me in ways no-one else would, he kept me close, taking me under his wing.

Edward had robbed me of that.

He stole Jasper away the day he set foot in that group home. It was like I didn't exist anymore, all he saw was Edward. Now, I don't consider myself a violent man, quite the opposite. I've never wished ill-will on anyone, until the day I saw him. He waltz into the cafeteria like he own the place and the look in Jasper eye's, like he was the greatest thing since sliced bread, dawn on his face, that was when I wanted to kill him. I wanted to tear him apart, rip out his lungs and drink his blood. Cut out those emerald eyes and impale them on a stake. Searing blind heat erupted through me and I knew it was beyond resentment, deeper than jealousy.

I hated him.

With every fiber of my being, every cell in my body, I longed to see him suffer.

When Jasper told me about this relationship I was sick to my stomach with **rage**. It ran through my veins polluting my system until it was all I could live and breathe. The fury was rooting in my soul, claiming me. Something had to be done about this relationship.

Jasper wasn't thinking straight, the demon had possessed him because Edward was a child.

A querulous child.

Barely seventeen years old and rotten to the core. The little shit thought the sun rose and set on his ass and Jasper did nothing but fucking encourage such nonsense.

"This has escalating far out of control. Edwards has been skipping all of his classes, the teachers say that he can barely concentrate when he is in school. Plus, several students are saying that they saw them together." Mr. Anderson's face twisted in disgust.

"There is nothing wrong with my son's sexuality," Esme defended. "Whatever Edward chooses to be, we are all in support of it."

"I meant no offense Mrs. Cullen," He digressed. "But the main point is that Mr. Whitlock lied on his application, he falsified information. Who's to say that he didn't try to seduce your son?"

"Trust me, it was the other way around," I grunted in the corner.

"Edward would never," Carlisle defended his son adamantly.

"I saw them together, holding hands," Bella insisted, before I could argue with Carlisle. "Who knows how many other kids Mr. Whitlock tried to snare. On top of that Edward tried to attack me violently twice! He's clearly unstable."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan," Mr. Link snapped. "But I think we have enough evidence against Jasper."

"I don't know how long this has been going on but it looks bad on the school. How are parents going to react when they see that the janitor has molested one of the kid's? I urge you, Carlisle, press charges." Mr. Anderson injected sternly. "The man is sick for even getting close to a minor and then trying to seduce him in the hallways of the school?"

"Hey now," I cut in, as much as I hated Edward I couldn't bear to see Jasper in prison again. "He isn't like that if anything it was Edward who-"

"Look, I know you are _friends_ with Jasper but please try to see this objectively because if this goes to court we will need you to testify." Mr. Anderson said.

I paled visibly.

Fuck, if I spoke against Jasper he'd kill me.

"It won't come to that," I mumbled weakly.

Rolling his eyes Mr. Anderson turned back to Carlisle. "I have to notify the school board. It is my duty as principal to do so."

"Yes," Carlisle said, looking forlorn. "I completely understand."

Charlie came into the house then with Edward handcuffed looking a bloody mess. It wasn't his drenched, barely able to cover his body parts, clothing that made me shudder but his crazed eyes. They darted around the room disbelievingly, almost like they were seeing things that weren't there. Carlisle sat on the couch his head in his hands, clutching the empty bottles of pills. Mr. Link and Mr. Anderson shifted uncomfortably in their chairs as they watched Esme fuss over Edward.

"Edward?" Carlisle finally said the disgrace thick in his throat. "What have you done?"

Edward look startled for a second, as if he didn't actually think Carlisle would be speaking to him. The silence weighted thick in the room as he searched each and every one of our faces, when his eyes landed on me they turned murderous.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing here?" He spat, struggling against the cuffs.

"Edward, please relax-" Esme said.

"I can't believe you'd fucking do this to him!" He roared at me. "Jasper trusted you!"

I wanted to laugh then, to tell Edward to go fuck himself because if anyone cared about Jasper it was me. If anyone had been there for Jasper all along it was me.

"You two brought this on yourselves!" I spat back. "I told him you were no good, I tried to stop him-"

"I don't have time for your shit. You are a fucking liar and worst of all a coward." I flinched at his words. All my life people perceived me as weak, even my own father thought lowly of me.

"I hope you rot," He snarled, before turning to Carlisle. "If we go now we can still get Jasper out of prison." His mouth moved a mile a minute as he rambled hysterically. "I know what Charlie saw looks bad, but it really isn't that _bad_. We fell asleep. Friends do that sometimes. Friends fall asleep together all the time and it was hot, yeah, so I took off my shirt and pants. But Jasper didn't touch me, we kept our distance, plus he isn't even gay," Edward tried to laugh but it died in his throat. "Please, let's just go now, we can figure it all out later. Once Jasper is safe and out of jail I'll be good. I promise I will be-"

"Edward," Carlisle cut in forcefully, in his hand he held up two bottles of pills. One was blue while the other one looked to be a mix of blue and yellow pills. "Did you mix your medication?"

"What-?" He sputtered. "No! NO of course I didn't!"

"Then what is this?"

His eyes darted around nervously, sweat pooled on his forehead as he shook his head adamantly. "Gabriel made me do it!"

Suddenly Carlisle was on his feet. "I'm not mad son, just tell me. Who is Gabriel?"

"Fuck you. I want Jasper back and you are keeping him from me!" He thrashed against the cuffs only to wince when Charlie tightened his hold on his arm. "Please, just give him back! I'll do anything," The dam finally broke and all the fight left his body, tears fell from his eyes as he begged Carlisle to help him.

"I promise I will help you," Carlisle said carefully. "Now tell me, who is Gabriel?"

"My guardian Angel," Edward muttered quietly. "He told me to mix the pills, but I didn't want to Carlisle I swear! Please you have to believe me. If I didn't take them Gabriel said he would send the Angel of death to take Jasper away from me. I need him please understand that I can't fucking live without him," He sobbed.

The sight was unbelievably pathetic. He babbled more incoherent garbage about the Archangel following him around at night, coming to see him in vivid dreams. Judging by the look on every ones faces they all discerned that Edward did indeed mix is medication and the fact that he had beat a police officer up made it even worse. Edward was now a _dangerous_ raving lunatic.

That's probably why Charlie hadn't un-cuffed him yet.

Briefly Carlisle shared a look with Charlie then Esme who nodded; the exchange confused me for a moment until I saw Esme retreat into the kitchen.

Wow, Edward was bat shit crazy.

Something like guilt twisted in my stomach, I forced it away because I didn't want to feel bad for him.

"Okay, okay," Carlisle hushed, taking a few steps towards him. "You said that you didn't even think Jasper was gay…But, Mr. Link and Mr. Anderson has both seen you together on several occasions, along with Bella and Peter. Now, the school board doesn't want to go public with this…However, you are still a minor and mentally ill. Jasper took advantage of you and it is my duty as a parent to protect you. That _monster_ violated you."

For some reason this didn't seem like Carlisle's words. They were too scripted, too precise that it was like he stole them from somebody else. I turned to Bella who was dabbing fake tears away from her eyes, while a devilish smirked played on her lips.

Esme came back then with two men dressed in white trailing behind her.

"We will get you all the help you need Edward, in Port Angeles, I'm sure you will get better," Carlisle said confidently, patting Edward on the shoulder. His words echoed, bouncing off the walls making my head spin.

They were sending him away.

Throughout the speech Edward eyes had been firmly planted on the ground, slowly they rose to meet mine.

It was a look I knew I'd never forget.

In his deep green orbs I could see it. The rage is simmering but he was trying to suppress it, control it. Eyebrows mashed into one thick line his thin lips welded together, spoke volumes. With a vicious glare in his eyes, wordlessly he vowed once he got out he'd tear our heads off because he is crazy.

You don't fuck with crazies.

They are your normal everyday people. They do your laundry, take out the trash, wash your car, drive the school bus and clean your homes. They were everywhere. He smiled then, slow, twisted and lethal because it was only a matter of time.

Then he'd be released.

Then he'd make us all pay.

Then he'd go on a **rampage**.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to check out the sequel! Thanks so much for everyone who followed this story and reviewed it:) Also a big thanks to my wonderful Beta!**


End file.
